


Fluorescent Adolescents

by shoyousugar



Series: Hope’s Peak: Curtain Fall [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward, Awkward First Times, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drugs, F/F, F/M, First Love’s, Flirting, Fluff, Human Kiibo, Love Triangles, M/M, Partying in general, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking, god I suck at tags, haha you thought this fic was safe of smut, he’s the ultimate robotocist, idk how to write for robots, it’s mostly for comedic effect, jk there won’t be a lot, theres a plot somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyousugar/pseuds/shoyousugar
Summary: The countries eyes are on Hope’s Peak academy to introduce the finest pupils to the world, as these special youths were hand picked by their own extreme talents...That doesn’t mean they’re not all awkward hormonal teens living together though does it?(Changed some of the tags because I’ve decided that there will be plot to this, the plot being mainly the acts that lead up to the killing games)





	1. Transfer Student From Beyond The Main Course

Hope’s Peak Academy... 

Truly a place for aspiring youths to come and educate themselves.

The school selected students from around the country to attend the academy, each of them being scouted through their own unique talents, dubbing them ‘ultimates’.

Across from the main course building that was only occupied by chosen ‘ultimates’, the reserve course campus stood tall. Reserve course students had to pay through the nose to attend there, the only real privilege being the Hope’s Peak name... it was pretty shitty for them really.

One of the first classes to be introduced to Hope’s Peak was Class 77, tutored by Ms  Chisa Yukizome.

In the classroom sat almost every student and their tutoring teacher.

‘ _Almost_ ’ being the operative word.

“Where’s Nagito?” Chisa asked the students, a solid look of confusion on her face. The class shrugged in unison, excluding Chiaki who simply pointed out the window and said “He’s fighting a flock of pigeons outside”.

The whole class scrambled to the window, this was something they couldn’t miss.

As they all looked out the window, it was just as Chiaki had said, Nagito was in a fist fight with a flock of birds.

“Give me back my soda, fucking rats of the sky!” Nagito screamed as he threw several punches in the air in an attempt to hit one of the birds.

Chisa, huffing in the background, stormed over to the window.

She clicked one open and hung herself out the window “ ** _NAGITO KOMEADA COME TO CLASS RIGHT NOW!_** ”

 

“ **BUT MS YUKIZOME, IT STOLE MY SODA, THIS IS MY _PRIDE_ ON THE LINE**”

 

“ **YOUR _PARENTS_ ARE GONNA BE ON THE LINE TO THE PRINCIPLE IF YOUR LATE COMINGS DROP DOWN FURTHER**” 

 

Nagito paused and looked at the birds, then back to the window, to the birds then back to the window, the birds, then the window, birds then window-

He began sprinting away from the birds and into the building. Chisa sighed and took her place back at the front of the class “Okay everyone, back in your seats- Mahiru, Hiyoko, what’re you two doing?”.

“ _Setting up a tripod_ ” Hiyoko said quizzically, confused at what else she’d think they were doing. Mahiru set her camera down onto the tripod and stood by it. 

 

**3....**

 

A door could be heard getting thrown open. 

 

**2....**

 

Rapid footsteps could be heard in the hallway. 

 

**1....**

 

Nagito fell threw the door, tripping over his own feet. 

 

**_CLICK!_ **

 

Now this embarrassing moment could be forever be captured in Mahiru’s photo. 

Truly an amazing feat, only accomplishable by the ultimate photographer herself.

Nagito fell flat onto the floor, his body sprawled across the cold tiles. There was a thick smell of lemonade that was emanating from him.

“I think he’s fuckin’ dead-“

 

“ _Fuyuhiko_!”

 

“I’m just telling the fuckin’ truth _ma’am_!”

 

Mikan began to have a mini panic attack as she sprinted over to Nagito “N-n-n-no I w-won’t let him d-d-die!” she squealed as she began checking his pulse. 

“M-m-ms Yukizome, may I move to the back seat please?” Ryouta asked and pointed to the back corner seat. Chisa sighed “Sure, why not” she smiled.

Whilst he slipped to the back of the room, the rest of the class was now crowded around Nagito’s corpse.

“Do you think I could cook him into something nice?” Teruteru said, a genuine look of curiosity on his face. “What the hells wrong with you?” Soda said in simultaneous disgust and distraught.

“Well of course I wouldn’t cook his... bocconcini and ciauscolo...” Teruteru shivered. “He’s just fuckin’ makin’ foods up now!” Fuyuhiko boomed as he raised his fist towards the shorter boy. 

“Actually bocconcini is a type of ball shaped cheese and ciauscolo is an Italian sausage” Peko said, placing a reassuring hand on Fuyuhikos shoulder.

Mahiru held her hand up at her mouth and looked as if she’d just been sick. She looked at Teruteru and shook her head “You’re such a _disgusting_ little man you know that?” she spat. 

“Should I divulge into the dark arts to bring him from the afterlife?” Gundham asked, crossing his arms across his chest. “Oh! How exciting! Could you teach me the dark arts?” Sonia asked gleefully. 

“This isn’t the time for your bullshit, I think he might actually be dead!” Soda yelled, his teeth chattering. 

There was a knock at the door and they all turned to see Chisa, her hand on a brown haired boys shoulder. “This is Hajime Hinata, he’s our new transfer student” Chisa smiled. 

“It’s great to meet you!” Nagito said as he bounced up.

 

“ ** _AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH_**!” The class screamed in unison, not expecting his corpse to move again. 

 

“I-It’s nice to meet you all” Hajime said nervously, loosening his tie. 

 

Everyone retracted back to their seats, relaxing now that Nagito was alive and well. Although Mahiru didn’t exactly look happy that it was another male joining their class, she always knew guys were trouble so she steered clear-

 

“Hajime, your desk is next to Mahiru” 

 

Her day had been ruined by a psychotic white haired boy and a strange brown haired one too. 

 

* * *

 

Their classes weren’t exactly educational. No, they were more like a toddlers playground. 

Right now, they had closed the curtains to start up a game of mario kart on one of Chiaki’s many consoles. 

Mahiru sat towards the back of the class, fiddling with her camera lenses. Everything was peaceful for the most part until a brown haired boy sat next to her. 

“I-I don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself yet, I’m Hajime” he smiled and nervously wrung his hands out. 

She smiled back “I’m Mahiru... what’s your talent by the way?” she asked curiously. “Actually they transferred me over from the reserve course, they’re convinced I’m the ultimate lawyer-“

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because I’m really good at arguing my point” He said confidently. She shrugged “Well good for you...” she said harshly. 

 

“Have I done something to offend you?” He said haphazardly, flailing his hands up in front of himself. “Actually I just don’t like guys in general, so don’t take offence to it” she huffed. 

 

“Oh sorry, are you a lesbian?” 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“I thought you didn’t like men?” He said, furrowing his brow. “Just because I don’t like men’s doesn’t mean I’m a lesbian” Mahiru cringed at him. 

“So are you just planning to live a life of solitude with nothing but your cameras?” He said sarcastically. She laughed slightly offended and slight taken aback by what he just said. 

“I’m joking, sorry being snarky is a habit” Hajime scratched the back of his head awkwardly. She giggled and went back to fiddling with her camera “You’re refreshingly normal, a good contrast to the insanity in here from these guys”.

Hajime blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head “You think so..?”

“You’ve been here for an hour and you’re already trying to seduce my friend? What kind of an asshole _are you_?” Hiyoko asked as she giggled and grabbed Mahiru’s arm.

 

“ _W-What?!_ ” Mahiru and Hajime said in unison. 

 

The smaller girl shrugged and smirked again “Never mind, I think she wants you to fuck her-“

 

“ _Hiyoko_ what’s wrong with you!” The red haired girl squealed as she dragged her friend away. 

 

Hajime felt like he’d just had a mini heart attack... caused by a mini person. 

Suddenly a boy with bright pink hair sat next to him “Hey, I’m Soda, that girl who just harassed you was Hiyoko, she does that a lot” he said casually.

 

“I think she just crushed every last ounce of my self confidence”

 

“She also does that a lot” Soda said, clearing his throat. “That guy over there cooking is Teruteru, he’s the ultimate cook-“

 

“Chef!”

 

“You’re the ultimate cook Teruteru and never forget it!” Soda yelled back. “Oh wow, that’s amazing” Hajime said in genuine awe. “Yeah, he once fed us stew that had been spiked with aphrodisiacs-“

 

“Jesus Christ, he caused an orgy?-“

 

“What? No, it wore off after a couple minutes, Jesus we’re not animals” Soda and Hajime laughed. 

In the background Akane and Nekomaru could be seen rabidly fighting over a single chicken leg.

Peko eventually won that fight. 

 

* * *

 

Lunchtime rolled around and it was a mess to say the least. Hajime had settled on sitting with Soda for lunch, seeing as he was the only person he’d been talking to for the most part of the day. 

Sonia walked past their table with Peko and Fuyuhiko walking with her. Fuyuhiko stopped and took a spot at their table. “You’re Hajime, am I right?” Fuyuhiko asked, a genuine smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, you’re Fuyuhiko, yeah?” 

 

“Yeah, sorry you got placed in our class. The people are batshit crazy” the boys both chuckled. 

 

“Hey Hajime, did you see that Sonia just passed by us?!” Soda said excitedly. “Yes?” The brown haired boy said confusedly. 

 

“One day she’s gonna be my lady-“

 

“Ha, you wish”

 

“You have Peko, stop rubbing it in-“

 

The table shook as Fuyuhiko stood and raised a fist in the air “WHAT’D YOU SAY ASSHOLE?!”.

 

“Okay, guys, lets just take it easy-“

 

Suddenly a small purple haired boy appeared on top of the table next to them.

 

“ ** _I’AM THE SUPREME RULER OF THIS KINGDOM, KNEEL BEFORE ME-_** “

 

The small boy was then crash tackled by another boy with an extreme amount of piercings and ruffled green hair. “Sorry about him” the guy said nonchalantly as he carried the purple haired boy away. 

 

“That was weird, huh” Soda laughed. 

 

“Yeah, sure was” Fuyuhiko laughed with him. It was almost as if he wasn’t about to punch Soda in the face. 

“So, have you got your eye on anyone yet?” Soda said, nudging Hajime in the abdomen. “If you’d stop jabbing my spleen I might answer” Hajime smirked as well as Fuyuhiko. 

Soda immediately stopped and waited patiently for Hajime to answer. “No one, I’ve only really spoke to you two and Mahiru-“

 

“So she’s a candidate?”

 

“No she’s another human being that I’ve only spoken to once today” Hajime said dryly as he began to eat his rice.

 

“I think you’re sinking to Teru’s level man” The short blonde said, chuckling to himself. 

Hajime shrugged as he finished off his rice “Mahiru is attractive, I’ll give you that”. Fuyuhiko squinted his eyes at him causing Hajime to squirm. “Dude, Mahiru’s like everyone’s older sister, but if that’s what you’re into” The blonde shrugged.

“Older sisters get laid too!” Soda pouted, as he opened his soda bottle. “I think you need to find somewhere to masturbate, you talk about sex way too much” Hajime chuckled.

Fuyuhiko broke into a full blown laugher whilst Soda embarrassingly ate his lunch. 

 

* * *

 

 

The entire day was tiring to say the least, now Hajime could go back to his dorm and relax for the rest of the night... 

Or at least that’s what he thought. Upon arrival to his new dorm he could see that his upstairs neighbour was hanging out the window waving at him.

That person was Nagito Komeada. 

So after quickly deciding to go inside and change into a hoodie and sweatpants, he went out for a walk around the campus, earphones glued into his ears to drown out the noise of Nagito.

Oddly enough this was the most relaxing part of Hajime’s day, so much so that he began to think that he should do it more often. 

The orange sunlight shimmered against his hair, that waved with each step he took on his run. 

Hajime had never been one for running, in fact he only ever used the weights at the gym. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, he just never enjoyed it. 

He stopped at the fountain and took a seat on the edge of the stone tiles. Out in front of him was something like he’d never really seen before. Not in person anyway. 

The sky was a gorgeous baby blue, contrasting well with the pink that was colliding with it. No clouds were in sight, not that he could see anyway. 

 

**_CLICK!_ **

 

The sound of a camera could be heard going off behind him. 

Startled, he jumped up and looking back, only to see Mahiru giggling to herself. He should’ve known when he’d heard the camera click. 

“Sorry, you looked so peaceful and the scenery and lighting was so good, I didn’t think you’d mind” She smiled a genuine smile was dropping her camera. 

“It’s alright, I know you’re not some creepy stalker so it’s okay” He half smirked, still staring off at the sky. 

“So how’s you’re first day as an ultimate?” She giggled, nudging him with her elbow. “The same really, although I didn’t expect it to be any different” he shrugged, not breaking away from the pink and blue hues of the sky. 

Mahiru looked away and cleared her throat, a visible blush growing on her face. “It’s gonna be nice having someone as normal as you around... at least I’ll have someone sane to talk to then” the red head laughed. 

“Yeah... I think I’d like to get to know you a little better though... you seem nice...” Hajime said absentmindedly. 

Mahiru bounced up and nervously grabbed her other arm “Anyways, it’s getting late, I better get back” she said quickly. 

“See you tomorrow...” Hajime grinned at her, his face scrunching up slightly from the action.

“Y-Yeah see you tomorrow” She stuttered as she hurried away. 

A light breeze swept across Hajime’s face and for a moment he remembered.

He remembered that he’d left his dorm room door unlocked. 

It was then that he began sprinting back to his dorm.

 

**Two and a half minutes later...**

 

Upon arrival he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Actually the small apartment was just as he’d left it. 

Kitchen, untouched, bathroom, still clean, bedroom, untidy, tiny front room, Mahiru looking mortified at whatever she was looking at... 

Wait...

 

“Mahiru-“

 

“Nagito’s inside your sofa”

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“He’s stuck inside the sofa cushion!” She yelled, although she hadn’t meant to yell. 

Hajime quickly flipped the sofa cushion and unzipped it to find that Nagito, was in fact, inside the sofa cushion. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?!”

 

“I was gonna prank you but I got stuck!”

 

Hajime took a few steps back as Nagito as he crawled out from inside the cushion. “I feel like buying some food...” Nagito thought out loud.

“Why..?” Hajime said, slightly miffed by what had just transpired. “Oh, because I’m hungry-“

“No not that, why the hell did you climb inside my sofa?” The brown haired boy growled, unimpressed by the other boy’s antics. 

 

“So you could sit on my face” 

 

The entire room fell into an awkward silence. “Hajime are you gay?” Mahiru asked, looking more mortified than before. 

 

“No... Nagito are you-“

 

“Actually I’m bisexual, and I’d appreciate if you got that correct” the white haired boy said all matter of a factly. Mahiru and Hajime exchanges the most confused glance anyone had ever seen.

“Okay, I’ll be off now, toodles~” Nagito sang in the most flamboyantly gay way either of the two had ever heard before walking out the door.

“I honestly thought that you might be gay” Mahiru said, the tips of her ears a light red. “Is it a relief that I’m not?” He grinned cheekily.

Mahiru’s face immediately turned bright red “Ugh, you’re such a boy” she huffed before storming out of his dorm room. 

There was one thing for certain though.

Everyone in this place was nuts in their own special way...

And he might already be forming a small crush... 


	2. Chapter 2

Class had been in session for at least an hour now. 

Or well it was supposed to be.

Class 78’s homeroom teacher hadn’t turned up on time yet again. They’d be lucky if he turned up at all at this point. 

Naegi stared at his phone, playing some time consuming gacha game he downloaded. 

He honestly couldn’t say he was ignoring everyone though, he’d been occasionally joining in on conversations and laughing at people. 

 

**_POCK!_ **

 

“ **AW, SHIT, _NAEGS WATCH IT!_** ” Hagakure cried. 

Instantly recognising his friends yelling, he pushed his chair backwards, just as a baseball went flying past where he had been literally moments ago. 

Naegi bounced up out of his chair in pure shock “Why are you playing baseball _in here?!_ ” he screeched. 

“‘Cause it’s raining outside man, kinda puts a damper on things” Leon pouted, swinging the bat over his shoulder. 

“There’s also several gym halls you could use, so there’s really no excuse to be playing in here” Kirigiri commented as she casually strolled into the classroom. 

“The prodigal daughter returns, breakfast with father perhaps?” Celestia smirked, this was her daily attempt at trying to annoy the other girl. 

“No, I was picking up some case files” she sighed slightly as she sat at the desk in front of Naegi. 

 

“Also Mr Kizakura called in sick-“ 

 

Half of the class groaned and left within seconds, leaving the remaining students to do nothing. 

Naegi sat back down at his desk and pulled out his notebook, loudly doodling across the page with his pencil. 

“Naegi, don’t lean so hard, you’ll snap the led” Kirigiri suggested as she took out files from her bag and diligently sifted through them, plucking a single paper out from the bundle. 

“What’re you doing anyway Kiri?” Naegi said, trying to peek at the sheet of paper. “It’s the case files I picked up, I need to read through this one” she said, swinging in her seat to lean against the wall so she could speak more easily with Naegi. 

They fell back into a comfortable silence as Naegi continued to doodle, although this time he loosened his grip on his pencil. 

The detective occasionally stole glances at his drawing, causing her to smile sheepishly once or twice. 

Her ears were tinted red when she finally realised what he was drawing. There was no mistaking that he had been drawing her, or at least, attempting to. However he hadn’t done too bad of a job...

“You’re surprisingly good at that Naegi...” she praised him, a confident smirk on her face. 

“I do this to pass the time sometimes”

“ _What_? Am I your muse?” The violet haired girls mouth hung open, her eyes wide in shock. 

“No, sorry” he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, wearing a grin to match. 

Kirigiri turned away, feeling like her heart had suddenly started missing a beat instead of skipping one. “I was only asking, it’s no bother really” she recomposed herself and turned back around. 

Naegi sighed and glanced outside “Y’know, I think if Togami dated anyone other than her, Fukawa would implode”. 

Kirigiri shrugged, her eyes flickering back to her case “She’d do the same if he asked her to date him too, there’s really no winning”. 

Naegi placed his hand on his chin, suddenly in deep thought. “I’m surprised he hasn’t asked you out, you’re super smart and pretty, that totally seems his type-“ his eyes widened and his face went beet red after realising what he’d said. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that out loud!” He squeaked, waving his arms around in apology. 

“I-It’s fine really” Kirigiri choked out, her face also smothered in a blush. 

“B-But it’s not that what I said wasn’t true either, i-it is! I-It definitely is!” The brunette found a new resolve as he pounded one fist against the desk. 

“ _Naegi sweetie_ , you’re being transparent as fuck!” Enoshima cackled from the other side of the class, her brooding sister seemingly pouting at her. 

“Kiri’s not any better, _and_ she hasn’t even said anything incriminating yet!” Asahina teased, laughing along with Enoshima. 

“Look who swallowed a dictionary...” Enoshima muttered. 

“What?”

“Nothing”

Kirigiri, her mind thinking fast, pulled out her phone. “Oh, father would like to see me again, I’ll see you later Naegi- er- everyone” she waved quickly as she bolted out the door in embarrassment.

“What gives ‘Hina!” Naegi yelled, face still red from embarrassment. “I’m Kiri’s wingman not yours” the brunette pouted, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. 

“Then what about you Enoshima!” Naegi glared at said girl. The strawberry blonde shrugged and turned her nose up at him “I’m Mukuro’s wingman, although I don’t know who would want this mutt”.

“How nice of you...” Ikusaba frowned, leaning back on her hand. 

Naegi sighed, his anger wearing down, as well as his blush. “I’ll just apologise to her again later...” he sighed, falling back onto his chair. 

“It could be worse, you could’ve got a boner just now”

 

Naegi bolted out of the class 

 

“Nice one Enoshima” Asahina said sarcastically, flicking the other girls nose. 

“Hey sis, I thought you were interested in someone” Ikusaba sighed, looking bored as she stared up at her sister. 

“Yeah, there was a hot blonde in 79, but they’re dating someone” Enoshima shrugged, looking slightly dejected. 

“The only blondes in 79 are girls...” Asahina murmured. 

“I’m gay you fuck” Enoshima cringed, seemingly disgusted that her classmate didn’t know. 

“Oh really? That’s cool, Celeste is too” The brunette said happily. 

“Seriously?” Ikusaba said in a bored tone. 

“Yeah, she let slip to us one night when we kept hitting her with questions” Asahina smirked, standing up to stretch her limbs out. 

Enoshima sat staring at the wall opposing her. If Celestia was... that could mean... 

This year just got more interesting for her...

“Oh, you three are still here” Kirigiri said as she waltzed back into the classroom. 

Asahina nodded and sat on the desk “Yeah, nice job not flirting back earlier” she said with a pout. 

“I-I panicked!” The violet haired girl pouted, crossing her arms. 

The brunette rolled her eyes and walked over to the opposite side of the room, placing her hand on an opened notebook. She smirked at the violet haired girl “He left his things, why don’t you take them over to his dorm-“

“Asahina, I think you’re _trying_ to kill me”

“You’re so dramatic! Just go say ‘hi’ and give him his stuff back!” The brunette cried, packing Naegi’s notebook into his backpack. 

Kirigiri sighed and, with new found resolve, strolled over, and picked up Naegi’s backpack. “If I meet my demise, it’ll be your fault” Kirigiri declared as she made her leave. 

“ _Oh shut up_!” Asahina whined as she chased after her. 

The strawberry blonde sighed and rolled her head back “Hey, sis...”

“Yeah?” Ikusaba said, sitting up to avoid Enoshima’s head. 

“Don’t you like that lucky nerd too?” She smirked evilly. 

“W-Well yeah... but like you said, I’m a mutt” The short haired girl sighed and sat back in her chair. 

“Just ask him to the dance coming up in a couple weeks” Enoshima smirked “I know who I’m asking...”

 

* * *

 

As Naegi sat on his bed in his dorm, he started to realise what a tool he’d looked like today. 

First he inadvertently hit on Kiri, something he didn’t regret but didn’t wish to do in such a ‘uncool’ way for lack of a better word. 

Then he straight up dashed out of the class after getting teased, now he has none of stuff. 

He can’t even go back because he’ll just look like an even bigger tool! 

 

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_ **

 

The brunette bounced up and opened the door without a second thought, but didn’t expect the person on the other side of it to be there. 

“I went back to class but you’d gone and left your stuff behind. I just thought I’d return it to you” Kirigiri said nonchalantly.

Of course, Kirigiri had been here before, however she’d never been here after he’d embarrassed himself before.

“O-Oh, thanks Kiri” he smiled nervously, accepting the bag from her hands. 

“Also, I didn’t thank you for your compliment earlier... you’re not too bad yourself” She said, brushing one of her braids behind her ear as a sort of nervous tick. 

She looked very cute as she blushed...

Naegi hid his lower half behind the door “Y-Yeah, I meant it...” he trembled behind the door. 

“Well, I must be off, but I’ll text you later” Kirigiri cleared her throat and waved as she began to back away from the door. 

“Y-Yeah, totally, see ya” He waved before closing the door. 

 

Naegi dashed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

 

He needed a shower; a cold one. 

 

* * *

 

Maizono sat on the bench, a book in hand, writing down lyrics that inspired her in the moments that pass. 

“‘The ace of clubs, spades, diamonds and my heart, better leave quick before it needs a jump start’, pretty corny” Hagakure commented, pointing at the girls notebook.

“Shut up, stupid lyrics like these are the best because they relate to everyone” Maizono huffed, continuing to write down lyrics. 

“A lot of these are baseball related, is that coincidental or are you just crushing on Kuwata?” Hagakure smirked as he lit up a blunt.

“Okay, _one_ , no they’re not, _and two_ , you can’t smoke that in here. It violates school rules” she snarled, growing bored of his teasing before it’s barely began. 

Hagakure snubbed out his blunt on the wall. “ _One_ , ‘three strikes’ and ‘home run’ are baseball terms, _and two_ , I can smoke this in here” he smirked. 

“Oh really? How’re you gonna stop the smoke detectors, huh?” Maizono said mockingly. 

“Hey Kuwata!” Hagakure boomed. The baseball star spun around and slung his bat over his shoulder. “What’s up man?” He asked, giving a small smile in Maizono’s direction. 

“Can you take care of this for me?” Hagakure pointed his blunt upwards, towards the ceiling. 

The red haired boy nodded profusely “Oh yeah, sure man. Hey Oowada, toss me another!” he spun around and yelled as he waved towards the other boy. 

Oowada hurled a baseball towards Kuwata at the speed of a bullet. 

 

**_CRACK! SMASH!_ **

 

Kuwata batted it upwards, knocking out the smoke detector. He did the same for every smoke detector in the room. 

“Nice job idiots, now if there’s a real fire in here we’ll never know and we’ll all burn to death” Maizono snarled, closing her notebook and folding her arms across her chest stubbornly. 

“It’s all good, we can light up in here now” Hagakure chuckled as he lit up his blunt. 

“Kuwata heads up!” Oowada yelled as he hurled another ball towards him. Kuwata lazily batted it to the side. 

 

However it just grazed the side of Maizono’s face. 

 

“That’s it, I’m out of here-“

 

“You said you’d stay ‘till I was done practicing!” Kuwata yelled.

 

“Nope, not anymore, have fun launching balls at the wall” She said snidely as she left. 

There was a loud clicking of the girls heels; the rubber soles kissing the glossy, wooden floor every few seconds. 

The door could be heard slamming behind her when she left. Then, and only then, did the clicking of her heels stop...

“Do you think she likes me?” Kuwata asked exasperatedly. 

Oowada shook his head, his long fluffy pompadour jiggling as he did so. He leaned back against the wall “Nah man, you’re too much of an asshole-“

“Well thank you very much!” 

“He’s telling the truth!” Hagakure boomed as he jumped up onto the bench. The blunt in his hand went flying, so the boy scrambled around in an attempt to grab the blunt out of the air, he eventually caught it. 

“Maybe she’s just mad that you almost smacked her in the face” the biker smirked, tossing a baseball into the air and catching it again. 

“Why don’t you go hang out with your boyfriend and stop being an asshole!” Kuwata snapped, craning his neck out at the other boy.

“The hell’d you say?!” Oowada screamed, somehow squashing the baseball in his fist. 

The two boys stood staring at each other, faces inches apart, intense eyes glaring back into each other. 

Hagakure, being the coward he was, felt threatened by the sight. 

So he ran out of his sandals and out of the door.

The door could be heard swinging open again, the two boys huffed and spun around, only to see Asahina standing there.

”Why’s Maizono crying?” 

“Oh for fucks sake-“

**_SMACK!_ **

The sound of Asahina smacking Kuwata across the face rang out through the gym hall.

Just a regular day at Hope’s Peak... 

 


	3. 79 Problems, 16 Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the drama of class 79 
> 
> (Just as a side note, class 79 is meant to be the most drama filled class, any suggestions or comments is appreciated.)

The dorms of hopes peak were... interesting to say the least. 

For the most part they were normal student accommodation. There was a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen, so only the necessities. 

However, the people occupying the dorms were not so normal. This was after all, a school for ultimates. 

Shuichi Saihara thought that his dorm had to be the most plain, boring dorm out of everyone’s. Plain grey bedsheets, typical laptop, typical TV, typical everything. 

For some reason everyone had decided to ditch class today so he thought he’d join in on the fun and lock himself in his dorm for the day. 

 

That was until his phone began to buzz. 

 

He shifted his head to the side, the glow from the screen reflecting onto his face. The notification read ‘Kaede Akamatsu’. 

_So_ , the short time that they were at hopes peak, (sometime near the start) they began dating. They just so happened to break up a week ago, yet they still remained best friends. 

He swiped the message right, unlocking his phone and viewing the text. 

**Kaede:** Me, Maki, Rantaro and Miu are going for something to eat wanna come?

 

A strange request at 09:30am, but... 

 

**Shuichi:** Sure, where are we meeting? 

 

**Kaede:** Me, Rantaro and Miu have already left, so probs call Maki and meet with her first

 

**Shuichi:** Kay, see u guys later 

 

He tossed his phone onto the other half of his bed and skipped towards his wardrobe. Since he’d been laying around in his boxers, it didn’t take long to throw on a hoodie and jeans. 

He grabbed his phone as he sprayed himself with deodorant, searching for Maki’s name before calling her. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Maki’s husky voice asked from the other side of the phone. 

“You’re gonna go get food with everyone right? I’ll meet you and we can go together.” Shuichi said, smiling to himself in the mirror. 

“Uh... I dunno...” Maki said. Now that he thought about it her voice sounded huskier then usual...

“Are you okay?” He asked, furrowing his brow in concern. He waited for a few seconds but there was no response. 

“I’m gonna come over to your place.” Shuichi said, deciding to man up and directly express his concerns. 

A long, shaky sigh could be heard on Maki’s end “Yeah... yeah okay.” 

Shuichi hung up and lazily placed his phone into his pocket before leaving his dorm. Luckily Maki’s dorm was only four doors down, so he would only take a minute or two to get there.

As he walked to Maki’s dorm he could see Kirumi sitting alone at the fountain, staring sadly at her phone. He didn’t really have time to pursue that matter though. 

The dark haired boy opened Maki’s door, welcoming himself into her dorm. “ ** _Maki?_** ” He called out, awaiting a response.

“I’m not dead idiot.” She chuckled, laying against her headboard, biting her nails. There were noticeable red blotches around her eyes, although Shuichi didn’t think that he could imagine Maki crying. 

“Did something happen?” He said, as he moved over to sit on the bed next to her. A small silence overtook them... 

Unlike the other classes, the 79 was the embodiment of drama. Shuichi and Kaede started dating at the start of the year, then Maki and Kaito, from there the other classes payed attention to them for gossip. 

Also unlike the other classes, most of the 79 barely got along with each other. Too many clashing personalities. 

“-if I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?” Maki said, breaking him out of his mental assessment of their class. 

“Of course I won’t.” He said, his voice a little lower than it was before. “I think Kaito’s gay.” She said, choking on her own voice. 

Shuichi’s eyes widened slightly. “I don’t care if people are gay or not, but is that why you’re upset-“ 

“That’s such a stupid question, of course it is, I really like that douche.” 

“Okay, okay...” Shuichi exhaled as he spoke, he gently turned and pulled her down into a hug, which she welcomed by snuggling her body up against his own. 

“So why do you think he’s-“

“I went over to his dorm and I saw him kissing Kokichi.” She said bluntly. 

There was a long pause as he tried to process what she’d just said. For a start, Kaito hated Kokichi and second, how could someone so nice do that to Maki. 

“Do you want me to call Kaede and tell her to bring food back with them?” He said, resting his head on top of hers. 

“Please do, because I really don’t feel like going out right now.” The brunette groaned as she stretched her limbs out across the bed, resting her head against his chest. 

As abnormally close as they are, this was normal for them. Out of everyone Shuichi could say that Maki really was his best friend. 

“I don’t know what the hell to do though, like, do I just say ‘oh yeah, I saw you earlier kissing Kokichi, _haha_ ’.” Maki giggled, causing Shuichi to laugh lightly with her too. 

“I don’t know, Kaede dumped me because she said she was interested in someone else.” Shuichi laughed, tilting his head to lean it on his shoulder. 

“Wow, how could she not want to date someone so handsome and totally interesting all the time-“

“I know you’re making fun of me, but I’ve been going to the gym with Rantaro a lot recently so I’m feeling pretty good.” The dark haired boy smirked down at her. 

“ _Bullshit_ , I don’t believe you.” She said as she sat up and pouted at him. Shuichi pulled one arm out of the hoodie and left the rest of the hoodie loosely hanging around him. 

He flexed his arm “Go, feel it, I have at least two times the muscle now.”

Maki, skeptical and still pouting, reached her hand up and squeezed on his bicep. “Okay, I’ll admit, you’ve grown a little muscle.” She sniggered as she retracted her hand. Shuichi began stuffing his arm back inside of his hoodie. 

 

“I could fight Kaito so you don’t have to.” 

 

“He’d definitely knock you out.” She laughed aloud, threatening to fall into a laughing fit. 

Maki grabbed her phone and began swiping through it before changing her mind and setting her phone back down. “Can you text Kaede and tell her to bring food, I don’t want to explain anything.” The brunette sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her head. 

He hummed before he began typing away. 

 

**Shuichi:** Can you bring food back to Maki’s dorm. Can’t be bothered to go out

 

He sat his phone down before it began to ring. 

“Hey, are you guys not coming?” Kaede asked. “Nah, do you want to just bring food back and I’ll give you the money for it?” Shuichi said, kicking his shoes off and laying back against the headboard. 

“You and Maki alone together sounds _real_ fuckin’ suspicious!” He heard Miu yell in the background. “Miu, _shut up_! Yeah, we’ll bring food back. I’ll text you when we’re heading back.” Kaede said before hanging up. 

Shuichi pouted and surveyed the room. In front of him was the tv, which was switched off. To his right was the window and the bedside cabinet. To his left was Maki looking frustrated whilst hovering over her phone. 

“What’s going on now?” He raised his voice so that he’d hear her. Maki sighed and sauntered back into the bedroom, crawling onto the bed. “Kaito’s mad that your ‘round here hanging out with me.” She visibly dragged her tongue along her teeth, she flared her eyebrows. 

“Say that I told him to fuck off, he’s total hypocrite.” Shuichi growled, sticking his middle finger up high, flipping off Kaito who wasn’t even there. 

“Once again, he’d beat the shit out of you.” Maki laughed, pushing his head back with her hand. “He’s a total dick, he’d at least deserve a challenge.” He wiggled his eyebrows and held a playful tone as he raised his head back up.

“Dawwww, that’s cute, you think you’re a challenge.” Maki giggled, as she pushed his head back again. 

Shuichi laughed and got comfortable on the bed, sticking his arms behind his head. He’d forgotten about almost everything for a moment and just relaxed. 

Maki had strolled off into her kitchen, collecting cutlery and dishes. “Shuichi, what kind of food is Kaede bringing?” She yelled, the forks clashing off of each other as she lightly scrubbed them in the sink. 

“ _Shuichi_?” She yelled again, accompanied by a frustrated sigh. The brunette continued to wash the cutlery, but grew tired of the lack of response. 

She peaked her head out of the door, only to see Shuichi fast asleep on her bed. 

She rolled her eyes and went back to washing dishes. 

 

* * *

 

Kaede, Miu and Rantaro stood on the platform, waiting patiently for the subway to come. 

Kaede, was beginning to become impatient. For a start, the roads were closed off so they couldn’t get the bus home, then they missed the train because of Rantaro’s whining. 

So now they’re standing on one of the many underground platforms, waiting for the subway. 

The pianist could’ve cried when she heard and saw the subway car screech to a halt in front of them. 

“Fuckin’ finally, hope you know this is _your_ fault ‘Taro.” Miu smirked at the green haired boy, who only huffed and walked onto the cart in return. 

Kaede stayed silent, it would only be another thirty minutes then she could relax and have something to eat...

 

**1 Hour & 30 Minutes Later...**

 

The blonde was furious as they trudged through the campus in the pouring rain. 

The subway was delayed, but that was whatever, they get off across the street from campus anyway. It was the rain that annoyed her. The _freezing, pissing, rain._

“I can’t believe they didn’t just come and meet us, this is just an inconvenience now.” Rantaro groaned as he trudged across the concrete. 

“Your tellin’ me...” Miu cringed, holding her bomber jacket over her head to keep herself dry. 

“If my phone has water damage I’m billing it to Shuichi...” Kaede groaned as the trio turned the corner. 

Maki’s dorm wasn’t far now, they’d be freed from the rain soon. 

 

* * *

 

Maki couldn’t stand Shuichi’s snoring for much longer. It wasn’t necessarily loud than it was annoying and the constant tossing and turning that was messing up her freshly made bed.

She watched as he twisted onto his back and let out another long snore. She sighed and strolled over, looming over him and gently pushing his chest back and forth. 

“Shuichi, get up.” She said firmly as she continued to rub her hand on his chest to wake him up. The brunette rolled her eyes and pushed her hair behind her ears, kneeling beside him on the bed now. 

“Shuichi, c’mon, get up.” She said a little louder, firmly pushing him back and forth again. 

He nodded and slowly stretched one of his arms upwards. “Mhmmm...” he groaned, still not fully waking up. 

“They’re gonna be here soon, wake up.” She sighed and didn’t bother to try to pry him awake this time, she leaned back on her other hand.

“Five more minutes...” he drawled, throwing his arm over his face. 

She knew he wasn’t actually asleep anymore, judging by the smug smile that he was trying to hide behind his arm. 

The brunette laughed slightly and leaned forward, grabbing his arm “I swear to god, I’m gonna-“ 

She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and two soaked girls walked in, wiping their feet at the door. 

“Are we interrupting?” Kaede smirked teasingly at Maki. “He’s being a pain in the ass,” she pointed at Shuichi “where’s Rantaro?”.

Miu took the food into the kitchen whilst Kaede took her jacket off. “He went back to get changed first, we got caught in the rain.” She said sheepishly. 

“How much money do I owe you?” Shuichi asked as he hopped up, as if he’d never been asleep. “Twenty bucks, pay up.” 

 

“What’d you buy? A full course meal?” 

 

“No, it’s payback for making us come back, why’d you guys stay in anyways?” Kaede asked as she fell onto the bed. 

“A-Actually I fell asleep and that’s why Maki asked you guys to come back.” Shuichi gulped, hoping she wouldn’t see through his lie. 

“You should’ve just left him here.” The blonde giggled as she ruffled her damp hair. “I should’ve.” Maki giggled back, before shooting Shuichi a thankful look. 

A comfortable silence washed over them. Kaede made herself comfortable, nudging Shuichi to the edge of the bed until he was eventually on the carpet, leaning against the bed. 

Maki and Miu threw the somehow still heated food onto the bed, cutlery joining it at the sides. 

Maki ended up sitting on the carpet next to Shuichi, whilst Miu hopped onto the bed, grabbing her phone as she fell. 

“Hey, have you guys saw the new newsletter?” Miu asked as she scrolled through her phone, her eyes flicking across whatever she was reading. 

“What’s it say?” Shuichi asked, leaning his head back as if he was looking up at her. 

“It says there’s a prom in a couple weeks but there’s not an exact date yet because they’re waiting for everyone to buy tickets.” Miu rolled her eyes “Total cash grab.” 

Kaede shrugged “It’ll be fun, we should all go.” Miu furrowed her brow and turned back to her phone “‘Anyone under the influence of alcohol or any other substances will be removed, as well as anyone behaving inappropriately’- What the fuck’s this shit?!”

“Miu, its a high school prom, what do you expect?” Maki said, raising an eyebrow at the inventor. “It’s bullshit, just because they’re gonna have investors at this fuckin’ prom-“

 

“Ugh, money grabbing crooks, that’s what they are-“

 

“See, Shuichi’s got the right idea.” Miu and Shuichi nodded at each other. “Shuichi, you’ve singlehandedly became the most controversial person in this school.” The brunette laughed, the other two girls joining in.

“Ok, it’s not my fault that I’m right about this schools staff being shady. I mean there’s a lab underneath the school, what the hell’s that used for.” Shuichi pouted, raising a hand into the air. 

“You shouldn’t be poking your nose in places you don’t belong.” Maki hissed back at him. Kaede and Miu exchanged, teasingly, amused glances. 

“If I didn’t poke my nose in then Rantaro wouldn’t know his own talent.” Shuichi growled back at her. Maki’s expression softened into a smile and she shrugged her shoulder. “Fair point, you win this one.” She smirked. Shuichi giggled back at her, a soft smile gracing his lips as well. 

The four of them fell back into a comfortable silence, eating silently and checking their phones frequently. 

Shuichi broke the silence as he stood up, stretching his arms above his head. “I’ve gotta go, my uncle wants me to help him with a case, I’ll text you guys later.” He said, saying his goodbyes before leaving. 

He and Maki smirked at each other before he left. When the brunette turned back around she was met by two teasing smirks prying down at her. 

“What?” She asked, flashing her eyes between the two girls. “Ditching Kaito for Shuichi?” Kaede grinned, laughing slightly. 

“Shut up, no I’m not.” Maki pouted. Miu shrugged “I’d ditch him for Shuichi, Kaito’s only the ultimate astronaut because space is the only place that can contain his ego.” 

 

“How long have you been waiting to say that?” Maki laughed. “ _Fuckin’ ages._ ” The three girls began to laugh aloud. 

 

“Honestly, I don’t know....” Maki admitted quietly. “Oh really? What is it that your unsure about?” Kaede asked, a genuine smile on her face now. 

 

“Is it his nerdy habits? Maybe his collection of video games? Possibly even his flare for the-“

 

“We get it, he’s a total nerd, but to be fair he likes normal stuff too.” Kaede said in defence. The inventor rolled her eyes “Like what?” 

“He’s well dressed, likes normal shows, reads, stresses about studying, can be just a stereotypical guy at times.” The brunette laughed, standing up and grabbing the leftover food, taking it to the kitchen. 

The pianist leaned into Miu “I bet we can get them together at prom.” Miu looked her up and down “We totally can.” 

 

* * *

 

Rantaro sat on his bed, too drained from the rain to move. He’d went back to his dorm to dry off and get a change of clothes but, he really didn’t want to move now. 

However, he’d just bought pasta that he was hoping his friends hadn’t eaten a part of. 

The green haired boy ran his hand through his hair; feeling the dampness under his palm. He then mustered up the energy to walk over to the door, grabbing his umbrella as he left. 

He opened up the umbrella; the raindrops dripping off of the edges. Although it had became a dull day, it was still so warm. 

As he walked down the pathway, he came across a girl, her cardigan over her head, walking quickly. It only took him a moment to recognise the girl as Kirumi. 

“ _Kirumi_?” He called out, as he walked towards her, shielding her with his umbrella. 

“Oh, thank you Rantaro. What brings you out on a day like this?” She smiled, fixing her hair behind her ear. 

“I could ask you the same thing, but I’m going over to Maki’s dorm, I just went back to get changed.” Rantaro said, sticking his other hand in the pocket of his sweatpants. 

“Well, I had planned to go get groceries but it started to rain.” She said sheepishly, blushing slightly as she stared down at her feet. 

 

“I could go with you if you like?” 

 

“Don’t you already have plans?” 

 

“They can wait.” The green haired boy smiled charmingly. He pointed towards her soaked cardigan “Although, you might want to change that first.”

Kirumi shook her head lightly “It’s alright, it’s to be expected in the rain.” 

The adventurer pouted and gestured for her to hold the umbrella for a moment. She obliged and took a hold of the umbrella. She raised an eyebrow as Rantaro took off his hoodie, taking back the umbrella afterwards. 

He handed her the hoodie and gestured for her to give him the cardigan, which again, she obliged. “You can wear that, I’ll just carry this.” He smiled as he fixed his t-shirt. 

“T-Thank you.” She said, blushing as she threw navy hoodie over her head. He smiled again and held his arm out, which she giggled at and took hold of his arm. 

As the two of them began to walk down the pathways, Rantaro’s phone began to buzz in his pocket, causing him to groan. 

He pulled it out of his pocket, answering it. “Hey-“

“Where are you? I want some of your pasta.” Kaede spoke from across the phone. 

“Oh, I’m going with Kirumi to get groceries.” He said, mouthing ‘Kaede’ to Kirumi so she knew who was on the phone. 

 

“That’s nice of you- is she wearing your hoodie?-“

 

“She’s holding his arm.” He heard Maki say in the background. 

 

“That’s so cute, _awwwwww_ , _Taro’_ , I didn’t know-“

 

The rest was basically unintelligible garbage that was causing his face to grow hotter with every passing second. 

“ _Ohhhhhh_ , you should ask her to that prom thing in a couple weeks.” Kaede said excitedly. He could only imagine the dazzled look in her eyes... 

“I might... okay I gotta go.” Rantaro said, he hung up without waiting for a reply. Kirumi leaned forward, giggling as she looked at his face “Is something wrong?”

The green haired boy smiled cutely and averted his gaze “Y’know how it is, Kaede’s a handful.” 

“Kaede’s a nice person, whatever you’re being teased for, I’m sure you deserve it.” She chortled, before experimentally placing her hand inside of the kangaroo pocket on the hoodie. 

“I’m sure you’ve known me long enough to know that I could never be teased.” Rantaro smirked, flashing his eyebrows at her.

 

“Oh of course, you would never be teased for the pile of comic books under your bed-“

 

“To be fair, only you know about that, so only you can tease me on that.” He smirked again. The maid smiled and stared straight ahead, smiling gently “I didn’t know that...” 

As the two of them continued to walk together, she pretended she hadn’t heard Kaede on the phone. 

 

* * *

 

Shuichi groaned as he stretched himself out, reaching for the top of the doorway. 

His uncle had just called to say that he no longer need his help, so he’d texted Maki to say he was heading back to her dorm. 

But he honestly thought he could fall asleep any minute now. 

He put his hood up and locked the door, quickly walking down the pathway in hopes of escaping the rain faster. 

As he passed by the crossroads of the pathways, he noticed Kokichi and Kaito, standing outside, seemingly arguing. 

If he would’ve stopped to listen he would’ve looked too suspicious, so he decided to keep walking. 

As he opened the door to Maki’s dorm, there was the strangest thing that greeted him. 

The first thing he saw was Kaede having a meltdown on the carpet. 

“What’s going on?” He said as he closed the door. The blonde held her hand in the air “We just saw Rantaro and Kirumi, and it’s the cutest I’ve ever saw Rantaro.” 

“They hang out all the time.” Shuichi raised his eyebrow at her, confused at her excitement. 

 

“Since when?!” 

 

“Since forever.” The raven haired boy laughed as he took off his shoes and moved towards the bed, greeting Maki with a wave. 

“Oh, guess who _I_ saw?” Shuichi smirked at Maki. The brunette rolled her eyes “I know who you’re gonna say and I don’t want to know.” she hissed. 

“I don’t know so please elaborate.” Kaede said, leaning back on her hands. “Yeah me either, continue.” Miu said as she walked out of the bathroom. 

The detective rolled his head onto his shoulder, flashing his eyebrows at Maki “You’re call.” 

Maki sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a moment. “Okay fine, you guys can’t say anything to anyone though.” Maki said sternly. 

Kaede and Miu nodded at her and waited patiently for her to speak. “So today I went over to Kaito’s dorm because he wasn’t answering my texts.” The other two girls nodded to let her know they were keeping up. 

 

“I saw him kissing Kokichi-“

 

“That fuckin’ asshole-“ 

 

“Yeah, what a dick!” 

 

“What we’re all trying to say here is, none of us like Kaito.” Shuichi laughed at the brunette. Maki rolled her eyes and stood up “I’ve gotta go to the bathroom.” she said quietly. 

The other three in the room waited for Maki to lock the bathroom door before they started to look at each other again.

“ _Shuichi~~_ ” Kaede purred as she crawled up to his side of the bed. “What do you want?” The detective said bluntly. 

Kaede just flashed her eyebrows at him and flickered her eyelashes. “She’s trying to say that she thinks you might like Maki.” Miu said quietly. 

“Of course I do, we’re friends?” Shuichi said, a genuine look of confusion on his face. “How can you be so fuckin’ dense-“

“The other kind of like.” Kaede stated with a disappointed look on her face. Shuichi’s mouth formed an ‘o’ before his face began to slowly burn up. 

“So that’s a yes.” Kaede and Miu nodded at each other. The blonde went back onto the carpet, Miu following her. 

Maki emerged from the bathroom and took her place back on the bed. The other two girls looked back at her. “You okay?” Miu asked. 

The brunette nodded “Yeah, I’ve decided I’m not gonna let it bother me.” 

Kaede nodded at her “A good decision. What’re you gonna do about it though?” 

Maki shrugged and carefully slipped under the covers “I’m gonna ignore him for now. He’d honestly be far too hyped up by it for me to stay calm.” 

“Ugh, finally, we don’t have to invite him out with us anymore.” Miu cackled as she stood up. Miu nodded at Kaede, gesturing for her to stand up. “We’re gonna head out, we’ll see you guys later.” Miu said before her and Kaede left.

Maki sighed, again, deeper than before. “First my contract was cancelled then Kaito asked me out... I knew it was too good to be true.” She said sadly. 

“I’m glad I have you here though.” She smiled genuinely, a blush spreading across her face as she turned to face Shuichi. 

But all she was faced with was light snoring and Shuichi’s cute, sleeping face. 

 

“Ugh, what’s the point in saying anything to you!” She yelled, smacking a pillow over his face. 

 


	4. Shtudying With The Shishters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of class 77 are studying for their final exams, if you could even call it studying. 
> 
> Well you couldn’t because they’re a little preoccupied.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

 

Hajime was now awake. 

The stomping on the ceiling woke him up. 

This had happened every single morning for the last week and he couldn’t take it anymore. 

This dorm was a living nightmare. 

 

**_BANG! BANG!-_ **

 

“ **NAGITO, SHUT THE FUCK UP!** ” Hajime screamed, bouncing up out of his bed and staring at the ceiling. A calming silence followed after his outburst and it was almost blissful for this time in the morning. 

 

_Almost._

 

The brown haired boy heard his phone buzz, which was the only thing that ruined the moment. He glanced down at his phone. 

 

**Nagito:** r u ok dude? 

 

Hajime sighed and strolled over to the door, walking outside in his boxers. He turned the corner and strolled up the small set of stairs, knocking on Nagito’s door. 

The door swung open and the white haired boy adorned a confused look “Are you okay?”

“Not really, when are you gonna stop stomping on the floor boards? It’s really irritating.” Hajime huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Oh sorry, I’ve been working out.” The lucky student said nonchalantly. Hajime furrowed his brow and glanced past the other boy, seeing huge weights lying on the floor. 

“You know that when you lift weights, you don’t just drop them again.” Hajime said, a long sigh following behind his words. “Anyways, I’m trying to build some muscle so I don’t look as frail.” Nagito said as he leaned against the doorway, completely brushing off Hajime’s earlier statement. 

“ _Okay_... so are you gonna stop dropping your weights on the floor?” The brown haired boy said, gently rubbing his neck. Nagito nodded and began slowly closing the door “Yeah, yeah, are you going to that prom in a few weeks?”

Hajime raised an eyebrow at the other boy “I didn’t know there was a prom, but probably.” Nagito nodded at him then slammed the door shut, slightly startling Hajime.

He sighed and turned to walk back down the stairs, only to find someone standing at the bottom, staring up at him in confusion. It didn’t take a moment to recognise that it was Mahiru; she looked pretty... embarrassed. Pretty embarrassed. 

She cleared her throat before saying “Why are you out here in your underwear?” 

Hajime had forgot that he was barely clothed, mainly because it wasn’t that cold out, but also because he was too caught up in the Nagito dilemma. 

“It’s a long story.” He said sheepishly, as he walked downstairs and into his dorm room, holding the door open to invite Mahiru inside. 

“You were supposed to be at the library half an hour ago.” Mahiru nagged, rolling her eyes as she sat down on his bed. “It’s fine, it’s only studying-“

“That’s literally the worst attitude to have. You should really take exams more seriously.” The red haired girl pouted and looked away as Hajime began to put clothes on. 

“I’am taking them seriously, but I can’t say that I think doing an exam on something I’m supposed to be specialised in is gonna be hard.” He yawned as he lazily dropped a t-shirt over his head.

“Just hurry, I asked Hiyoko to buy food and she might be annoyed if I’m late.” She said as she picked at her nails. 

“I’ll only be another minute or two.” He said as he tied his shoelaces. 

“Mhm... sure yo-“

 

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

 

“ ** _THAT BASTARD’S STILL AT IT_**!” 

 

* * *

 

Hiyoko began jostling in her seat, bored and unwilling to listen to Soda’s rant about a radiosonde, whatever that was. 

“Can’t you sit still?” Fuyuhiko asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde girl. “I’m trying not to sprint away from this idiot! He’s boring me to death!” Hiyoko growled and pointed at Soda. 

“She does have a point, I don’t think he could get anymore boring.” Peko said, leaning back in her chair, her eyes still fixed onto the book she was reading. 

“I also agree, however, I may be biased because I’ve always preferred fantasy to sci-fi.” Sonia nodded, whilst looking through an old ragged book. 

“Sonia, why’re you reading a book that looks like it reveals the secrets of Satan’s asshole.” The dancer asked, leaning across the table to get a better look at the book. 

“I’m willing to bet my families fortune on that Ghundam gave it to her.” Fuyuhiko sighed, shifting in his chair. 

The princess nodded profusely with a toothy grin “He was kind enough to lend it to me, it’s all about necromancy.” 

Hiyoko rolled her eyes and sat back down, once again bored of the conversation. Soda cleared his throat and sat forward again “So, for my-“

“Hey guys, sorry we’re late.” Mahiru said as her and Hajime smiled as they walked towards the table everyone was sat at. 

“Should’ve known you were with Hajibae...” Hiyoko mumbled, flickering her eyebrows to herself. “Is someone jealous?” Fuyuhiko teased, a cat like smirk spread across his face. 

“Don’t annoy her, she’ll beat you up.” Peko warned him calmly. Fuyuhiko silently agreed with her and opened up his phone, instead deciding to read over his digital notes.

Soda’s face lit up as Hajime sat down next to him, and everyone could see he was about to ask something extremely stupid. “Why were you two taking so long?” The pink haired boy said happily. 

“Mahiru came to wake me up because I slept in, then I was arguing with Nagito.” The brown haired boy said calmly as he unzipped his bag, pulling out his notebook and setting it on the table. 

“Dude, you’re a major bummer sometimes...” Soda said dejectedly as he went back to staring at his blueprints. 

“Better than being a total perv, seriously you’re getting just as bad as Teruteru-“

“No one could ever be as bad as that freak.” Hiyoko spat, turning away and pouting childishly. 

“Yeah, Nagito mentioned a prom that’s happening in a few weeks, are you guys gonna go to it?” Hajime asked, now rifling through pieces of paper in his bag.

“Yeah, Ms Yukizome will probably grill us if we don’t.” The yakuza said, shrugging, his eyes analysing the screen in front of him. 

“You’re probably right...” Hajime mumbled. The, now, ultimate lawyer became lost in his notes. The intricate way he’d laid out each point; the small illustrations guiding him from one point to the next. 

He didn’t notice the ongoing conversations happening around him. 

Mahiru noticed how Hiyoko had been quieter than usual, actually looking over her notes instead of looking for something to poke fun at. 

It was great, but it was also worrying. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Mahiru asked quietly, not entirely prying her eyes away from her notes. 

“Nothing, you just better not ditch me now that you’ve got a boyfriend.” Hiyoko grumbled, a laugh, quickly being covered by a cough escaped from Fuyuhiko. 

“I’m not dating Hajime-“ 

“You’re just friends, blah, blah, don’t care.” The blonde rolled her eyes, still reading through her notes.

“I didn’t know you could get jealous-“

“Not jealous, protective.” 

“ _Jealous~._ ” Mahiru sang, determined to get a rise out of her friend. “Shouldn’t you be borrowing study notes from your boyfriend.” Hiyoko growled. 

“Oh, I actually did put some stuff in his bag-“

“Okay, can you just admit that you like him.” Hiyoko raised an eyebrow at the red head. “W-What? No I don’t.” Mahiru pouted, averting her gaze back to her notes. 

“Ugh, you’re insufferable, here, watch this.” The blonde stated before twirling around in her seat. “Does everyone have a date to that prom?” The blonde smirked, and Mahiru knew exactly where she was going with this.

“Peko-“

“Does everyone have a date to the prom _except_ Fuyuhiko and Peko.” The dancer rolled her eyes, causing Fuyuhiko to smirk. 

“How about it Sonia? Would you want to go with me?” Soda asked politely, accompanied by a toothy grin. “Not really, I’ll ask Gundham if he’d like to accompany me instead.” The princess said bluntly, still not prying herself away from her book. 

The mechanic turned to Hajime, a heartbroken look on his face, he then turned to Fuyuhiko, still adorning the same features. “Aren’t you guys gonna back me up?” He said, on the verge of tears. 

“Dude, you try way too hard.” Hajime cringed. “Yeah I agree, stop fuckin’ stalking her.” The yakuza cringed as well. 

“Okay, I’m sick of you guys ganging up on me, if Nagito was here he’d back me up.” The mechanic said proudly, a smug grin plastered on his face.

“If Nagito was here he’d probably point a gun at us and make us all back up.” Mahiru said, causing everyone to smirk. “You don’t have to defend him because your crushing on him!” Soda barked, scrambling around, desperate for some help. 

“No I’m not-“

“You took it too far.” The blonde boy stated, shaking his head in disapproval. 

“Screw you asshole, I’m outta here!-“

“‘The fuck did you say!” Fuyuhiko yelled back at the mechanic, bouncing up onto the seat. Peko placed her hand on Fuyuhiko’s arm “Fuyuhiko, you’re making a public spectacle of yourself” she said politely.

The group watched as Soda snatched his blueprints and stormed off, his feet clamping off of the ground with each step. Fuyuhiko sighed and sat back down. 

“Well that backfired...” Hiyoko muttered. 

The group simultaneously let out frustrated sighs before falling into a comfortable silence.

 

* * *

 

**Elsewhere in the school....**

 

Nagito couldn’t remember what he had been doing, but right now he was waking up in what he’d assumed to be the nurses office. 

“D-D-Do you feel o-o-ok n-now?” A familiar, yet timid, voice asked. 

Nagito raised an eyebrow at the question, should he not feel okay? To be fair, he did feel a little lightheaded. 

“Just a little lightheaded, did something happen?” The white haired boy asked as he sat up, propping himself up on the pillows.

He turned his head to see a very shy, yet very cute nurse, her hair cut into miss matched pieces. 

“Y-You fe-fell out a-a wi-window, I-I was s-so w-worried!” Mikan said with the most confidence she could muster, which wasn’t much. “Oh, how’d I do that?” Nagito asked, scratching his head.

“I-I-I don’t know!” Mikan frowned, grabbing her hair out of frustration. The lucky student smiled and jumped up, almost falling from the sudden dizziness that washed over him. 

“You’re truly amazing for helping me Mikan, I might’ve died without you!” Nagito exclaimed, an excited look on his face.

“Y-You wou-wouldn’t have d-died, b-but... thank you...” she said shyly, turning away as a blush began to spread across her face. 

The lucky student strolled over to the other bed, picking up his hoodie that must have been removed earlier. “Can I ask you something?” He said as he put his hoodie on. 

“Y-Y-Yes?” She yelped, surprised at his sudden change in tone. “Why’re you so nervous all the time?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“W-Well, I-I-I’ve n-never had fr-friends before...” she said, facing downwards, a sad smile on her face. 

“Me either, but I know that we’re all friends... maybe not Hiyoko, but most of us are friends.” Nagito said reassuringly, smiling softly at her. 

“Y-Yeah, I-I know...” the nurse muttered, her smile growing a little happier. “For example, me and you are friends aren’t we?” He continued to smile, which in turn made her smile too. 

“Y-Yeah, we are a-aren’t we.” 

“Yup, and the place to start would be that prom in a few weeks.” Nagito said coyly and leaned back on his hands. 

“P-P-P-Prom?!” She said, somehow startled by the word ‘prom’. “Yeah, you can come with me, and I promise nothing will happen to you.” The lucky student somehow made his words sound soothing

Mikan stopped for a moment, physically relaxing and her face going blank. For a single moment Mikan was at peace. 

“So what do you say?” Nagito asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. “Okay...” she took a deep sigh and closed her eyes “but please, if-... if anything happens-“

“I’ll get you out of there. I’ll carry you out if I have to.” The white haired boy chuckled. Mikan began to giggle; the sound was low and airy, but it was a laugh. 

He was going to look forward to this ‘prom’.

 

* * *

 

“So are you or aren’t you gonna ask him to go to prom with you.” Hiyoko said sternly, a serious look on her face.

Mahiru paused, clearly thinking up a thousand possible answers, but her face was still somewhat taken aback. “Okay, one, it’s not a prom it’s just some weird gala thing the school’s having to get investors. And two, I don’t like him like that-“

“You’re so full of shit.” Fuyuhiko said, cringing at the girl. The two girls looked at each other then back at Fuyuhiko. 

“What’s it to you midget?” Hiyoko snarled, crossing her arms across her chest. The yakuza tilted his head to the side and smirked “I bet I can get him to ask you to go with him, as soon as he gets back from the bathroom.” 

“Anything else?” The dancer asked, raising her eyebrow. “Yeah actually, just because your a few inches taller doesn’t mean you’re any fuckin’ better than me.” The blonde snapped before going back to staring blankly at his phone.

Hiyoko turned and stared at her friend, a clear malice hidden behind her eyes. “Hiyoko, I’m not gonna argue with you over this anymore.” Mahiru said, a sigh following her words. 

“Good, because I don’t want to keep asking you the same question and getting lied to.” The dancer pouted childishly, leaning back in her seat. 

“You are so overdramatic.” Mahiru’s eyes fluttered shut. She slowly began to open them again and-

“AHHHHH” she screeched. 

“Oh sorry, _did Ibuki scare you~_ ” Ibuki smirked, smiling from ear to ear. “Jesus christ, Ibuki you almost gave me a heart attack.” The photographer said in slight shock. 

“Oh, that’s the name of my new song.” The musician said with a certain amount of sincerity. “What is?” Mahiru asked, genuinely curious. 

“‘You almost gave me a heart attack’.” Hiyoko said, nudging Mahiru on the arm and pointing towards Ibuki. “Is it?” The photographer prodded due to Ibuki’s lack of response. 

“No, it’s called ‘red head in love’.” Ibuki laughed, and gave Hiyoko a high five. “Where is Hajibae~~” Ibuki sang as she fell into the seat next to Mahiru. 

“He’s in the bathroom, sitting around Mahiru really gives him a stiffy-“

“Hiyoko what part of your ass do you pull all this shit out of?” Fuyuhiko snapped, Peko quickly putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. 

“Dude, Peko’s like your carer.” Ibuki pointed at him and Peko, her guitar pick still in between her fingers. 

“Ibuki, how would you feel if I got Hajime to take Mahiru to prom.” Fuyuhiko said, an evil grin plastered on his face.

“I’d feel like I’d have to debut ‘red head in love’.” The musician answered quickly. Ibuki sat back in her seat and kicked her feet up on the table, pulling her guitar onto her lap. 

“Y’know Ibuki, sometimes you remind me of Rosa Diaz, but less terrifying.” Peko commented, with a small smile on her face. 

“I’d love to fuc-“

“Ibuki finds her attractive.” Mahiru said quickly, smacking her hand over Ibuki’s mouth, removing once she was done talking. 

“Ibuki see, Ibuki do...” Hiyoko muttered. The musician lifted her head to look around and her eyes lit up.

“ ** _HAJIBAE~~_** ” She yelled, waving her hand at the brown haired boy.

“Oh, hey Ibuki, how’s your song coming along?” Hajime asked as he sat down at his place at the table. 

“My song is rockin’ as usual.” Ibuki said smugly; she has a certain arrogance that can be believed. “Are you performing at that prom thing in a few weeks?” He asked whilst searching for his notebook. 

“Yeah, Sayaka from the other class is gonna be singing, I’m just on the guitar.” She pouted sadly. “Who’re you taking to the prom Hajime?” She asked, flicking her gaze over to Fuyuhiko to signal him. 

“Why don’t you ask Mahiru? She’s not going with anyone, plus you guys are pretty close.” Fuyuhiko said, winking at Hiyoko, hoping that she’ll follow up with some confirmation.

“Uhhh... I don’t know...” Mahiru gulped, looking over to the dancer, hoping for some kind of approval. Hiyoko sighed deeply and fully turned in her seat. 

“You should totally go with him, it’s not like he’s gonna kidnap you.” The blonde haired girl smiled wryly. 

“Sounds fun, are you in?” Hajime asked honestly, adorning an innocent look on his face. “Sure, it does sound like a lot of fun.” The red head said before taking a deep breath.

She glanced down at her phone and began packing her things “Hiyoko we’ve gotta go, we said we’d meet up with Chiaki to help with her gaming skills.” 

“Sounds so lame when you say it out loud.” Hiyoko rolled her eyes and followed after her friend. 

Hajime let out a deep breath and slammed his fist on the table. “Okay guys, we did it.” He said with a large grin. 

“You don’t understand how hard it is to balance a phone in a book for four hours.” Peko giggled as she removed her phone from her book and placed it on the table. 

“Wait _whaaaat_?” Ibuki sang, furrowing her brows confusedly. 

“To sum it up, we’ve been texting Hajime what Hiyoko and Mahiru’s been saying so we could try and figure out if she’d say yes to him asking her to go to prom.” Fuyuhiko said bluntly. 

“Seems a little convoluted and I don’t use that word, usually because I don’t know what it means.” The musician, pouted. 

“You used it correctly, but yes it was a complicated mess but we got there.” Peko sighed contently, happy that this was over. 

“Do you really think I’m like Rosa?” Ibuki asked happily. “Half and half.” Peko said, waving her hand halfway in the air. 

“Anyways, we need to get planning what I’m gonna do that night.” Hajime said. 

The entire table groaned and threw their heads in various directions. It was going to be a long next few weeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this a little late, I’ve been binging b99 again and I forgot how much I loved Rosa and Gina. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed, as usual any and all criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading.


	5. Pre Prom Premonitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 78 may be becoming... problematic.

Class 78 sat in silence. Mr Kizakura had demanded silence due to his hangover and... well, they didn’t really have a choice. 

However, that didn’t mean they didn’t have any other means of communication. Phones, paper airplanes and hand signals were what kept the flow of conversation. 

It was times likes this that they were glad they’d made a group chat. Outside of silent classes it was only an annoyance but within it, there was nothing better.

 

**Hagakure:** Would you rather screw a ugly chick or a dude 

 

There was no words to process how every single one of the girls replied ‘ugly chick’.

 

“Seriously?” Naegi whispered to Kirigiri, slightly in shock. “Because I’d feel bad that no one else would.” Kirigiri shrugged back at him. 

 

**Maizono:** Girls aren’t as likely to act douchey about it afterwards 

 

“Looks like you guys have different reasons.” The brown haired boy chuckled quietly. “She’s not wrong-“

 

**Hagakure:** NAEGS, KIRI, THIS IS A STRICT GC ONLY ZONE 

 

**Naegi:** The only reason ur not talking is because Togami’s stuck in front of u 

 

“I’m glad Togami and Fukawa left the group or else you’d be getting intense glares right now.” The violet haired girl whispered. 

 

**Enoshima:** I just wanna say that because I’m gay I’d fck the girl regardless

 

**Celestia:** Same but I’d have some class about it 

 

“I always forget that Enoshima’s gay...” Naegi pouted cutely, staring down at his phone.

 

**Enoshima:** Bih I can have class 

 

**Asahina:** No, we’re not doing this weird flirting thing that u 2 do again. Next question. 

 

**Kuwata:** Leave them alone love is love 

 

“He’s totally perving on them.” Kirigiri cringed, Naegi doing the same in return. “Oh I meant to ask, are you going to prom?” The brunette asked, a gentle grin sliding onto his face. 

“Yeah I think so, are you?” The violet haired girl said in return. 

“Cool, we should go together.” is what Naegi wanted to say, what he actually said was:

 

“Love that for you.” 

 

The detective quirked an eyebrow upwards and cocked her head to the side, a confused smile gracing her lips. 

 

**Kuwata:** Hagakure’s gonna get laid at prom

 

“That’s it, _fuck_ this, I’m outta here!” Maizono boomed as she stormed to the front of the class. 

Mr. Kizakura bounced up out of his sleep, completely dumbfounded by the sudden outburst. “Whoa, what’s going on?” Kizakura asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he surveyed the room. 

“Maizono’s freakin’, nothing unusual y’know.” 

“Kuwata, stop being a dick.” Enoshima barked, acrylic nails out and ready to scratch. 

“Sir, go home and go to bed, we’re all leaving.” Maizono sighed as she left, the rest of the class following behind her. 

“Naegi, back me up here, I didn’t say anything horrible did I?” Kuwata asked, scratching his neck nervously. 

“I think she just isn’t into you.” The lucky student said with a small laugh. “Kiri, Naegi, hurry up we’re leaving.” Asahina yelled from the doorway. 

Kirigiri nodded at Naegi and headed towards the door, Naegi following closely behind. 

Kuwata sighed and pulled out a small black box. He flipped it open with his thumb, a silver necklace gleaming from inside; a small pendent with a ‘S’ engraved in it attached to the chain. 

 

“Fuck this prom.” 

 

* * *

 

“What the hell are you two doing?!” Asahina exclaimed as she hurried down the hallway. 

She couldn’t exactly describe what she was looking at other than Naegi sitting on top of the lockers whilst Kirigiri tries to pry one of the locker doors open. 

“Lost my key, Kiri’s helping me open my locker.” Naegi said nonchalantly and continued to stomp on the top of the locker. 

“Okay, no-“

“Stop poking holes in our plan Hina!” 

“Yeah Hina, what’s your deal?” Kirigiri chimed in, pouting at the swimmer. 

“You guys can’t just go around busting locker doors open!” The swimmer boomed, storming over and moving Kirigiri away from the locker. 

Naegi jumped down from on top of the locker and inspected the battered metal door. “Great job Kiri, I think it’s almost opened.” He smirked and gestured for her to come over. 

Kirigiri skipped over and began to help Naegi pry the door open, much to Asahina’s disapproval. 

 

**_CLUNK!_ **

 

The door flew off and landed at Naegi and Kirigiri’s feet. 

The two looked up, Naegi with a childish glee and Kirigiri with her instinctive curiosity. They were both met by a sheet of paper, propped up on a stick that read ‘Prom?’, alongside a small drawing of Naegi holding a bouquet of flowers.

“Wow... that’s great... amazing- I need to go.” Kirigiri announced before attempting to sprint away, only to be stopped by Asahina gripping onto her arm and pulling her back. 

“Nope, your staying and giving him an answer, I’ve had to third wheel you two for weeks. So now you’re gonna give me a conclusion.” Asahina stated firmly, spinning the violet haired girl around. 

Asahina leaned into Kirigiri’s ear and whispered “This is the part where you say, that you-“ 

“Hina it’s fine, I think I’ve got this.” Kirigiri sighed and smiled at her friend. “I’d love to go with you Naegi-“

There was a “ _WOOOOO_ ” followed by several clunks as Naegi ran up the locker and backflipped off of it.

“Kiri, did you know he could do that?”

“I had no idea.” 

“I still need to get a suit, should we go matching or?-“ Naegi let out a ‘oof’ as Asahina and Kirigiri began dragging him down the hallway. 

 

* * *

 

The library was oddly silent, especially considering it was a library and was always supposed to be quiet. So Celestia enjoyed the school atmosphere for once, which was odd. 

So as she sat in the library, sipping her iced tea, she realised something. 

The library was only so empty because Ikusaba sat in the corner with a sword resting on her lap. 

“Ikusaba, is there a reason why there’s a weapon in your lodging-“

“I was placed here to make sure no one disturbs you.” The soldier said with absolute conviction.

“By whom?” The gambler asked, quirking her eyebrow at the other girl. Ikusaba shrugged and leaned back in her chair, looking absolutely unfazed. 

“I can’t disclose that-“

“It’s your sister isn’t it?” Celestia said with an exasperated sigh. Ikusaba looked in shock for a slight second before realising that Celestia is, in fact, not an idiot. 

“...Possibly-“

“Just say yes!” 

“Yes! Junko asked me!” 

“Was that so hard?!” Celestia boomed, sticking her index finger in the air, the pointed ring giving off a menacing aura. 

“My employers real name was Jessica Diva.” 

**...**

Ikusaba’s words were followed by a long and uncomfortable silence. Celestia genuinely looked as if she could kill the other girl with her look alone.

“Is this funny-“

“Why the fuck’s this place so quiet?” Enoshima boomed as she casually strolled into the library. “Because it’s a library, there’s not meant to be sound here.” Celestia said smugly.

“Oh yeah, who said so?” Junko said, lowering her voice seductively and striding towards the gambler. “I did, is there a problem?” Celestia said back, also lowering her voice and walking towards the diva. 

“You really think you can stay quiet?” Junko said as she dug her heel into Celestia’s foot. Strangely enough it caused the other girl to moan quietly. 

“Should I leave?” 

“No, stay there sis.” The pigtailed girl said, pointing an acrylic nail wielding finger at the soldier. 

“Maybe you should try reading for once.” Celestia said as she shoved a book into the other girl’s chest, causing Enoshima to moan loudly. 

“Nothing against you two but this is making me very uncomfortable.” Ikusaba spoke up as she edged towards the door. 

“Glad you took a page out of my book, but let’s get serious.” Enoshima said, her previously amused look being replaced by something more blank and serious. 

“Meaning what?” Celestia asked, a genuinely confused look on her face. “Let’s do this thing.” Enoshima said as she attempted to dip her face down into the other girl’s lips. 

Only for Celestia to duck out of the way and sprint out of the library. “What the hell?!” Enoshima yelled, twisting her hand in the air. 

“Maybe she realised that what you two were doing was weird-“

“Oh, shut the fuck up sis!” 

 

* * *

 

Kuwata sulked around the bleachers, in a bad mood from the earlier shenanigans. 

There was no way he could ask Maizono to prom now... 

“Dude, stop being so bummed out.” Yahuhiro said as he walked towards Kuwata, baseball in hand. 

“You have it easy, you’re _totally_ blazed all the time...” Kuwata growled, staring off at the empty pitch in front of him.

“I mean, we could just go together. Y’know bro’s before hoes.” Yasuhiro said confidently, pounding his chest with his fist and a broad smile. 

“Yeah but it’d just be us, can’t have a guys night with only two guys.” Kuwata pouted, slowly getting up onto his feet. 

“Who says you can’t?” Yasuhiro smirked as he tossed the baseball at Kuwata, who expertly catching it in his hand.

The baseball star smirked and started jumping down the bleachers before turning and tossing the ball back up at his friend. “I think you might be right ‘Hiro.” Kuwata smirked up at the other boy. 

“Of course I’am.” Yasuhiro said proudly before tossing the ball back at Kuwata. “I can see into the future~~” Yasuhiro sang as he sprang down the bleachers and joined back up with the ginger haired boy. 

“Dude... you can see into the future!” Kuwata said excitedly, ready to bounce off of the walls from excitement. 

“Yeah, so what?” The clairvoyant said nervously. “You can tell me what’s gonna happen next, ok we gotta go do this.” The baseball star said, pulling the other boy by the sleeve. 

Off in the distance a certain bluenette came into the two boys’ field of vision. 

“Hey, Kuwata, I-“

“Sorry, _sing-song-lada-dada-ding-dong_ , no time, gotta go~!” Kuwata sang as he skipped past her, Yasuhiro following closely behind. 

Maizono took a deep breath and pulled out her phone and began calling Asahina. 

“Hello?-“

“I think I just met the rudest, stupidest and, weirdly, the most attractive person ever.” Maizono said with a straight face and a serious tone. 

“Are you drunk?” 

 

* * *

 

Kirigiri and Naegi stared at Asahina as she hung up the phone, both awaiting an answer for her suddenly phone call. 

“I think Maizono’s drunk, no biggy.” The brunette shrugged it off and stroll past the other two. 

“So Naegi, do you know what kind of suit you’re looking to buy?” Kirigiri asked as she scanned the well kept store filled with expensive suits and dresses. 

“I’m not sure yet...” Naegi said as he and Kirigiri walked away, inspecting each suit in intense detail. 

Asahina looked away for what felt like a second, only to discover that it had literally been half an hour... something had to be done about this.

“Okay, why don’t you just choose a few suits and try them on.” Asahina snapped across the empty store at the only two other people inside. 

Naegi and Kirigiri shrugged at each other and then proceeded to ignore Asahina’s plan. Asahina then took matters into her own hands (literally) and pushed both of them towards the changing rooms. 

 

**30 Minutes Later**

 

“I hope this is the last.” Kirigiri sighed and leaned back on her hands. “It’s gotta be, the store closes in twenty minutes.” The brunette said, a slight anxiousness wavering in her voice.

The curtain was drawn back, revealing Naegi in a double breasted khaki green suit. 

“Huh, it suits you.” 

“Kiri, I can’t believe you would steal my pun-“

“No, it actually looks really good on you.” The detective said, almost in shock at how well the suit fitted him. It was almost as if it was made for him. 

“Yeah, it’s super comfortable too.” The luckster said with a slight twinkle in his eye. He tried his best to stay still whilst Asahina inspected him, but flinched when she gasped at the price. 

“Naegi, how much were you planning on paying for a suit?” Asahina asked in light shock. 

“Maybe a hundred dollars?” 

“This suit is five hundred...”

There was a long pause as the three of them glanced back and forth each other.

“I think I’ve got a plan.” Kirigiri said as she stood and gathered Naegi’s clothes from the changing room and neatly packed them into her handbag. 

“Naegi look at yourself in that mirror over there, Asahina stand near the door. When I signal you, Naegi, pretend to have a panic attack.” 

“Wait, how will I know the signal.”

“Trust me, _you’ll know_.” 

As instructed, Asahina went and stood by the door, inspecting sunglasses that peaked her interest. Naegi stood in front of a mirror, really making a show of checking himself out. 

 

**BRINGBRINGBRINGBRINGBRING-**

 

Suddenly the fire alarm had been set off and Naegi could swear he almost had a heart attack. Suddenly he felt himself being grabbed by someone and pulled away, everything was just a blur around him to be honest.

“Naegi, move!” Asahina yelled as she pushed the brunette forward, causing him to stumble over his feet. 

He followed the other two girls to the front door where everyone had gathered after the fire alarm had been set off. 

“Wait, Kiri did you-“

“No time, keep walking.” Kirigiri said as she continued to guide him and Asahina through the crowd of people. 

The three of them stopped at the back of the crowd, all three standing in a perfect line, all staring back at the crowd. 

“I can’t believe that worked...” The swimmer said in disbelief. The violet haired girl shrugged and glanced sideways towards a burly man staring at them. 

“Security sees us-“

“I know, just **_run_**!” 


	6. Last Minute Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 79 kids have a pretty okay day? Hmm that’s not right.

“ **WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!** ”

 

“Chill it’s fine-“

 

“‘ **TARO, HOW CAN YOU FUCKING SAY THAT _THIS_ IS FINE!**” Miu screeched and stretched her arms out, referring to the mess of her room. 

All around her dorm room were bottles of beer and cans of cider, accompanied by several spillages on the carpet and her bedsheets. 

“Hey, what’s going- oh my god, what happened in here?!” Maki said, her face going from calm and composed to completely shocked within a millisecond. 

“I have no fuckin’ clue but I need this place clean in thirty minutes, Kiibs is coming back.” Miu let out a long sigh and stormed into the kitchen, returning with a plastic bag. 

“I know he called me, I bet this schools gonna have him building some creepy shit for their weird ass agenda-“

“Shuichi stop talking.” Maki declared as she paced back and forth, picking up bottles and cans from the floor. 

“What the hell is that?” Maki asked, pointing at Shuichi’s soaked foot. “Oh- _phahaha_ \- I went to the bathroom and I stood in the toilet by accident.” Shuichi said before him and Rantaro burst into an uproarious laughter. 

“Stay still soggy foot.” The assassin said quietly as she pulled off his sock and began drying his foot with the sheets. 

 

“Maki, my fuckin’ sheets-“

 

“We’re gonna need to change them anyway!” 

 

“Damn, girls got a foot fetish-“

 

“SHUT UP ‘TARO”“SHUT UP ‘TARO”

 

Rantaro immediately backed off after the two girls screamed at him. 

“Both of you go sit in the kitchen until we clean this up.” The brunette ordered, the two boys obeying like little puppies. 

Miu strolled into the room, and shook her head at the mess. They’d somehow made her room messier than it was before, which she thought was impossible. 

“This sucks, we can’t even call Kaede to help out.” The brunette huffed, as she stripped the bed only to reveal what looked like a burn mark (she decided not to tell Miu about that).

“First day Kiibs is back and it’s a disaster. I mean why the hell are those two even drunk.” Miu said, letting her hands drop and slap against her thighs. 

“We’re starting the party early, it’s the pre prom warmup!” Shuichi yelled, leaning towards the door and sticking his thumb up at the two girls. 

“Thank you ‘Ichi, you’ve been... really helpful.” Maki said exasperatedly and looked down at her feet. 

When she looked back up Miu was lightly smiling at her and quirking one eyebrow upwards. It was almost horrifying how calm the inventor was being. 

“What?” Maki asked, laughing nervously. “Why do you still date Kaito when you know he’s an asshole, and there’s a perfectly good non-asshole over there in the kitchen.” The inventor smirked. 

 

“We should call Kirumi and ask her for help cleaning up-“

 

“Stop avoiding the truth-“

 

“Kiibo’s gonna be here in twenty minutes and he’s gonna have a heart attack if he sees this place.” The assassin growled and whipped out her phone, calling Kirumi almost as if she was on speed dial. 

Whilst Maki was on the phone, Miu moved back into the kitchen and slipped into her standby sliders. 

Shuichi and Rantaro lay face down on the table, both of them talking lowly to each other, before immediately being distracted by one of Miu’s inventions.

Shuichi pressed his face into the table, his head beginning to pound from the long afternoon of drinking heavily. He turned his head sideways, one arm still wrapped around it. 

“So Kirumi’s coming over, ultimate maid to clean up the ultimate mess.” Maki joked as she walked into the kitchen. The detective watched her as she walked, the way her shorts were perfectly fitted to her waist, the way her waist swayed as she walked. 

It was almost as if it was all calling out to him, _Shuichi_ , _Shuichi_ -

 

“Shuichi!”

 

“What?” He said, sitting up and snapping out of his trance. 

“Are you sober enough to come with me to the store?” The brunette asked, leaned back against the counter with a soft smile gracing her lips. 

“Uh, yeah, totally, let’s go.” He said, bouncing up out of the chair and immediately stumbling. “Are you sure you’re okay to come? I can just go on my own-“

“No, I want to go with you, I love helping you with stuff.” He said nonchalantly, before going off in search of his shoes. 

“Alright then...” The assassin smiled, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. The inventor giggled and leaned into Maki’s ear “I think he likes you.” Maki rolled her eyes and pushed the other girl away. 

Rantaro sat up, leaning back against the chair, looking as if he could burst into tears at any moment. 

“Don’t say some shit about Kirumi coming over, she’s your hot almost girlfriend and your gonna be fine.” Miu sighed deeply and grabbed a bottle of perfume from the counter, spraying it everywhere, then all over Rantaro. 

“You ready to go?” Shuichi asked as he fixed the collar on his track jacket. Maki nodded at him and opened the door, revealing Kirumi walking upstairs to the door. 

“Oh thank god you’re here, everything’s falling apart and I really need to go buy some stuff.” Maki said with a sigh of relief.

“Okay? Well that’s fine, I’ve got this.” Kirumi said enthusiastically before walking into the dorm room. 

“Okay lets go, we don’t have a lot of time.” Maki said as she pulled Shuichi downstairs.

* * *

 

Kaede waited outside the mall, two cups of coffee in hand. If she was honest with herself, she would say she was a little nervous because the other person was late. 

But she decided to be optimistic and give the other girl the benefit of the doubt. She’ll show up... even if it takes another hour. 

The blonde looked to her left and felt a weight be lifted off of her shoulders. 

She watched as the seductress with the glasses on strolled towards her, smiling and waving happily.

“Hey, sorry my bus was late.” Tsumugi said sheepishly. “It’s all good, oh, here one of these are for you.” The pianist said as she handed the other girl one of the coffees. 

Kaede stood up straight and held her arm out, the other girl hooking her arm around it. They both giggled cutely at each other as they walked into the mall. 

“I thought you were messing with me when you said you wanted to go on a date.” Kaede admitted with a shy laugh. 

“And I thought you were messing with me when you said you were bi, so I guess we’re even.” Tsumugi smirked, cuddling into Kaede’s arm. 

“ _So_ , you’re looking for some finishing pieces for your dress?” The pianist asked in an attempt to make conversation.

“Yeah, I’m super proud of the dress so far, I just hope the plebs I’m gonna try sell it to like it.” Tsumugi said, rolling her eyes to emphasise her point.

“They’ll love it, it’s super sexy, plus it’ll look even better on you.” The blonde smirked cheekily and took a sip of her coffee. 

“They’re all middle aged white men, so seeing an underage girl in a sexy dress should sell it to them-“

“ _Jeez_ , not all guys are monsters you know. Like I know there’s assholes but they’re not _all_ assholes, if you get that.” Kaede said, a wide smile on her face as she turned to Tsumugi. 

Her smile immediately dropped when she turned back around. In front of her was Kaito and Kokichi walking, Kokichi talking enthusiastically and Kaito listening closely to whatever he was saying. 

It would be cruel to Maki if she were to say they looked a little cute... but they looked a little cute. 

“Speaking off assholes, there’s two that we know.” Kaede inhaled, bracing herself for the awkward interaction. 

“Hey, Kaede _~~_ ” Kokichi cried out, sounding more flamboyant than usual. “Hey you two, what are you guys up to?” Tsumugi said, stepping in to take over for the other girl. 

“Uh, we’re just shopping. Just... y’know, some stuff for prom.” Kaito said before clearing his throat, the awkward aura already beginning to weigh on him. 

“Yeah, I’m making my own dress so I’m just finishing off.” The cosplayer smiled politely, before flashing a reassuring look at Kaede.

“Wow, that’s a lot more forward thinking than the other skanks we’re gonna see.” Kokichi said, undeterred by the fact he’d just insulted half the people he knew in one sentence.

Kaito licked his lips and averted his gaze, before turning back and opening his mouth to speak. But Kaede shook her head, signalling for him not to say anything. 

“Before you ask, no Maki’s not going with you, she’s coming with us.” Kaede snarled, hoping he’d get the message. 

“ _Cool_... that’s cool, I’ll just see her at some point.” The astronaut, said as he jammed his hands in his pockets. 

“Okay, we better get going, see you guys later.” Tsumugi said before walking away, effectively dragging Kaede away with her, leaving the other two boys a little shell shocked. 

The two girls began giggling and leaned in close to each other. “That was so cool how we handled that-“

“I know right!” 

 

* * *

 

Kirumi and Miu - for the most part - had cleaned the entire dorm room. Bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, and all with five minutes to spare.

“Jesus, you’re such a fuckin’ life saver.” Miu laughed as she tossed her arm around the other girl’s shoulder. “Just doing my job.” Kirumi laughed back, smiling softly.

“What are you going to do with ‘Taro though? He’s not exactly sober enough to last until tonight.” The maid said, glancing into the kitchen to see Rantaro lying on the table. 

“I know, I just feel shitty that I can’t keep him here. They’ll know for sure that some shits went down when they’re checking dorms later.” Miu half smiled weakly. 

Both girls glanced towards the kitchen again, only to witness him jigging side to side as he leaned back against the chair. He threw his hand in the air and began singing “I’m a mess, I’m a mess, oh god, I’m a _meeessssss_!”. 

Kirumi laughed and shrugged at Miu. “I’ll take him, they won’t suspect him to be at mine.” The inventor nodded at the other girl and glanced back at the green haired boy. 

“That’s really nice of you, but if he gets too much-“

“Call you, I know. I think I’ll be fine though.” She laughed and walked into the kitchen, holding her hand out to help up the boy. “And she’ll say, shit you’re a mess...” he paused and pointed at her, expecting her to sing back. 

She laughed and sang “You’re a mess, good god you’re a _meeesss_.” The adventurer cheered and allowed the girl to help him to his feet, throwing his arm around her shoulder to support himself. 

“Let’s go hope you’re not sick all over my dorm.” Kirumi teased, causing Rantaro to blush and Miu to cackle. 

Kirumi helped Rantaro out of the door, Miu watching as they went, secretly thinking that they had an adorable dynamic.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you’ve brought me shoe shopping.” Shuichi complained as he inspected the high heel that he’d been told to hold. 

“I’m sorry, I just like having someone else’s opinion when I’m shopping” Maki said as she picked up a shoe before immediately putting it back.

“That’s why there’s a store full of employees, they’re here for you to ask their opinion on... eighty dollar shoes.” He smirked at the price, knowing she wouldn’t be happy with that.

Maki silently nodded at him and continued parading around the store. Shuichi followed her around, feeling a little annoyed at how she brought him and has barely spoke to him... that was a lie he enjoyed spending time with her.

“So, why’d you bring me? I mean there’s a ton of people available... no there wasn’t that was a lie.” He cleared his throat and sat down on one of the chairs.

“I told Kaito I knew about him and Kokichi.” Maki said, turning to face Shuichi, a sad expression painted on her face. 

“What’d he say?” He asked, gently placing his hand on her arm to comfort her. “He said that I must’ve been seeing things before immediately backtracking and saying that he’s sorry.” She said, flashing an eyebrow at Shuichi. 

“You really don’t deserve to date assholes... even if we’re only sixteen it’s still a life lesson.” They two laughed at his stupid but true logic.

The brunette took the heel from his hand and inspected it, puffing her cheeks and making an uncertain face at it. “You gonna get those?” He asked.

She shook her head “No, I like them but they’re too expensive. Can you put them back for me please” she ordered and smiled gently to emphasise the ‘please’ part of that statement.

“These ones that you picked up are your size right?” He asked, quirking his eyebrow at her. She quirked one of her eyebrows back at him “Yeah, why?”. 

He nodded absently to himself “I’ll just get them for you then-“

 

“Shuichi, no-“

 

“No I want to, you’re going through a shitty thing with Kaito and I want to do something nice for you.” He said, looking pretty certain about what he was saying. 

She shook her head and turned around, continuing to look through different types of heels. Shuichi stood there for a moment, smirking as he waited for her to stop being stubborn.

Maki gave in and spun around, a light smile on her face. “Fine, but at least let me give you half of the money.” She pleaded. 

“Wow, is Maki Harukawa really trying to make a compromise? This is a first.” He feigned a shocked expression, causing her to giggle at him. “If it makes you feel better, you can buy me ice cream instead because I’m really craving some.” The detective said as he turned to walk towards the till. 

“You’re such a pain in the ass.” She said quietly as she followed after him. She stayed quiet and checked her phone whilst Shuichi payed for the shoes, within a matter of moments they were out of the store and walking towards an ice cream stall. 

“What kind of ice cream do you want?” Maki asked, tilting her head sideways. “Uh.. strawberry.” He said hesitantly. “Ugh, I love that kind.” She said, rolling her eyes a little. 

“Oh really, you can have some too.” Shuichi said as he high fived himself behind his back in a small celebration. 

Maki strolled up to the stall ordering the ice cream and immediately passing it to Shuichi after she’d been served the tub. 

The raven haired boy took a few spoonfuls before digging the spoon into the ice cream again and offering it to Maki, which she waved off with her hand. 

“C’mon, just have some.” He chuckled as he moved the spoon closer to her. She chuckled dryly and opened her mouth, letting him feed her the ice cream, which she blushed at. 

“It’s really good, can I have another bit.” She giggled, nervously pulling a piece of hair behind her ear and hoping he’d spoon feed her again. He nodded and, as she hoped, spoon fed her again. 

Even Maki could realise that in the midst of the cold snack, there was something warm and comforting, something more than just-

Her train of thought was broken by her phone buzzing in her pocket. 

She pulled it out to reveal a text from Kaede.

 

**Kaede:** soz to be weird but I saw Kaito n Kokichi here at the mall earlier, so plz try and avoid them

 

Maki let out a long frustrated sigh. 

 

* * *

 

Tsumugi tapped her nails on the table as she watched Kaede look back and forth from Tsumugi to her phone. 

“Just go ahead and text them again, stop stressing...” Tsumugi said, letting out an annoyed sigh at the other girl.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that Kaito and Shuichi don’t really like each other, a-and there’s this _whole_ thing between Maki and Kaito-“

“Yeah it’s a Shu-Sitch, I get it, it’s okay.” The cosplayer smiled at the other girl, hoping the fake smile would pass as real. 

Apparently it did because Kaede, picked up her phone and began typing rapidly. Tsumugi rolled her eyes and took a drink of her freshly bought smoothie. 

A light tap on the table signalled that Kaede had dropped her phone so she turned back to face the blonde. “ _Soooo_ , what’re you gonna do after prom?” Kaede asked, a twinkle in her eye. 

“Go back to my dorm? Sleep? I’m running out of things to say.” She laughed nervously. “Well, why don’t you come back to my dorm afterwards, like we can just watch a movie or something.” Kaede said, smiling innocently.

“Yeah... we’ll see how prom goes.” Tsumugi half smiled. The pianist began nodding absently, staring down at her nails. “Well I think today’s been pretty fun, so I hope you’ll take up the offer.” The blonde said, looking up at the other girl. 

 

“Actually-“

 

“Hey guys.” A familiar voice said from behind Tsumugi. Suddenly the moment, mood and day was ruined. Sliced in half by the sudden appearance of an assassin and a detective.

“Oh hey, I’m guessing you haven’t saw the two K’s?” Kaede giggled at her own joke. Maki nodded at her “Nah, I just have to use the bathroom here, I’ll be back in a minute.” She nodded at Shuichi before walking into the store.

“You really shouldn’t have poked your nose into her and Kaito’s relationship so much.” The pianist said disapprovingly. 

“Yeah well if I didn’t poke my nose into things then crimes wouldn’t be solved, stories wouldn’t be revealed, contracts wouldn’t be cancelled-“

“Wait. What did you just say?” Kaede said, eyes wide open and flicking over to Tsumugi to see if she caught what he’d just said. But to be honest, Tsumugi was too pissed to care. 

 

“I just listed things that I’ve did-“

 

“No, the contract thing, did you-“ Kaede glanced back towards the store and leaned in towards Shuichi. “Did you get Maki’s contract _cancelled_?” She whispered harshly.

Shuichi bit his lip and looked everywhere but at her before placing her back in his sights. “Yeah... _yeah_ I did, but please don’t tell her, because she’ll be pissed.” He pleaded, hands in a prayer pose pointed at her. 

Kaede nodded and watched as Maki walked back out. “Sorry for interrupting, we’ll see you guys later.” Maki said as she and Shuichi left. 

Kaede sat back in her chair, biting her lip at Tsumugi’s pissed expression. “Sorry, my social life is pretty hectic, but I promise I’ll give you a real date if you let me.” She said confidently.

“No friends?”

“ _Or_ people from our school at all.” Kaede confirmed with an apologetic smile. 

“Okay Bakamatsu, you win.” Tsumugi blushed and looked away, satisfied with those terms.

 

* * *

 

Kirumi couldn’t complain about Rantaro’s drunk behaviour. Mainly because she’d offered to look after him but also because he was drunk and mostly incoherent.

But for the last half hour he’d been weirdly calm, almost as if he had magically sobered up. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked as she crawled onto the bed next to him. The green haired boy pouted and scratched his ear, in thought about his emotions.

“Honestly, I feel a lot better, like you’ve really looked after me and it’s only been an hour.” They both chuckled at each other. The maid began smiling absently and allowed herself to slump a little. 

That small slump allowed Rantaro all the access he needed to rest his head on her shoulder. “ _God,_ I wish Mr Sakakura would just check the dorms already so I can fall asleep.” He whined as he nestled his face into her shoulder.

“He shouldn’t be long, he’s always punctual.” Kirumi reassured him, gently brushing his hair out of his eyes. “I was wondering what’s going to happen at prom, because Shuichi’s plan sounds a little...”

“Stupid? Like something out of a movie?” Rantaro finished her sentence as he lifted his head up to face her. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I wanted to say.” She laughed and looked away.

“Is this the part where you tell me you wish someone would do that for you?” Rantaro said teasingly as he flashed a toothy grin. 

“I would say that but it’s cringy so I won’t.” Kirumi laughed sheepishly as she brushed a small piece of hair behind her ear and scoped outside the window for her teacher. 

“I know a lot of people think that’s the ideal romantic situation but there’s other ones too.” The adventurer exclaimed as he leaned back on his hands. 

“Mhm... like what?” Kirumi said, partly knowing where this is going but also knowing it could be a misunderstanding.

“It could be someone you’ve known for a while and someone who knows what you like.” He explained his meaning.

She nodded at him, intently listening to each word. “Y’know maybe someone who remembers the littlest things about you, like how you love eucalyptus hand cream-“

She giggled at the absurd comment even if it was true. “Someone who remembers that you’re allergic to hamsters, maybe even someone who lets you know stupid things about them.” He chuckled again as she turned to look at him. 

“Like what?” She asked as she also leaned back on her hands. “Like how they keep a box of comic books under their bed.” Rantaro laughed, a light blush beginning to spread across the tips of his ears. 

“Someone who appreciates how much you do for them, and how you jump to their rescue when their drunk and a mess...” he said lowly, this time smiling and looking deep into her eyes. 

There was a pause, the soft sounds of a Maggie Rogers song playing in the background, and in that moment everything seemed to click. 

Rantaro sat up and gently moved his face down towards hers, Kirumi slowly moving towards him. She closed her eyes and welcomed the soft touch of his lips against hers, she enjoyed the gentle push of his lips against her mouth. 

He placed his forehead against hers, moving his hand up to cup her cheek, the sensation not as familiar as it should’ve been, but not unwelcome. 

She didn’t resist when he pulled on her waist, inviting her to sit on his lap. He didn’t pull away when she cupped his cheek and wrapped an arm around his neck. 

They just accepted this this was happening, like it was meant to happen. 

 

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_ **

 

The loud raps on the door startled both of them and accidentally caused Kirumi to bite down on Rantaro’s lip. 

She pulled away, lifting her hands up to her face. “I’m sorry are you-“ 

“I’m fine, but I’m gonna hide in the bathroom before Sakakura kills us.” 

“Y-Yes, right, good idea.” She remembered that he wasn’t _actually_ supposed to be here. 

The adventurer quickly stumbled his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Kirumi took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing an oddly calm Mr Sakakura.

“Evening, just checking in.” He said as he looked past her into the dorm room, surveying it intensely. 

“I trust everything’s well with you, so I’ll be off.” He nodded before walking away. He didn’t like communication. 

The maid let out a sigh of relief as she closed the door “Okay, he’s gone.” She called out. 

Rantaro walked out of the bathroom with a goofy grin on his face. “So, weird coincidence, my suit and your dress are the exact same colour.” He laughed. 

Kirumi laughed and walked towards him, letting him hug her tightly. “I didn’t want to steal Shuichi’s thunder at prom so tonight was my best option I guess.” Rantaro smirked against her forehead, knowing she knew that. 

“‘Taro I really like you and this is really cute but I need to close the blinds in case Sakakura comes back-“

 

“Oh god, please do that”

 

* * *

 

Miu excitedly waited on her bed for Kiibo to return from the kitchen. 

He had been here for a couple of hours and she honestly didn’t realise how much she’d missed him. Sure, she texted him all the time, but that wasn’t like the real thing. 

“Are your eyes closed?” Kiibo called from the kitchen. “Yeah, c’mon just show me what you’re giving me already.” She demanded sweetly.

“Okay...” he said with a shaky voice. Kiibo walked through the room and sat next to her on the bed, gently wrapping a cold chain around her neck before sitting back. 

“Okay, you can look.” He said breathily.

Miu opened her eyes and looked down, smiling at the necklace that he’d placed around her neck. The necklace consisted of a simple chain and a complex heart made from cogs and gears. 

“Hate to burst your bubble Kiibs, but a cogs missing.” She half smiled, feeling bad for pointing it out.

He smiled and pulled on the chain around his own neck, revealing a single cog on his own chain. “That’s because _I’m_ your missing piece-“

“That’s the corniest shit I’ve ever heard you say but I love it.” She laughed and smiled giddily. 

 

Kiibo took the cog from his necklace and pressed it into Miu’s necklace. Both of them laughing happily as the cogs in the heart began turning and a dim red light began emitting from inside of it. 

“This is so cute, I love it...” she admitted with a bright smile. 

“I-I-It was no big deal.” He said shyly. 

She didn’t want to say anymore, because if she did he might breakdown from nerves. 

So instead she gently held his hand and stayed like that for a little while... 

And maybe a little while longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad that I took a hella long break so here’s a double chapter. 
> 
> Anyways thanks to everybody for reading and I hope everybody enjoyed.


	7. Disco Queens (and kings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom part 1 baby!!! It’s the prom from the 77’s POV.

It was safe to say that Hajime was a little nervous when he was looking at himself in the mirror. 

He looked himself up and down for what felt like the hundredth time. He’d decided to wear a simple light grey suit with a (what he would describe as a pastel colour) red shirt. 

“ _Dude you look good_ , so can I spray you now?” Soda asked, causing Hajime to turn around and almost be blinded by the other boys bright blue suit. 

“That stuff is shit, I’ll just use my own.” Hajime cringed and began spraying himself with his own after shave. 

“I can’t believe you’re gonna be leaving me the whole night-“

“Stop being overdramatic, you’ll have Nagito. Plus I’ll see you there.” The brunette smirked as he carefully fixed the cuffs on his shirt. 

“No, Nagito’s going with Mikan.” The pink haired boy groaned as he threw himself back onto the bed. 

“That doesn’t surprise me, they’re both psychotic.” Hajime said, widening his eyes and laughing. “I’m gonna have to hang around with the head master at this point.” Soda said, stumbling over onto his stomach.

“Fine, how about this, I’ll let you stay here after prom-“

“Hold on, I like this new alteration, but what’s the catch.” Soda added, sitting up straight and pointing at Hajime.

“If I end up talking to you tonight then you can’t stay because we’ve already saw each other.” Hajime smirked, folding his arms causing the shirt to tighten up across his chest. 

“Okay, but if you must know, then me and my soulbro are gonna be having a sleepover tonight.” He said, bouncing up and smiling gleefully. 

“I bet Fuyuhiko wouldn’t mind you hanging around.” Hajime said, patting his friends shoulder awkwardly. “Stop trying to get rid of me, you know it’s not gonna happen.” Soda said honestly, revealing his shark teeth in a smile.

Hajime sat down on the bed, Soda following after him, both of them silently staring at the wall, knowing what the other was thinking.

“I just hope I don’t do anything that Mahiru will throw a fit at.” Hajime laughed nervously, knowing full well that it was a possibility. 

“I’d be more worried about Hiyoko, she’s a tiny demon.” Soda half smiled, pounding his fists together lightly over his lap.

Hajime sighed and stood up again, grabbing his keys and heading over to the door. “Leggo, soul bro.” The brunette sang as he opened the door. 

“Just spittin’ rhymes all the damn time-“ Soda walked out the door, bouncing up and down and acting as if he had a mic. Hajime began beatboxing in the background.

“Call me the ultimate rapper, because I think I just entranced her, can’t stop-“ 

 

**_NEEEOOOWWWWWW!_ **

 

The two boys jumped at the sudden loud sound, only to see Ibuki standing with her guitar... 

They didn’t know what else they were expecting to be honest.

“ _Okay_ , Soda, I’ll see you later.” Hajime exhaled, patting Soda on the shoulder before parting with him.

Hajime strolled down the street, hands in pockets and smiling like an idiot. He couldn’t believe he’d actually got her to agree to come. That’s a _major_ milestone in his life. 

He stopped at her dorm and smiled when he saw her from the window. He gently knocked on the door and stood by it, waiting for when she was ready. 

When the door opened he was dumbfounded by what she was wearing. A light pink mermaid dress that squeezed into every crevice, not leaving much to the imagination. 

Her hair was slightly pushed back and she wore makeup to match her dress. “Can you hold this until I lock the door?” She asked, holding out her purse to him. 

“Uh, y-yeah, totally.” He said, still boggled by how good she looked. She raised an eyebrow and laughed at him as she turned back around. 

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” She asked, taking the purse back from him. 

He shook his head still looking her up and down. “You know, just pretty- uh, pretty good at dressing yourself for occasions such as-“

“I was just teasing.” She giggled as she raised her eyebrows at him and looked him up and down. “Well I can’t complain, you look great and you smell nice.” Mahiru said as she smiled at him. 

“Yeah, I’m so glad I didn’t get any of Soda’s shitty after shave on me... and I’m sorry you’re just really pretty right now.” He laughed nervously as he looked her up and down again. 

“I’m just kinda nervous that I’m gonna get awkward and it’s not gonna be fun.” The photographer said, pouting slightly. 

Hajime rolled his shoulders and held his hand out “Well I just so happen to be the king of fun, so let’s go.” 

She smiled toothily and took his hand, letting him lead her down the walkway. 

 

* * *

 

Mikan nervously fiddled with the hem of her sparkly mint dress as she stood by the door. 

She’d agreed to meet Nagito outside of the prom instead of going to each other’s dorms, mainly because this was also the halfway point so it was more convenient. 

The weird thing was that he hadn’t turned up yet, which was making her more nervous than usual. 

 

“MIKAN!” **_NEEEOOWWWW_** “YOU CAME!”

 

Mikan smiled sheepishly and turned to see Ibuki walking towards her, equipped  with a guitar and a happy grin on her face. “W-W-Why aren’t y-you wearing a d-d-dress?” Mikan asked as she scoped out Ibuki’s outfit.

Ibuki wore a biker jacket, a t-shirt and jeans, so something closer to what she would wear normally than to an event like this. 

“Oh well I’m performing, so this might be the last time you see me tonight.” The musician said, scratching the back of her neck. Mikan let out what sounded like a whimper and made a face that said she wasn’t happy with that. 

“O-Oh don’t worry, it’s not my own songs, Sayaka from the other class is singing cover songs for half of it. The other half is me and Kaede from the 79-“

“Im so sorry, I’m a little late!” Nagito called out as he ran towards Mikan, startling her slightly. “Thanks for buying me time.” He mouthed at Ibuki. 

Ibuki nodded and waved to the two of them as she walked away. “Sorry, I was getting this-“ he pulled out a small box, flipping it open to reveal a silver bangle. 

“ _Ta da_!” He said as he lifted her hand, placing it around her wrist. The nurse lifted her hand up, inspecting the jewellery. She couldn’t deny that it was pretty... 

“T-Thank you.” She said with a small blush. She looked up to see Nagito smiling down at her. That only made her blush harder. 

“Are you ready to go in or do you need another minute?” The white haired boy asked as he leaned against the wall, his khaki green suit creasing under the contact. 

“No it’s fine, we can go in.” She smiled sweetly. He nodded at her and held out his arm, which she hesitantly took before both of them walked inside. 

 

* * *

 

Ibuki strolled behind the back stage, making sure every wire was connected and the mics were on. 

“Hey Ibuki.” Someone called out. The musician spun around to see Kaede standing in a violet dress that sunk down past her shins. “Yeah, wassup?” Ibuki said, tossing a wire over her shoulder, thinking it made her look cool. 

“I’m so sorry, but can I drop out? I know it’s so last-“

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got it covered.” Ibuki smiled and waved her off. “Thank you so much!” Kaede called out to her as she ran off into the main room. 

Maizono strolled in, her light blue dress swishing and revealing only one leg as she walked, her heels clicking against the floorboards. 

“Kaede dropped out-“

“I know, but it’s a disaster, the band we hired to play just cancelled and now we’re in deep shit.” Maizono said, completely freaking out over this. 

“It’s fine, we’ve got to know some other people who can play. All we need is a guitarist and a pianist.” Ibuki said in an attempt to calm her down. 

“Sorry but can you do your half on your own? It’s all guitar-“

“Maizono, chill out, I’ve got this.” The musician said calmingly. The blue haired girl nodded at her before storming off. 

This was a nightmare already...

 

* * *

 

Hajime walked slowly with two cups in his hand back to the table that Mahiru stood by. There was too many people to have tables to sit at, so standing tables were just as good. 

“Here, I got these slightly bearable drinks.” Hajime joked as he placed one of the cups down onto the table. Mahiru nodded at him and took a drink from the cup, shaking her head as she put it back down. 

“I don’t think that’s even bearable.” She giggled. “Yeah it sucks that we can’t bring our own drinks in.” The brunette half smiled.

“Yeah well moving on from that, Ibuki’s starting.” Mahiru said excitedly, biting one of her acrylic nails in anticipation. Hajime smiled softly at her and turned, watching as Ibuki began playing her guitar. 

He was ready for an onslaught of sounds but all he got was gentle fingers pulling on the strings of the guitar, creating a familiar melody. 

“ **I did my best to notice, when the call came down the line-** “

A wide grin formed on Hajime’s face, much to Mahiru’s amusement. “I’m guessing you like this song?” She asked, leaning onto the table. 

“The killers are my favourite, they’re so kickass.” He smiled genuinely. He then realised that he was totally nerding out over a band “I-I mean, I like them yeah, sure-“

“It’s fine, nerdy Hajime is kind of endearing in his own way.” She smiled and lightly pushed his shoulder. 

He smiled wryly as he swayed back and forth. “Wanna dance?” He asked with a wide smile. 

“No, I’m _**not**_ dancing-“

“Why not, it’s so much fun.”

“It’s so embarrassing.” Mahiru giggled and thought about taking another drink but it was too disgusting the first time. 

“Fine, how about this, if you get me a drink, I’ll dance with you.” She said smugly, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get one. 

“Really? Alright then, you’re on. I’ll be back in ten minutes.” Hajime bolted away, in search of a beverage. Seeing this Hiyoko casually walked over, taking up the mantle of someone else to talk to.

“Where’s your dorky boyfriend going?” Hiyoko asked, a sneer evident on her face. “You haven’t came over just to complain have you?” Mahiru sighed.

“As much as I’d love to say that he looks bland and doesn’t smell of anything, and he’s literally just a background... I’ll be nice and keep you company until he comes back.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear all the weirdly hurtful things you just said.” The red head giggled. The dancer giggled with her and pulled out her phone, the two of them falling into conversation as if nothing had happened.

 

* * *

 

Mikan and Nagito stood around a table with Soda, Peko and Fuyuhiko. 

Everyone was speaking normally and it was... amazing. Or at least it was for Mikan.

“So how’d you end up coming with him?” Fuyuhiko asked, scratching the side of his face slightly. 

“He asked me to come with him after he fell out a window...” she smiled nervously. Nagito gently squeezed her hand to remind her that there was no reason to be nervous.

“Nagito you’re a spaz, y’know that? I mean, _who the fuck_ just falls out a window.” The gangster laughed, causing Peko to nudge him in the arm, letting him know he’s took it too far.

They all stopped for a moment, just taking in the (weirdly) soft sounds of Ibuki’s voice while she sang ‘Iris’. 

“Hey, dude I need your help.” Hajime said as she sprinted up to the table, almost out of breath. Soda widened his eyes and looked him up and down “What’s going on?”.

Hajime paused for a moment, putting a finger in the air to gesture that he was pausing. “Please tell me there’s a way to bring something drinkable in here?” The brunette asked, recovering and standing up straight.

“Yeah Ibuki stashed stuff backstage, c’mon I’ll show you.” Soda said, exhaling as he led his friend away. 

Nagito glanced back at the group of people dancing, only to see someone sprint down into the crowd. For some reason something felt a little off about it. 

He glanced back at Mikan and noticed her fiddling with the hem of her dress again, which meant she was getting nervous, despite his insistent for her not to be. 

“Hey Mikan, are you hungry?” The luckster asked, his voice quiet enough for just her to hear. “Yeah, a little, why?” The nurse said, lowering her voice down to his pitch. 

“Wanna ditch and go get food instead?” He smiled and gently grabbed her hand. She smiled back and nodded, before the two of them walked off, leaving Peko a little miffed. 

“Kinda nice that now we can just hang out together, huh?” Fuyuhiko said, leaning over to kiss Peko, only for her to move away. 

“Not in public-“

“You say that but you say not in private either. C’mon if you just don’t want to then just say.” He pleaded, a sad tone in his voice. 

“I’ll let you know when I do feel comfortable.” She smiled gently at him. “Alright...” he smiled back. “I wish we could get some fuckin’ alcohol in here.” He said, an annoyed twinge coming onto his nose. 

“I just frenched with **the** Miu Iruma. Told you guys she was into me.” Soda said smugly, playfully punching Fuyuhiko on the shoulder. 

“I’m gonna go... get a drink.” Peko cleared her throat, awkwardly excusing herself. The blonde boy exhaled and widened his eyes, unbelieving the boy in front of him. 

“Isn’t she dating that Iidabashi kid?” Fuyuhiko said, raising an eyebrow at the other boy. 

“Nah bro, she’s totally into me. I mean sometimes, in the workshop, she takes her top off-“

“No, you told me this before, and then we figured out that she only does that because your workshop is boiling hot.” The yakuza sighed, realising how desperate his friend was getting. 

“Well, I mean, why would she take her top off knowing there’s another guy in the room with her.” Soda said nodding at his friend as if he’d just won the debate.

“Why shouldn’t she? The rooms super fuckin’ warm and what you’re saying is pretty gratuitous. What the fuck’s stopping her taking her top off other than the male gaze?” Fuyuhiko said, narrowing his eyes as he increasingly grew more annoyed. 

“I forgot you’re a feminist.” Soda said quietly before leaning back against the table. If anyone who didn’t know him were to see him they might think he was stylish... attractive even. 

But everyone did know him and knew he was a massive douche.

Fuyuhiko laughed at him and gently pushed on the mechanics shoulder. “Why don’t you stop jackin’ it to the memory of talking to her and just... go talk to her.” 

Soda nodded slowly and turned his face to the side, smiling with his signature shark teeth. “I think I might” he laughed.

 

* * *

 

Hajime grinned triumphantly as he locked eyes with Mahiru from a few feet away, holding up a bottle of water in his hand.

The red haired girl clapped her hands slowly. Her lips slowly curled up into a smile, her face almost singing about how she hadn’t expected him to _actually_ find something to drink. 

“Sorry, I could only get water.” He apologised as he sat the bottle down on the table. “It’s fine... I suppose I’ll have to give you that dance now?” Mahiru said reluctantly. 

“You don’t have to if you really don’t want to.” Hajime said nonchalantly, but his dejected face said differently. Mahiru dragged her tongue along her teeth and puffed out one of her cheeks. 

“-This is my last song before I pass this over to Maizono”. Ibuki announced from the stage. A smooth guitar solo following after followed by the start of the next song “ **Pray silence, I’m begging-** “. 

“Fine, but we’re leaving straight after.” Mahiru giggled. Hajime smiled and grabbed her hand, walking backwards, leading her into the crowd of people. 

The smooth sounds of the song had everyone breaking into a slow dance. Much to Mahiru’s dismay, she had to go with it. So here she was, her arms wrapped around Hajime’s neck and looking anywhere but at him. 

“I’m not that ugly that you can’t look at me am I?” He chuckled dryly. Mahiru looked back at him before blushing and looking away again. “Or am I too good looking? Which one is it?” He continued to joke, knowing she was too flustered to respond. 

The photographer took a deep breath, steeling herself as she looked back at him, this time not blushing or flinching. 

He beamed down at her, his joyful look threatening to be a little too much for her cynical self. 

“Well apart from me hating this dance, tonight’s been pretty okay-“

“Wow, you couldn’t even say it’s been good?” Hajime balked, a jokingly shocked look on his face. Mahiru giggled and shook her head. “It was good...” she said, again, very reluctantly. 

“Can’t you just admit that you had fun.” Hajime said mockingly. Mahiru widened her eyes for a moment as she looked down at her shoes, then looked up, cocking her head to the side slightly. 

“I did have fun, and I’m really glad I came with you.” She said lowly, the cat like smirk on her face extremely cute. The brunette blushed and his mouth formed and ‘o’ shape. 

“I’m glad you feel that way...” Hajime smirked, his ear twitching at the growing commotion behind him. 

“I think we should go, somethings clearly going on.” Mahiru said, nodding in the direction of the two boys pushing at each other. “Yeah, I don’t want you getting hurt.” He said, unbinding his hands from her waist and placing one of her hands in his. 

The couple swiftly made their way through the crowd, dodging hands, legs and cups as they strolled through everyone.

The relief they both felt when they had that first burst of fresh air was unreal. They didn’t know how much they’d missed fresh air until they got it back.

Hajime’s mood dropped a little as they began to walk. He was starting to realise that this was the end... it was pretty lame. 

The worst part was, he didnt really have time to process it because they were already at Mahiru’s dorm room. 

He pouted as he placed his hands above the door frame, his shirt threatening to become untucked from his slacks if he was to stretch any further. 

Mahiru giggled as she stood in the door frame, his stance and pouty expression were more than enough to know he was expecting everything to last longer. 

“If you’re so disappointed just go back and find Soda.” She said, flaring her eyebrows at him. “You kidding? He’ll be drooling over someone right now, that’ll be way too awkward.” He laughed. 

She smiled weakly at him and suddenly noticed the rapid movement of his eyes. They kept darting down ever so slightly before returning back to her eyes. 

She smiled and rolled her eyes, quickly standing on her toes, cupping his jaw and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Happy now?” She giggled, a light blush now painted on her cheeks. 

“Not really...” he mumbled before dipping his face down, this time breaking into a deeper kiss, that didn’t last as long as he’d hoped. 

She pulled away and leaned against the doorframe, smiling gleefully. “Fine, come in and we’ll hang out for longer then. But, I’m getting changed.”

“You got it captain...” he said quietly before walking inside, locking the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

“Nagito, I-I don’t think this was a good idea...” Mikan said meekly, gripping a little harder onto his hand. 

“We’ll be fine, it’s just some of Teruteru’s food.” Nagito shrugged, blissfully unaware of how awful that sentence sounded. 

“That’s my point, he’s very protective of his food.” Mikan sighed, giving up on the boy slicing up pieces of ham to put on plates for the both of them. 

“Yeah, but he can’t be protective of his food if said food isn’t there.” Nagito smirked devilishly as he continued rummaging through pre-made food. 

He cringed slightly as he came across a small tub, which was clearly aphrodisiac powder due to the title of ‘love powder’ and the massive love heart on it. 

“What are you looking for?” The nurse asked and leaned in next to him, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear to see properly. 

“Salt... I cant- ah! There!” He said excitedly and jumped to grab the salt from the other side of the cupboard. 

As he pulled his arm out from the shelf, his arm knocked over the aphrodisiac powder, causing it to spill over a tray of mini burgers on cocktail sticks. 

“Nagito, you’re going to get us in so much trouble!” Mikan panicked as she tried to dust away the powder as carefully as she could. 

“It’s fine, he’ll notice there’s something wrong with the food and fix it himself.” Nagito waved it off and returned to sprinkling salt over his ham. 

Mikan sighed and balled her hands into fists, resting her wrists against the countertop. She exhaled slowly and spun around, sitting in the seat next to him. 

“So, apart from leaving the prom early, how would you say tonight’s been?” Nagito asked, raising an eyebrow at her as he carefully cut a part out of his ham. 

“I’m glad we left early, I was starting to get really nervous with all the people there...” She said, accompanied by a small exhausted giggle. 

“I know, my little hand squeezes weren’t working anymore.” He laughed and looked down at his plate, a light blush on his face. 

“Thank you... you were really helpful. I don’t think I would’ve came tonight if you didn’t ask me.” Mikan smiled happily at him as she pulled her plate towards herself.

“I’m just glad I could help you have some fun.” He smiled back charmingly. 

There were few moments in Mikan’s life that she could say was perfect, but this was definitely one of them. 

Just a few small seconds shared between two people that understood one another... that’s all she ever wanted; that’s what she got. 

Nagito’s eyes shifted to Nekomaru who was dressed in a waiters uniform strolling into the room, slightly startling Mikan.

“Just picking up some of the food for the prom!” He boomed. He was literally in and out with sixteen platters in his hands.

The two looked back at each other and laughed at the absurdity of being able to carry that much at once. 

“I enjoyed tonight too...” Nagito said lowly, gently leaning down on his hand. “What’d you think of Ibuki?” He said, quickly changing the subject.

Mikan’s face lit up before she began gushing about her friends performance.

Nagito was happy to listen to her for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody thanks for reading, hope you’re looking forward to another 2 chapters of me referencing songs I like. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed and the 78s POV will be up next week.


	8. Disco Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 78 are mostly just trying to enjoy prom night.

Asahina sighed to herself as she walked to Kirigiri’s dorm room. She’d agreed to come over and get some pictures before leaving her to Naegi for the rest of the night. 

The swimmer groaned in frustration as she got to the door and had to fix her dress for what felt like the thousandth time. She gently knocked on the door and tapped her foot on the ground, waiting for a reply. 

“The doors open ‘Hina.” Kirigiri called out from inside. The brunette opened the door and strolled in with a wide smile whilst raising an eyebrow at what she saw inside.

Naegi sat on Kirigiri’s desk chair in the middle of the room, one earphone in and the light glow from his phone reflecting off of his face. Kirigiri stood behind him, combing his hair. She gave one last stroke of his hair before stepping back. 

“Okay... done.” Kirigiri breathed as she put the comb down onto the desk. “Cool... can we take pictures now or are we still helping Naegi do basic tasks?” Asahina smirked and whipped out her phone. 

“Maizono needs me backstage soon, Kiri can we-“

“Yeah, just give me one second, I need to go to the bathroom-“

“Wait that’s like the-“ Naegi was cut off by Kirigiri shutting the bathroom door behind her “-tenth time...” he finished his sentence. 

“What’s going on with her?” Asahina asked quietly with a worried look on her face. “I don’t know, maybe she’s just super nervous?” Naegi said, adorning an equally worried face.

“Well that’d make sense, she’s going with you to prom and her dad _is_ the principal. I mean he’s probably gonna want to flaunt his daughters intelligence to impress-“

“Okay, I get it, she’s super smart and gorgeous, stop making me feel better this isn’t about me.” The luckster said, throwing his hands out in front of him. The swimmer tilted her head in confusion, she hadn’t meant for her statement to make him feel good.

“Kiri are you okay in there?” Asahina asked, adorning a small smile as if that would help. “Y-Yeah, I’m coming.” Kirigiri said, slowly opening the bathroom door and coming out. 

Asahina and Naegi glanced at each other as they watched Kirigiri inspect herself in the mirror. The violet haired girl spun around, a frown developing on her face. 

“Do you guys think I look okay...?” She asked, glancing back and forth between the two. The brunettes nodded at her in unison. “Of course, _I_ think you look amazing.” Naegi said positively, adorning a bright smile. Kirigiri blushed and smiled sheepishly.

The swimmer looked at her feet and smiled, she was glad she’d suffered the third wheeling for weeks. 

“Okay, Naegi, you know the drill.” Asahina half smirked as she tossed her phone at Naegi. “Yeah, yeah, just take one of me and Kiri before you go.” The brunette pouted as he swiped across to the camera.

“That way we can replace his stupid lock screen with a picture of me.” The detective giggled. The two girls posed for pictures whilst Naegi painstakingly followed their commands for taking said pictures. Asahina then switched places with him to take a single picture of him with the detective. 

Naegi took his phone back and smiled happily to himself as he looked at the picture. It was definitely his new lock screen. 

“I gotta go, I’ll see you guys later. _Ciao_ ~” Asahina sang as she left. 

The door clicked shut behind her, leaving Naegi and Kirigiri alone again. “Are you nervous?” The brunette asked, smiling softly at her.

“Yeah... can you tell?” She said, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Yeah...” he said, scratching the back of his neck lightly. He sat down on the bed next to her and gently placed his hand atop hers. 

“You don’t need to be nervous. Anything your uncomfortable with you don’t have to do or say. Plus I’ll be with you the whole night.” He assured her, dragging his thumb across the back of her hand.

“Thank you... you know, you’re really good at being positive.” She giggled as she shook the bracelet on her other wrist. 

“I try.” He laughed and stood up, reaching his hand out for her to take “Now, I think we’ve got somewhere to be.” She smirked at that and grabbed his hand, standing up. 

“We better get going then.” 

 

* * *

 

Asahina skipped up the stairs to the backstage as quickly as she could in her heels. Only to find complete chaos.

“Where’s the band-“

“They cancelled! Now, I need to find, _at least_ , another guitarist!” Maizono screeched as she fiddled with setting on a mic. 

“Is that why Mioda is on the stage alone?” Asahina asked before quickly getting to work, grabbing a headset. “Yeah, so direct the lights like you already know and tell me what song I have next on my list.” The blue haired girl said whilst she began fiddling with a guitar.

The swimmer gently grabbed the small notebook from the table and walked to the side of the stage, speaking into her headset to direct the lights for Ibuki’s performance.

Maizono sighed deeply and withstood the urge to scream. Everything was a disaster. She could only hope that a miracle would come along and save her. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” A familiar voice said from the doorway. She looked up to see Kuwata standing against the doorframe, looking like a rockstar in his all black suit with the shirt mostly open.... wait-

“Kuwata! You can play guitar can’t you?!” She said excitedly, her eyes twinkling at him. “Uh, yeah, why?” He asked, rubbing the back of his head. 

“I need your help-“

“O-Of course, anything for you.” He said, immediately jumping to her aid. “I need you to play guitar for me during my set, do you know any of these songs?” She asked and held up her set list. 

He nodded profusely and smirked at her. “I know how to play all these songs, I can even sing a couple.” The red headed boy said and passed the set list back to her. 

“You’re such a life saver.” Maizono said, completely exasperated from the recent shenanigans. “If I’m honest, I’m super glad I get to do this.” The baseball star laughed.

“So they might give you two ultimate talents?”

“No, because I’m pretty sure Enoshima and Celeste are playing their weird pining game again.” He cringed and sat down at the small table. 

“Yeah, their deep sexual tension is kinda scary.” Maizono cringed with him. They both chuckled together and sat in semi-silence. The only sound was Ibuki announcing that she was about to finish her set. 

Maizono stood up and grabbed another mic, which she handed to Kuwata. She then picked up a guitar and also handed it over to him. 

“I thought you would’ve asked somebody to come with you tonight...” The singer said honestly as she was fixing her hair in the mirror. 

“No? Who would I even ask.” He said, raising an eyebrow at her. She shrugged “I don’t know, I thought you thought the girls in 79 were _hot_.”

Kuwata chuckled to himself as he stood up and picked up he guitar. “Yeah, but they’re all pretty psycho.” He said, which caused her to giggle slightly. 

“Yeah, it’s too bad I had to do this show...” Maizono said wistfully as she leaned against the wall. Kuwata raised an eyebrow at her “Why’s that?”

She shrugged and smiled “One of the student council members asked me to go with him tonight.” she flashed a tight lipped smile. 

“‘Student council’s full of weirdos.” Kuwata said rudely, turning his nose up at her now. “It’s not like I had any other offers.” She said, flaring her eyebrows at him and storming off towards the stage. 

Kuwata blinked at nothing and inhaled sharply. “You weren’t waiting on me to ask you were you?-“

“Doesn’t matter.” She brushed him off and stood by the edge of the stage, waiting for Ibuki to finish.

At least she wouldn’t need to communicate with him for a while.

 

* * *

 

Enoshima stood by the table of freshly laid out food, pouting into her empty cup. 

“Are you ever gonna put anything in that cup?” Ikusaba asked, pointing at her sisters hand. “No, I’m just using it to breathe into...” Enoshima said, rolling her eyes at the other girl. 

Ikusaba tilted her head in confusion, completely unknowing of what her sister was talking about. “You’re sucking up all the oxygen you selfish bitch!” The diva screeched and threw the cup at the other girls head. 

“How am I the selfish one?! You made me third wheel you and Celeste-“

“And look how well that ended! She _literally_ ran away!” Enoshima said, her tone a little quieter than before due to her being mortified that a girl she was flirting with ran away from her. 

“ _Maybe_ she realised that what you guys were doing was _weird_.” Ikusaba said, taking a drink from her bottle of water. “It wasn’t weird, it was hot...” the blonde cringed at her sister. 

Ikusaba rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She leaned back against the table and surveyed the room, before focusing on Celestia, who seemed to be walking this way. 

She nudged her sister in the arm and pointed towards the gambler. “She’s coming back for you.” The soldier smirked and continued to nudge her playfully. 

“Oh god, maybe she’s coming to tell me I’m hideous. Muku, what if she says I’m uglier than you?!” Enoshima said, a genuine panic in her voice. 

Celestia raised an eyebrow at the girl as she approached her. “I’m gonna... go over there until this is done.” Ikusaba said, puffing her cheeks and exhaling as she walked away. 

“Hey...” Celestia said awkwardly as she looked the other girl up and down. Junko visibly gulped and, for the first time in her life, was certain she was nervous. 

“Hey...” she half smirked, trying to steel herself for whatever was to come. “I’m sorry for running off last time, it was just that- I- y’know-“

“Don’t worry about it, it’s my fault for coming on a little strong.” Enoshima giggled to herself and folded her arms. She glanced up innocently “Can we have a do-over?” she said hopefully. 

Celestia giggled and nodded at her “Yeah, you could start by getting me a drink.” Enoshima raised her eyebrow at her before laughing loudly. 

“Watch this.” She said as she walked over to one of the hopes peak trustees and began talking innocently. As she walked back to Celestia she whipped a flask from the mans pocket and waved it in the air. 

“How exactly do you have the skills to do that?” The gambler asked, still laughing at the other girl. “A pretty girl asks me to do something and I do it.” Enoshima winked and handed her the flask after wiping the mouthpiece. 

“How convenient for you.” Celestia smirked and traced her thumb along the length of the flask. “Convenient for you, ya mean.” The fashionista laughed. 

 

* * *

 

Kirigiri and Naegi were extremely nervous once they saw everyone else around them, but they had both somehow transcended their composure and became comfortable in their environment.

Both of them had been talking and laughing for so long that Kirigiri had forgot that her father had wanted to flaunt her in front of the trustees. 

So instead, he lurked in the background, watching as his daughter had a good time. 

“I think your Dad’s staring me out.” Naegi said nervously, looking back and forth between Kirigiri and her Dad.

Kirigiri glanced back before she rolled her eyes and leaned her head on her hand. “God, I can tell he’s gonna come over and ask me to do something.” She sighed and pouted at Naegi. 

“You know, maybe it’d be better for you if you just helped-“

“He doesn’t need help, that’s my point. I’m like a trophy to him.” Kirigiri snapped, cringing at Naegi. Naegi frowned and averted his gaze over to the ruckus forming in the middle of the room. 

Kirigiri raised her eyebrow at him before following his gaze and gasping at the sight. “Sorry, I need to go fix that, I’ll be back.” Kirigiri said before running off into the fray. 

Naegi smiled at her kindheartedness and tried to get a look at the commotion that had the place in an uproar. The whole place except from Jin Kirigiri. 

The headmaster stood next to Naegi and smiled softly at him. “Having fun?” He asked politely. “U-Uh, yes s-sir!” The brunette said, swallowing after he said so. 

Jin stood, completely stoic, his hands resting inside his pockets. Naegi gulped again, he couldn’t help it. It turns out that going on a date with someone and seeing their father on said date is very nerve wracking. 

“-Father you need to fix this.” Kirigiri said, suddenly appearing beside Naegi and yelling at her father. “Of course, sorry Kyoko.” Jin said, strolling away to where Kirigiri had been only a moment ago. 

The detective grabbed Naegi by the hand and began dragging him away without another word. 

“W-Wait, where-“

“ _Anywhere_ but here.” 

 

* * *

 

The stage was a great vantage point for the entire room. The most dazzling spot that everyone watches and you watch everyone. At least in Maizono’s opinion it was. 

There was something enchanting about being able to transfix people with her voice. Almost like a siren, luring in lonely hearts. 

Kuwata had been fully affected by that. Her voice, her body, her personality, her everything had him chasing her around like a lost puppy. 

Which was very sad for a sixteen year old boy. Especially if said boy believes that he can be larger than life half the time. 

He glanced down below the stage, watching as Mr Sakakura dragged away two boys. The ginger haired boy wasn’t really focused on that though. 

Maizono paused for a moment as the song came to an end and took a step back from her mic. “Are you okay?” She mouthed at him. 

He chastely nodded his head at her and began playing the cords to their next song. 

 

* * *

 

Kirigiri groaned as she tossed herself on her bed, Naegi gently closing the door behind him. The brunette rubbed the back of his head as he sat down on the bed. 

“So are you-“

“He’s _such_ an asshole!”

“Okay...” Naegi said sheepishly as he watched as Kirigiri smothered a pillow over her face. “Do you... wanna talk about it?” He asked, unknowing if he was crossing a line or not. 

“I don’t see him for years, _then_ , all of a sudden, I’m his top priority and I can’t breathe without him knowing...” Kirigiri said sadly. 

“Aren’t you happy he’s paying attention to you now?” He said, shifting in place to get comfier. “Yeah, paying attention at all the times I don’t want him to.” She swiftly pulled the pillow away and pouted at the luckster. 

“I just wish we could’ve had a little more fun...” The violet haired girl said wistfully, lulling her head to the side. 

Naegi sighed and flashed a happy grin at her. He stood up and held his hand out for her to grab onto, in return she raised an eyebrow at him and giggled. 

“We didn’t get to dance did we?” He smirked, cocking his head to the side charmingly. “Hold on.” She said, holding a finger in mid air as she sat up. Kirigiri kicked off her high heels before standing up and facing Naegi. 

“Thank god, I was scared you were gonna impale my feet with those things.” The brunette joked, drawing a small laugh from the other girl. 

Kirigiri pulled out her phone and began playing the playlist Maizono had shown her for the prom. She then tossed her phone onto the bed and draped her arms over Naegi’s shoulders. 

Naegi instinctively grabbed her waist and the two began swaying in sync. Naegi chuckled when Kirigiri stood on his foot and she giggled every time he looked away in slight embarrassment. 

He looked back and straight into her eyes, the violet pools that he could stare into all day. She blushed and smiled softly at him, causing him to do the same back. 

“I’m still not over how you couldn’t just ask me to come with you tonight like a normal person.” Kirigiri giggled. 

“I’m still not over how you tried to run away when I asked you.” He laughed back. She smiled and looked down at her feet “Yeah, ‘Hina was pissed that we beat up your locker.” 

“I wonder what she’s doing right now.”-

 

* * *

 

“ISHIMARU WHERE THE FUCK IS THE BLUE LIGHTING?!” 

 

* * *

 

“Probably just relaxing now that she’s not helping us.” Kirigiri shrugged. The two continued to dance, both of them smiling as they looked at each other. 

They kept going like that for a while until they eventually got tired and lay down on the bed. Naegi took off his shoes and they began going through Kirigiri’s Netflix. 

“God, there’s so much garbage that you need to go through to find something good.” Naegi complained as he scrolled through the movies over and over. 

“Do you wanna stay over?” Kirigiri asked, looking up at him from her spot on the pillow. “Yeah, I’ll sleep on the carpet-“

“What? No just sleep in the bed.” She furrowed her brow and laughed. “Okay, sounds good, just as good as scary movie.” Naegi said, smirking at he found the only movie he could recognise.

“Just put it on so we don’t have to keep looking.” 

 

* * *

 

“Hey...” Maizono said as she stepped out into the summer night, walking down the stone steps of the fire exit to sit next to Kuwata. 

“You left pretty quick after we finished. What’s up?” She asked, tracing her tongue along her teeth as she awaited a reply. 

“Just needed some air.” He chuckled as he wiggled the cigarette between his fingers before taking a long drag from it. He clenched his teeth as he exhaled the smoke, flicking ash onto the ground. 

“Mr Sakakura’s gonna kill you if he catches you...” she laughed and awkwardly tucked away a piece of her hair, knowing he didn’t care about the cigarette or Juzo’s wrath. 

“Go get your student council boy, at least he asked for you to go with him tonight-“

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“You were waiting for me to ask you, and I’m sorry... I didn’t do it...” he sighed, taking another drag from the cigarette. 

“Maybe next time huh?” She laughed hollowly. 

“‘Be still my foolish heart, _don’t ruin this on me~~_ ” he sang, the smoke pudding out as he sang. Maizono rolled her eyes and stood up. 

“You can play the ‘she’s too good for me’ sympathy card all you want, but you know it’s not true.” She said as she leaned against the wall. “Whenever you’re ready to stop acting like that, come talk to me.” 

She stormed away, the sound of her heels clicking off of the stairs then the door slamming shut made that evident. 

He took another drag from the cigarette before tossing it aside. “What a bullshit night...” he breathed before walking back inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late again! I’m super bad at timing but I’ll try get the chapters up faster, no promises tho. Anyways any criticism is welcome but next chapter is the finale of the prom. 
> 
> Y’know the real panic at the disco.


	9. Panic At The Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 79 eventually go to prom.

Miu sat at her dressing table; hairband pinning back her hair as she carefully applied her makeup. Eye liner was a delicate process that required absolute concentration. 

“‘Taro, you really need to put on a shirt now.” Kirumi sighed as she tried to hand Rantaro his purple shirt. Rantaro scoffed at it and stepped back.

The adventurer had for some reason began protesting against the idea of going and was now walking around shirtless with a denim jacket on. If it wasn’t Rantaro who was doing this, Kirumi might’ve been mortified. 

“You getting cold feet ‘cause of that stupid fuckin’ suit?” Miu cackled and pointed towards his suit jacket. It was black with purple roses scattered across it in a pattern. 

“No, I just changed my mind, I don’t wanna go.” He pouted and folded his arms. Kirumi turned her nose up at him and tried to hand him his shirt. 

“You’ve gotta come, we’re making sure Shuichi’s weird plan goes okay.” The maid reminded him. 

“I don’t wanna go-“

“You’re coming!” 

“What’s all this now?” Kaede asked as she stepped into the room, now witnessing Kirumi trying to strip Rantaro of the denim jacket. 

“Know what I don’t wanna know- _don’t wanna know_ , just put on your shirt.” Kaede said, completely dismissing whatever was going on. 

“Miu, Kiibo said he’ll meet us in there, also where is Maki and Shuichi?” The blonde asked, looking between the other three in the room to answer her question. 

“Maki’s just coming and Shuichi’s gonna be late.” Rantaro said as he reluctantly put on his shirt, Kirumi making sure it was fully buttoned. 

“Yeah he said he had a meeting before he could come.” Kirumi said, turning her back to Rantaro, allowing him to unbutton a few of the top buttons. 

Kirumi and Kaede sat down on the bed whilst Rantaro snuck off to the bathroom. Miu continued to pay no mind to anyone else in the room whilst she focused on her makeup. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be playing the piano?” Kirumi asked, causing Kaede to widen her eyes and exhale. “I was supposed to but I blew it off so I could go with Tsumugi instead.” The pianist said with a small smirk. 

“Can’t believe you’re fuckin’ blue pubes.” Miu cringed as she spun around in her chair, leaning back in it. “Miu, you know we’re waiting on you don’t you?” Kaede said raising one eyebrow at the other girl. 

“I know, fuck sake.” The inventor rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing her dress and going into the kitchen. 

“I’m kinda nervous in case ‘Taro and Shuichi try to pull something stupid.” Kaede said, chuckling to herself. “I think you might be the only person Rantaro’s ever listened to.” 

Kirumi raised an eyebrow at the pianist. “I’m serious, he cares what you think... he really likes you.” Kaede said lowly. 

“He told you to say this didn’t he?” 

“I can’t release those details.” Kaede said smugly. 

The door clicked open and in came Maki in a pastel red, one shoulder dress. “Hey, you guys ready?” The brunette asked, walking in and sitting on Miu’s chair. 

“Almost, just waiting for Miu.” The maid half smirked. “Hurry it up cumstain!” Kaede yelled towards the kitchen, causing the other two girls to laugh. 

Miu emerged from the kitchen in a lavender dress and laughed. “First of all, you know that turns me on and that’s not fair,” Miu pointed accusingly at Kaede.

“Second of all, Maki, you ready to get laid tonight by your knight with his golden dick.” Miu cackled and pointed at the brunette. 

“What’re you talking about?” Maki raised her eyebrow at her, arms folded across her chest. Miu furrowed her brow at her before returning to her nonchalant demeanour. 

“Talkin’ about how Shuichi got your contract-“

“ **Miu**!” Kaede snapped, cutting her off far too late. 

“Shuichi had my contract cancelled?” Maki asked, eyes and mouth wide. She could safely say she was shocked. “Why didn’t you guys- no why didn’t he tell me?” Maki asked.

“He asked us not to say anything, I’m sorry!” Kaede whined, throwing her hands against her face. “I’m gonna check on Rantaro.” Kirumi said, excusing herself from the awkward situation. 

Kirumi gently opened the bathroom door and stepped inside “‘Taro, are you ready-“. She froze slightly when she looked at him. She watched as Rantaro was bent over, face down on the windowsill, adorning white speckles on his nose and lips. 

He looked mortified as he saw her standing there, and he quickly began dusting everything away. Kirumi gulped and stuck her head out of the bathroom “You guys go on ahead.” 

“Sure, I’ll leave my key, just put it under the doormat when you leave.” Miu said, leading the other girls out of the dorm room. 

Kirumi shut over the door once again and stared at Rantaro, who gulped under her gaze. 

“What the hell are you doing?” She asked, gulping again, not quite wanting to acknowledge what was going on. 

“I’m sorry...” he said huskily, fidgeting with his hands. “Where’d you get that from?” She asked, tapping her fingers against the door, not quite knowing what to do.

“Me and Miu got it for a party once, we never used it.”

“But you’re using it now..?”

“Yeah... j-just because I was nervous a-a-and it helps.” He stuttered, trying to justify himself. Kirumi let out a sigh and rested her head against the door. 

She stood up straight and left the bathroom, Rantaro quickly following after her. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t come after all...” Kirumi said sadly, tossing her phone and keys into her bag. Rantaro’s eyes widened at her and he nervously scratched his neck. 

“No-No, I wanna come and be with you-“

“No, I just... I don’t know, I’ve gotta go.” She said quickly, leaving faster than her words. 

Rantaro swallowed thickly and picked up his jacket, making sure to fix himself in the mirror before he left.

He was in deep shit.

 

* * *

 

Kiibo stood alone at one of the tables, completely absorbed in his phone. He honestly should’ve just went to meet Miu and the others, but it’s too late for that now...

He spotted Tsumugi wandering alone and waved her over. He knew Kaede was planning to meet with her, so it couldn’t hurt to wait with her. 

“They’re late...” Tsumugi pouted as she stood next to him. The silver haired boy nodded politely “Yeah, they’ll be here soon though.” 

By coincidence he glanced over and watched as the girls quickly passed through the crowd of people to get to Kiibo. 

Maki sighed as she got to the table and nervously glanced at the crowd she’d just emerged from. “Sorry, Miu was taking forever.” Kaede said honestly with a smirk on her face. 

“Excuse me bitch, it’s not my fault I wanted to look amazing.” The inventor rolled her eyes and leaned on the table. “It’s whatever, I didn’t mind anyway.” Kiibo shrugged. 

The girls (Tsumugi excluded) all raised their eyebrows at Kirumi as she got to the table. “‘The fuck’s ‘Taro?” Miu asked. 

“Probably still taking coke in your bathroom-“

“That bastard! I just fuckin’ cleaned that place!” Miu cringed. Kaede glared at the other blonde and put her hand over Miu’s mouth. “Sorry, I know he’ll try make it up to you though.” Kaede said softly. 

“Could be worse, he could dump you for another guy-“

“Maki, you’re getting dangerously close to being homophobic.” Kaede said to warn her. 

“What? Well I’m gonna go get a drink, you said you stashed stuff backstage right?” Maki asked as she walked around the table. 

“Yeah, but I honestly have no clue if someone’s took it already.” The pianist said, gaining a nod from the brunette before she walked away. 

“Can I ask who’s eating gummy worms?” Kirumi asked, looking between Tsumugi and Kiibo. The roboticist gently lowered his head, admitting it was him. 

Moments later Rantaro swiftly joined onto the table with a bright smile, gently trying to grab Kirumi’s hand before she batted it away. “I’m sorry...” he said with a slight pout. 

“I’m still mad...”

“I know, but I’m not even that high- **JESUS, THERE’S FUCKIN’ BABY SNAKES-** “

 

“ **ITS _GUMMY WORMS_ RANTARO!**” Kirumi snapped as she held up one of the snacks and presented it to him. 

“Who’s eating gummy worms?” Rantaro cringed at everyone. “Lay off man.” Kiibo outstretched his arms at him.

“If you would’ve got a gummy dildo, Miu might be more into you...”

**.....**

“No he’s got a point.” Kaede admitted and nodded at Rantaro. 

 

* * *

 

Shuichi stood outside the gym hall, where the prom was being held, and was starting to second guess himself. 

For a start, he was nervous to be walking into a huge crowd of people alone. He was also nervous about having to try and dance; a thing that he’d never done before in his life. 

But all of that got thrown out of the window as he walked into the dimly lit room, passing through strangers until he got to a table full of familiar faces. 

“I think you’re late?” Kaede said sarcastically. Miu smirked at her. “Yeah, fashionably late.” Shuichi cringed, Rantaro nodding along with his statement. 

“By the way, there’s a ton of dandruff on your tie.” Shuichi pointed at Rantaro’s black tie, coated in what he thought to be dandruff. 

“I’m gonna... go get some food.” Kaede gulped. “Yeah me too.” Miu said, quickly following the other girl. 

“Wait, Kaede-“

“Yeah, I’ll get you something too ‘Mugi.” Kaede waved as she walked away. 

The five people remaining began looking at each other awkwardly. Shuichi began flicking his eyes back and forth between Rantaro and his tie. 

“Maybe you should go clean it.” Kirumi sighed as she began scratching at the tie. Rantaro quickly removed the tie and stuffed it in his pocket with no problem. 

“No need when I can just do that, huh?” He smiled cheerfully. Kirumi tilted her head to the side and smiled half heartedly. 

The two girls returned to the table with a small plate of food that they sat in the middle of the table. Miu began scarfing down something that resembled tiny burgers on cocktail sticks. 

“Kaede-“

“One second ‘Mugi.” Kaede smiled “So Shuichi, what’s your plan?” The detective excitedly bounced at the sound of it “Wing it-“

“ **WHAT?!** ” The girls screeched in unison (excluding Tsumugi). 

“Oh, gotta go, wish me luck.” He announced before running off. Rantaro sheepishly ran his hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head. 

“He’s pretty confident right?” The green haired boy laughed. “You and Shuichi combined have two brain cells called Kirumi and Maki.” Miu shook her head and flicked one of the cocktail sticks at him. 

Kiibo picked up one of the tiny foods, inspecting it in his hand. “These seem weirdly sketchy...” he said with a strong amount of skepticism in his voice. 

“You’re weirdly sketchy and I don’t fuckin’ comment on it.” Miu said, causing Kiibo to giggle with her. 

“I bet Angie’s feeling sketchy...” Tsumugi smirked proudly. Miu inhaled and held her breath for a moment. “Kaede can you hurry up and screw her so I don’t need to interact with her again-“

“ _Miu_! That’s so heartless!” 

“I don’t care, it’s not my heart that’s being crushed.” 

Tsumugi stormed off in a huff. 

 

* * *

 

Maki tried to make her way through the crowd of people dancing, but it wasn’t exactly easy. Coupled with the fact she was already pissed off because of how thirsty she was, and that the room felt like it was on fire. 

She wasn’t in a great mood. 

“Maki!” She heard from.... somewhere. She looked around and saw no one that she knew. She swore she heard something...

Suddenly, there was hands grabbing at her own and pulling her into a slow dance, matching everyone else around her. The brunette came face to face with a certain detective that she knew. 

“You took your time getting ready, you sure you didn’t leave your straighteners on?” Maki said jokingly, beginning to relax around Shuichi. 

“Yeah, I even put my makeup away.” Shuichi half smiled. Maki laughed and threw both her arms over his shoulders, clinging onto him for support. Shuichi had already carefully placed his hands on her waist. 

“I’m gonna ask you something, and you’re gonna give me a full explanation.” Maki said, flaring her eyebrows at him for added effect. 

“Totally fine with that, bring it on.” He said confidently, beginning to sway side to side with the girl. “Did you have my contract cancelled?” She said, unflinching. 

“Like, your phone bill-“

“You know what I’m talking about.” The brunette said sternly, she had a clear tone that she was not messing around. Shuichi sighed and looked away for a moment, before bringing his gaze back to settle on her. 

“I saw an opportunity to do it, so I did it. I knew you were miserable with it and I...” He stopped for a moment, still peering down at her with soft grey eyes, eyes that said more than what he was actually saying. 

“I needed to get you out of there.” He gulped, his throat visibly bobbing as he did so. 

“You could’ve got hurt.“

“Don’t care, would do it again if I had to.” 

“Why are you so difficult...” Maki sighed and rolled her eyes, her arms still loosely hanging over his shoulders. 

A familiar guitar riff began to play followed by the words “ ** _I came in from the outside, burnt out from the joy ride._** ”

“Your songs playing.” He smiled softly, and it melted her heart a little. Yet, it all pissed her off. How he could do something so major for her and be so casual about it? How he could be so charming and cute right now, whilst still retaining his pain in the ass status?

“I think this is the part where realise you’re falling in love with me.” Shuichi said, that same heartwarming smile remaining. “Maybe I already did.” She teased. Although the lighting was low, she could see the faint pink tint on his cheeks. 

It was her turn to gulp nervously now, because in the last minute or so, she’d noticed him looking between her eyes and her lips. She knew what that meant, she wasn’t an idiot. 

Maki, slowly but surely, moved her face closer and closer. Shuichi followed her movements, keeping himself slow and not breaking eye contact. She closed her eyes, and felt soft, subtle lips press against her own.

The brunette closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, wrapping one arm around his neck whilst the other moved to cup his cheek. The raven haired boy snaked his arm around her waist protectively, his other hand moving to the back of her head. 

He pulled away for air, leaning his forehead against hers. She giggled and placed a quick, chaste kiss onto his lips, that had now curled into a smile. 

“You look amazing by the way, I forgot to mention that.” He said nervously as he completely pulled himself away, recomposing himself. 

She raised an eyebrow at him “What? Were you too busy jamming your tongue down my throat that you forgot to mention?” 

“T-That’s, u-uh-“ he spluttered, his face completely reddening. Maki laughed aloud, completely satisfied with herself. “So I brought up that ‘Taro had dandruff on his tie and everyone got super weird.” Shuichi said, moving on from his embarrassment. 

“Yeah... that was coke.” The brunette cringed. Shuichi raised both his eyebrows and glanced back over to Rantaro for a second, who was now dancing with Kirumi. 

“I’ll try find out who his dealer is, that way I can take him in instead of ‘Taro.” Shuichi said proudly. 

“Now that I can say it, your cop talk is super hot.” Maki said honestly, looking away shyly. Shuichi laughed slightly “Didn’t expect that, but duly noted.” 

He was about to say something else when there was a tap on his back and a visibly worried Maki. He let go of Maki and turned to see a very pissed off Kaito. 

“What’d you say to Kokichi?” Kaito snarled, stepping closer than he probably should’ve. “He was helping me with a case, I just needed something from him.” Shuichi shrugged. 

“Bullshit, he’s not talking to me. I mean c’mon, first Maki, now Kokichi? What more do you want?” Kaito said, pressing a finger against Shuichi’s chest. 

“Does it matter? She’s mine now so-“

“Okay, I’m not sticking around to be used as a trophy.” Maki growled before storming off. 

The brunette marched through everyone, ignoring her friends trying to talk to her out of pure rage. She spotted Sakakura standing by the doorway as a guard and walked up to him. 

“Sir, I’m leaving but I think Shuichi’s about to get in a fight.” She sighed and pointed inside. The boxer thanked her before sprinting inside. 

Maki took off back to her dorm room, she’d had enough and she’d only been there a half hour. 

 

* * *

 

Kiibo and Rantaro struggled to keep Shuichi and Kaito apart, even with the help of Kirigiri, both of them being weirdly strong. 

Well, they did have trouble until Sakakura came over and dragged them both away by the collar. 

Kiibo ran his hands through his hair and flared his eyebrows at Miu. “Fuckin’ psychos.” Miu huffed before beginning to walk back to the table with Kiibo. 

“I feel like I’ve barely saw you since you got back.” Miu said casually. Kiibo raised an eyebrow “Why? We speak all the time.” 

“Two sentences exchanged in a fuckin’ workshop doesn’t count.” She flared her nostrils at him. “I’m busy, as are you-“ he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“Hey Kiibs, I’m starting to feel real fuckin’ weird.” She said before biting onto her bottom lip. “Sorry, I’ve gotta take this-“ he said, holding his finger up at her.

“But Kiibs-“

“Five minutes, promise.” Kiibo said before walking away. 

Miu sighed as she stood at the table with Tsumugi and Kaede, who were flirting aggressively. The inventor was conflicted. She could either tell Kaede she was abnormally horny (even for her) or just go... fix it. 

She voted for the former and leaned into her friends ear, whispering her plight to her. “Oh shit really, ok hold on.” Kaede said, flicking her eyes around the room for a solution. 

“Never mind, got it covered.” Miu cackled, patting Kaede on the shoulder before running off. Kaede, baffled, turned to see Miu already locking lips with Soda. 

“ _Goddamnit_ , **MIU**!” Kaede yelled as she ran off too. 

Tsumugi exhaled a laugh and slapped her hands against the table. “She’s left me... again.” 

 

* * *

 

Kirumi was, admittedly, not as mad at Rantaro as she was earlier. But she wasn’t giving up the act or else he might do it again. 

Now she stood, arms around his neck, pretending to be mad, to prove a point. 

Rantaro had rubbed off on her. 

“Do you think Shuichi’s gonna be okay?” Rantaro asked, glancing over to where Sakakura had dragged him off. “Yeah, he’ll be fine, if anything the worst he can get is Kirigiri getting mad.” Kirumi smiled. 

Rantaro had to laugh at that. Kirigiri was his superior officer and also very scary when it came to actual work. “I’m still really sorry about earlier, it won’t happen again.” Rantaro gulped, hoping he hadn’t said anything wrong.

“I was just worried. I mean, what’d happen if you overdosed, what’d your family think?” The maid sighed, tilting her head to the side. 

“I don’t care what they think, they’re assholes.” 

“‘Taro that’s not nice.” 

“They’re not nice.” He cringed and shrugged, unforgiving in his tone. “When was the last time you heard from them anyway?” She asked whilst allowing Rantaro to step a little closer to her. 

“This morning, they want to see me at the end of the week... that’s wh-“

“Why you took the drugs? It was sti-“

“Still stupid? Yeah I know.” He smiled charmingly, his casual demeanour unwavering. “Is our new thing finishing each other sentences?” She giggled. 

“Guess so...” he said, exhaling lightly before scanning Kirumi’s features again. She’d noticed how many times he did it, and she didn’t know whether he was doing it to make her feel good or not. 

But it did make her feel good so she wasn’t complaining. 

Kirumi smiled gently as she looked up at him, carefully shuffling around pieces of his bangs. He tilted his head down and flashed a Cheshire Cat smile, causing her to furrow her brow. 

“I think this is the part where you forgive me and ask if we can finally leave.” Rantaro said cockily. 

Kirumi sighed and half smiled “You’re not wrong, but you are such an arrogant prick.” 

He merely shrugged and took her hand, leading her out of the room. 

 

* * *

 

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?” 

“I’m still fuckin’ itching-“

“ _GOD_ , just stop talking.” Kaede scrunched her eyes shut and held her hands out in defeat. Miu rolled her eyes and threw herself onto the bed. 

Kaede had practically dragged her back to her dorm room after she had ‘spoke’ to Soda. But that wasn’t entirely the reason she had brought her back. 

“I would’ve been fine if you would’ve let me go find Kiibs.” Miu said, hoping for some sort of reaction. “He’s-... He wasn’t sticking around so what was in the point in looking for him.” Kaede said sadly. 

“You don’t gotta lie to me, you think he’s an asshole don’t cha’.” Miu smirked, propping herself up on her elbow. 

“Yeah... before you say anything, Tsumugi had already left.” Kaede confirmed with a pout.“Four eyes is also a bitch.” Miu giggled and laid back against the pillows. 

The pianist laughed and fell backwards onto the bed next to her friend. “Guess we’re both into assholes.” She said with a smirk. 

The two girls slightly turned their heads towards each other until they were both facing each other. They then burst into uncontrollable laughter, both of them rolling around on the bed. 

“God, just get me drunk.” Kaede said between her laughter. Miu stood and continued to laugh as she walked into the kitchen. Returning with two bottles of wine. 

She threw the other bottle at the pianist, causing her to stop laughing and just break into a small smile. 

Miu thought most people were assholes and the world would be bullshit with her being alive. But Kaede gave her a little bit of faith in the world, and really, that’s all she needed right now.

 

* * *

 

Maki sat on the edge of her bed, clad in a black satin nightgown. She’d turned her light off and, honestly, just wanted to go to bed. 

She gently slid under the covers, sighing gently as she stared at the ceiling. The brunette had left a note on her door saying that she’d went to bed, only because she knew Sakakura would stop by to see if she was alright. 

 

**_KNOCK KNOCK_ **

 

She knew it was too good to be true. She couldn’t just go to bed without someone wanting something from her. She scowled to herself and switched the light back on, shuffling towards the door. 

Maki opened the door, expecting Sakakura to be standing there, his stern gaze staring down at her. 

But instead she was met with Shuichi, standing with a gentle smile and tired eyes. She cocked her head to the side in confusion and stepped aside to let him inside. 

The door clicked shut behind her and she stood with her back against it. He continued to smile fondly at her, taking off his suit jacket and tossing it over his arm. 

“I thought Mr Sakakura would’ve had you grounded.” Maki giggled, leaning her head back; the muscles in her neck emphasising as she did so.

“He let me off easy for once... but I think he knew I wanted to come and apologise...” Shuichi said, dropping his suit jacket over Maki’s desk chair. He sighed again “...I heard you saying I was treating you like a trophy and I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be, I was just mad that the moment was ruined really.” She blushed and shook her head, a small chuckle escaping her. “Are you staying?” The brunette asked as she locked the door behind her and moved over to her bed. 

“Yeah, if that’s okay with you.” The raven haired boy said and, without waiting for an answer, he rustled through one of her drawers to find a pair of shorts that he’d left over one night.

“Did you mean what you said earlier, about thinking that my cop talk was hot?” He smirked over his shoulder, his shirt half removed. Maki covered her face with her hands and giggled “Don’t embarrass me...”

The detective continued to smile as he changed into the shorts he’d found, leaving his clothes in a neat bundle on Maki’s desk. He quickly walked over to the bed, slipping under the covers next to Maki. 

She rolled her eyes at him as he pretended to shiver and turned off the light. She lay back, rolling her head to the side and meeting his gaze. Shuichi swallowed and shuffled over to her, capturing her lips for the second time that night. 

Shuichi slowly moved forward until he was hovering over her, still trying his best to lean into the kiss. He knew she was, somewhat, satisfied when he heard a small moan humming from her. 

He pulled away in an attempt to catch his breath. The brunette giggled and ran her hands through his hair, he exhaled at the pleasant feeling. “There’s one more thing I want to tell you...” he gulped, watching as her ruby eyes scanned his features. 

“I love you... you don’t need to say it back.” He said sombrely. Maki’s mouth lay agape, wanting to say it back but simply not finding the words to say. 

So all she did was grin and kiss him all over again. She couldn’t say it back. But maybe she might one day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I keep taking so long to get chapters up so I’m not gonna promise 1 for next week because idk wots gonna come up. But I hope everyone enjoyed and any criticism is welcome.


	10. Hell’s Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito stole a laptop, and Fuyuhiko makes Peko a meal... with some help.

“Dude... what the _fuck_ is that?” Hajime asked, cringing and pointing accusingly at a boiling pot of... something. 

“Cut me some slack will ‘ya, I’m trying my best.” Fuyuhiko growled, literally trying his best to figure out how to cook. Mahiru peered into the pot, trying to figure out what this concoction was. 

“I got a recipe off that damn Teruteru, the fucker doesn’t write recipes like normal fuckin’ people.” Fuyuhiko nodded at the couple and leaned in to show them a small slip of paper. 

**‘1x stubby finger length of butter’**

**‘2x cups of Sensual Sauce** ’

They stopped reading before they got scarred about they food they’ve been eating. “So basically, he’s gave you a derogatory sounding recipe with made up ingredients?” Mahiru said with a small smirk on her face. 

“Yeah well, that’s what I get for trying to do a nice thing, then it blows up in my fuckin’ face.” Fuyuhiko huffed and threw his hands behind his head, walking away to start cleaning up. 

Mahiru and Hajime glanced between each other, both of them suddenly having a flash of inspiration. “Hey, why don’t we help you?” Hajime called over to the yakuza, hoping he would take them up on the offer.

“I cook all my own food, so we can probably google a nice recipe.”

“I can google something myself.”

“Yeah but I can make it edible.” Mahiru chuckled and leaned back against the counter. There was a loud crash followed by something squishing on the floor. She’d knocked over the pot. 

“We can do that, after we clean this.” Hajime sighed and moved to search for a mop and bucket. 

 

* * *

 

Nagito disliked two things in this world. 

Despair and Soda.

No, not the beverage, the neon-pink haired idiot who was currently sitting in the common room spouting a story to Ibuki, Mikan and Sonia. 

“What’re you guys talking about?” Nagito said nonchalantly, pretending not to be nosey. “Dude you’ll never guess the misogynistic story this guy just told us.” Ibuki half smirked, retuning to her guitar. 

“What?! It was not misogynistic! It was just a normal story!” Soda yelled, pointing at Ibuki in a hope to defend himself. 

“You were talking about how you’d been sleeping with a girl from the 79, you were also very proud of it and the fact that there’s no emotional connection between the two of you.”

“Totes what she said.” Ibuki nodded her head and agreed with Sonia. Mikan uncomfortably shifted her way out of the booth and stood next to Nagito. 

“It’s really awkward because he thinks he’s right.” Mikan whispered to Nagito. The white haired boy sighed and smiled sheepishly at Mikan, clutching a satchel in one hand and holding her hand in the other. 

“What’s in the bag man?” Ibuki nodded towards Nagito and made a gesture towards the satchel. “Just some school stuff... y’know.” He gulped nervously. 

“Wha-“

“Mikan, let’s go get something to eat yeah?” He smiled and dragged Mikan away, the nurse not really complaining about it. 

“That guy gets stranger by the day...” Soda scratched the back of his head awkward before sliding into the booth. “Is it possible this girl you’re ‘ _sleeping_ ’ with is emotionally unstable right now?” Sonia asked, genuinely curious.

“I didn’t even think about that really, she’s just a super eccentric person so it’s hard to tell.” He shrugged, unknowing what else to say. “More importantly, what the hell was Nagito up to, that dude was shady as shit.” Ibuki flared her eyebrows at her friends. 

Almost as if it was planned out, Kirigiri came running into the common room, searching around the room reverently. “Hey, what’s up Kirigiri?” Soda shouted out to catch the girls attention.

“Have you guys saw a laptop anywhere?” Kirigiri asked, running her hand through her hair, her fringe bobbing back as she did so. The three looked amongst themselves and shook their heads in unison. 

“Haven’t saw one my gal, I hope you find it though.” Ibuki said, firing a finger gun at the detective. Kirigiri laughed and went about, still aggressively checking things in search for this laptop. 

“Maybe that’s what Nagito had in that bag-“

“Nagito has the laptop!” Another voice boomed as they swerved into the common room. The three looked up to see Shuichi, completely out of breath, and Kirigiri dumbfounded. “Idiot stop shouting!” Kirigiri slapped him on the shoulder before running off, Shuichi following closely behind. 

“What the hell...” Soda said, exasperated.

“ _Well shit on me Jesus_ because I don’t know either....” Sonia pouted. 

“You’ve improved in your swears.”

 

> * * *
> 
>  

“Fuck!” 

“What now?”

“I fucking burned myself again and it fucking hurts, _Jesus fucking Christ_!”

“Hajime, stop swearing!” Mahiru scolded as she gently took his hand and held it under the cold water. Hajime groaned and shut his eyes, wincing at the pain. Mahiru rolled her eyes and continued to hold his hand there. 

“You’re such a baby.” She giggled before turning off the tap and handing him a cloth to dry off his hand. “Oh yeah? Want me to start calling you mommy?-“

“Hajime!” 

“Can you two fuckin’ help me with this shit?!” Fuyuhiko boomed, shaking an angry fist at the couple. “I’m trying but he’s being an idiot!” Mahiru blushed furiously and pushed Hajime away. 

Mahiru stormed over to Fuyuhiko and began helping him by stirring the pot, shooting Hajime an embarrassed glance. Hajime laughed and pulled his phone out, seeing that Nagito had texted him. 

 

**creeper aw man:** need help, got sensitive shid

 

Hajime furrowed his brow in confusion. What the hell was going on. 

“‘The hell’s that?” Fuyuhiko asked, peeking at Hajime’s phone. “It’s Nagito, he’s saying he needs help.” Hajime answered honestly, seeing as he’d already saw the phone. 

 

**Hajime:** ur gonna have to wait, doing smfn rn 

 

He slid his phone back into his pocket and walked over to Mahiru, stirring the pot for her. “This looks ready?” Hajime questioned but continued to stir the pot. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna pour it into another bowl, can’t have you burning yourself again.” The red head teased, sticking her tongue out at him as she picked up the pot, pouring it sideways into a bowl. 

Hajime just stood there, a little dumbfounded, and a little impressed. “Sauce is ready.” Fuyuhiko said, coming over with another pot and a ladle. He used the ladle to carefully pour the sauce into the bowl before stirring the bowl again. 

“That’s all we had to do really... the meatballs are still boiling but-“

“It’s cool, you guys can take off if you want.” Fuyuhiko replied before Mahiru could finish. “Thanks for your help... really.” He spoke againwith a small smile. 

“Alright then... glad we could help.” Hajime smirked and grabbed Fuyuhiko’s offered hand, pulling him into a hug. “Better get going before Peko shows up and thinks this is a double date or some shit.” Fuyuhiko laughed, letting go of Hajime. 

Hajime bellowed and led Mahiru out of the door, resting his hand instinctively on the small of her back. “Is the handshake-hug a guy thing?” Mahiru asked.

“Well... yeah, kind of.” 

“Gross...” Mahiru giggled, causing him to chuckle slightly too. “I’m so hungry.” The red head whined, throwing her head back against his shoulder as they walked. 

“We can go get dinner then.” He nodded slightly in agreement. “Can we order something to the dorms? I don’t really want to get changed into anything to go out.” She winced. 

“I honestly just wanna go back to the dorms, put on some shorts, get some food and block Nagito’s number.” He laughed, beginning to get annoyed at his phone vibrating in his pocket. 

“What does he want?” The photographer asked, taking a sudden interest in what Nagito had to say. “I don’t know, he keeps asking me to help him ‘cause he has ‘sensitive shit’.” The brunette quirked an eyebrow. 

Mahiru rolled her eyes and stopped with Hajime at the door. “Just ignore him...” she spoke softly, swinging her arms up around his neck. “Want to help me ignore it?” He said smoothly, causing her to shiver. 

“I know what your hinting at, and it’s not happening.” She smiled coyly. He laughed and dipped his head down, placing a chaste kiss to which she reciprocated. He pulled back and took her hand, opening the front door to the courtyard. 

“Chinese food?”

“Ugh, yes.” 

 

* * *

 

Mikan lay on Nagito’s bed, one earphone in, watching a video on her phone. She didn’t know what Nagito was doing, and honestly, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

Nagito sat at his desk, hunched over a small black laptop, his eyes raking across every pixel on the screen. Mikan wondered what the hell was going on, but whatever it was, she knew it was bad. 

“Nagito, what exactly are you doing?” Mikan asked meekly. “Don’t worry about it, I just borrowed this from Kirigiri earlier.” He waved her off, continuing to scan the screen. 

The nurse sighed again and went back to her phone before it suddenly vibrated in her hand. 

 

**[Unknown Number]** Hi, it’s Kirigiri from the 78, do u happen to know if Nagito has my laptop? 

 

Mikan furrowed her brow in confusion. She thought he said he had borrowed the laptop, implying that Kirigiri already knew. 

 

**Mikan:** He has it now, he’s in his dorm room. 

 

If there was one thing Mikan knew, it was that stealing was wrong, and you had to call thieves out even if you’re close to them. “Are you... studying something?” She asked, inspecting his features in an attempt to make out what he was doing. 

“Shit...” Nagito muttered, as he spotted something on the laptop. “What?” Mikan asked, a tinge of concern. 

“I thought this was Kirigiri’s laptop, it’s Shuichi’s... I’ve been typing in the wrong passwords...” Nagito said, sounding overly annoyed. 

 

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

 

Three loud knocks at the door told the couple that there was someone outside, clearly wanting in. 

Mikan, without a word, moved to the door and opened it, and in came Shuichi. Shuichi barrelled towards the desk and snatched the laptop from right under Nagito’s nose. 

Shuichi let out a long sigh as he got to the doorway. “God... almost had me there.” He smirked at Nagito, causing the luckster to scowl. “Don’t scowl pretty-boy, it’s not your fault I’m better-“

Shuichi was cut off with a sharp slap to the head. “Don’t be arrogant, you barely got the laptop back.” Kirigiri growled, clearly pissed off by the situation. 

“Sorry about this, we’ll be off then.” The detectives sighed and began walking back down the stairs, leaving the dorm as quickly as possible. 

There was a stone cold silence between the couple as Mikan closed the door over. 

“What happened there?”

“........”

“Divine interception?” 

Mikan groaned and left the dorm room, fed up with his shenanigans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long again! It’s also a super short chapter I wrote in between work and school. I hope everyone still enjoyed but guess what? The fic has an actual plot now. It’s gonna be a dr rewrite/slice of life kinda thing. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed!


	11. A Regular Day In The Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s honestly just a regular day in the life of the 78 kids.

Kirigiri was pressed for time. 

First Nagito had stole her laptop, which felt like it took up majority of her life, and now she was just getting back from work. 

And where the hell was Naegi when she needed him?! 

She groaned as she opened her dorm room door, tossing her bag onto the bed as she walked inside. She heard the ac click on, which meant that Asahina who was above her had turned on the ac.

The dorms had this annoying things where you had to coordinate with your neighbour in order to turn on the ac and the heating. For the most part, it didn’t bother Kirigiri, but it was still annoying. 

**BING!**

**Asahina:** u in yet?

**Kirigiri:** ye y?

**Asahina:** come upstairs

Kirigiri furrowed her brow and stood up, walking back out into the rain and strolling upstairs. She hesitantly reached for the door handle before opening the door and entering her friends room. 

Asahina’s room was very different from her own. There was her bed, pressed up against the wall. A sofa, pressed up against the opposing wall, a tv on the wall and a massive amount of space in the centre of the room. 

Asahina lay on her bed, stacks of paper laid out across the covers around her. Kirigiri widened her eyes at the mass amount of paper and sat down on the only space there was no paper occupying. 

“What is all of this?” The detective asked, swiping a piece of hair behind her ear before picking up a sheet of paper. “It’s all the stuff I need to know for my final written exam, you have _no idea_ how difficult all of this P.E stuff is.” The brunette sighed and threw her head down dramatically. 

“All you have to do is show that you can maintain your talent, but you’re really going for this aren’t you?” Kirigiri smiled, quite proud of how dedicated her friend was. 

“Yeah... or at least I was....” in one fell swoop Asahina swiped all of the papers off of the bed and onto the ground, a rainfall of white sheets pouring down around them. “ _So_ , how’re you? I feel like I haven’t saw you a lot.” The swimmer smiled, leaning on her hand. 

“Fine... I’ve just been working a lot recently, I’ve barely saw Naegi either-“

“Unacceptable.” Asahina said straight faced and grabbed her phone, furiously typing away. “What are you-“

“I’m getting Naegi’s ass over here so you can spend time together.” Asahina sighed again and tossed her phone to the side, a ding sounding from it almost immediately. 

“So, any cool investigations? There’s gotta be one that stands out.” Asahina insisted, prodding for something fun to talk about. Okay, she’ll bite.

“Yeah actually, there’s one about a girl who really looks like you.” Kirigiri said, all matter-of-a-fact, with a sly half smirk on her face. 

“No way? What’d she do!” The brunette said excitedly, completely oblivious to what Kirigiri was doing. “She poked her nose into her friends line of work and got into trouble, all when she was supposed to be studying.” Kirigiri shrugged. 

Asahina pouted and threw a pillow from behind her at the other girl. “You’re such a meanie!” The brunette whined, letting herself flop down onto the mattress. 

“I’m starving...” Kirigiri pouted as well, leaning down on her elbow. “The only thing you are is touch starved, you’ve literally not touched another human besides Saihara in weeks.” Asahina giggled, a drowsy look in her eyes. 

“Speaking of Saihara... I wonder how he’s getting on with the investigation...” Kirigiri muttered, pulling her phone out. Asahina quickly snatched the phone from her hand and tossed it onto the carpet. 

“Nope, no work talk, it’s your time off, we’re gonna get something to eat, watch a movie and relax.” She smiled, sliding onto the side of the bed and standing up. “Naegi’s outside, let the relaxing commence.” Asahina winked. 

Kirigiri rolled her eyes and smiled at Naegi as he walked in the door. She stood up and walked over, awkwardly towering over him. “Nice to see you outside of a classroom or an office.” Naegi giggled, sitting down on the bed with her. 

Kirigiri smiled warmly and closed her eyes, dipping her head down to place gentle kisses on his lips. Naegi cupped her cheek, pressing his lips back against hers. 

“Did you literally miss _seeing_ me?” Naegi said in between kisses, causing Kirigiri to chuckle. “A little..” she admitted, not willing to stop with her little affections yet. 

“ _Awwwwww, you guys are so gross~~_ ” Asahina sang from the kitchen and strolled in with a bottle of water for herself. “You invited me here, you knew you were gonna be grossed out.” Naegi laughed, leaning back on his hands. 

Kirigiri fell backwards onto the bed, her hair sprawling out across the mattress beneath her. “Finally, back to normality.” She giggled, causing the other two to giggle with her. 

“ **KYOKO!?** ” She heard her fathers voice boom from outside. “Just leave him, he’ll go away.” She groaned, closing her eyes in frustration. 

“ **KYOKO, NOW!!** ”

“ ** _GOD FUCKI-_** “ She didn’t bother finishing her outraged sentence, she just stormed outside. 

 

* * *

 

“Maizono-“

“No.”

“But _please_ -“

“I said _**no**_.”

“Mai-“

“FUCK OFF KUWATA!” Maizono screeched across the music room. She’d only came to pick up her music sheets and in he came straight after her. Almost as if he was stalking her. 

There was a peaceful silence as someone could be heard walking down the hallway towards them. They watched Hagakure peek his head in the door and wave at him. 

“Hey.... you sorted your shit out yet?” He said and pointed at Kuwata. “Dude, get out.” Kuwata said blankly and Hagakure left in a moment. 

“You said to come talk to you when I’m ready to ‘fess up, so here I’am.” The baseball star furrowed his brow, getting impatient with her. 

“It’s been weeks since prom, and this is the first time you’re talking to me, so _excuse me_ for being a little pissed off that it took you so long, and something else...” she trailed off as she pulled out her phone. 

She held up her phone and on the screen was a picture of her with four other girls. “These are my band members, do you know this girl?” She pointed to one with long dark hair. 

“Vaguely, yeah... why?” 

“When were you planning on telling me you’ve had sex with one of my band members?! Now I look like an asshole for flirting with you!” Maizono screamed in a hushed voice. 

“Shit.... sorry I forgot, it happened last year-“

“Yeah, I know that now jackass!” She spluttered in outrage. Kuwata ran his hands through his hair, puffing his cheeks and exhaling slowly. 

The ginger haired boy sat down on the table with a thud, and let his hands collapse onto his lap. “Does this mean that you won’t... y’know?” Kuwata said, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. 

“ _No_! Of course not! It’ll be a total scandal, tensions are already high as it is!” The blue haired girl said in disbelief. She picked up her song sheets and moved over to the doorway. 

“I like you, a lot. But I’ve done things I’m not proud of to get where I’am and I’m not gonna let anyone screw that up for me.” She said before leaving abruptly. 

Kuwata was left with one looming question. 

How the hell does he fix this?

 

* * *

 

Enoshima was half asleep lying on her bed, she lay on her back, a mountain of pillows propping her up. Celestia lay with her hair out of her signature twin tails, her pitch black hair spread across everything under her. 

The diva swore she was about to nod off, what with Celestia cuddling up to her and making her extremely comfortable, but she knew she had things to do soon....craving a little despair was a nightmare and she loved it. 

**CREAK!**

Her door swung open and in came Ikusaba, who bolted into the kitchen and was heard to be rifling through the drawers. 

“What do you want dipshit?” The blonde called out, turning her head slightly to get a look at the kitchen. “Where’s the spare charger for your laptop?” Ikusaba called back, still heard to be going through the drawers. 

“In the kitchen somewhere...” The blonde rolled her eyes and nuzzled her face into Celestia’s head. “You’re so helpful.” Celestia said sarcastically, drawing a dry chuckle from the other girl. “Duh, I’m the best sister that’s why.” The diva shrugged. 

“I thought you two weren’t jumping into anything because of Junko’s insane sexual tension?” Ikusaba questioned as she strolled back through the room, charger in hand. “We’re trying to watch a fuckin’ movie but you’re fat ass is buzzing about like a damn fly-“

“I’m taking the hint, I’m leaving, I only came to get a charger.” The ex-soldier rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her quietly. 

“Don’t you ever want to be nicer to her? She is your sister after all.” Celestia said, not bothering to look up at her to speak. “This is my way of showing that I love her: harsh insults, gifts and occasional praise.” Enoshima sighed, presenting her case as though it was pristine.

“Besides, me and Mukuro are working on a project together, I’m assuming she’s giving it some touch ups.” Enoshima shrugged again. 

Celestia quirked her eyebrow at the other girl “What is this... project?” She asked. Enoshima smirked devilishly “I can’t say just yet, but it’s gonna take the school by storm.” 

The gambler rolled her eyes at the vague yet secretive response before throwing her head back down onto Enoshima’s chest 

“Besides, her working on it means I can just lie here with you.” 

 

* * *

 

Kirigiri awkwardly shuffled back upstairs to Asahina’s dorm, quietly entering and closing the door behind her. 

Naegi lay upside down on the bed, his soft brown eyes gleaming up at her as she entered the room. She smiled and moved further into the room, opting to sit on the sofa opposing him. 

“Where’s ‘Hina?” Kirigiri said, searching around for the missing girl. “She slipped out to get some food, what’d your dad need from you?” Naegi nodded at her, turning his head to his phone to check something before turning back.

“Just the usual nagging, you know how he can get.” Kirigiri giggled and shrugged. Naegi raised an eyebrow at her “Really? Are you sure there’s nothing going on?”

“Yes?” Kirigiri said with a stoic expression. “He emailed me asking if I knew anything about you having any ‘school related files’ on your work laptop?” He said again with a puzzling tone and expression. 

The detective sighed and ran her hand through her hair, turning away slightly out of embarrassment. “If I tell you, you need to promise not to tell anyone.” She said, a deadly stare being pointed at Naegi. 

“Of course! You can tell me anything Kiri.” He beamed unflinchingly. She exhaled and threw her head back onto the sofa cushion. “There’s nothing concrete yet, but there’s something going on at this school, and I don’t think my father knows about it.” She gulped. 

“Like what...?” 

“Possibly... human experiments... but I’m not sure so I can’t say for certain-“

“Whatever it is, you’ll figure it out, after all, you are the ultimate detective.” Naegi beamed, his positive and kind attitude beginning to spread to her. The detective smiled back at him. 

Naegi stood up and walked over to her, crashing onto the sofa and tackling her into a hug. Kirigiri giggled again and hugged him back, twisting around to get comfortable. 

“If you need any help on your case I’m here, I wouldn’t want you working alone.” Naegi smiled, leaning his head against the sofa cushion. “I’m working with Saihara, but it would be nice to have you as well.” She smiled back. 

Naegi chuckled lowly before stealing a small kiss from the girl, cupping her cheek and dragging his thumb across it. “Do you want to stay in my dorm tonight?” Kirigiri asked with a smile. 

They heard the door quickly click open and shut, Asahina running in with a pizza box. “Remember, if you guys start screwing and I hear it, _I’ll go crazy~_ ” Asahina sang as a warning. 

“You hear all the sex we don’t have?” Kirigiri said, her and Naegi chuckling lightly together. 

“Yeah, it gets far too loud.”

“Can I get a slice?”

“Hell no, this pizza’s for me I deserve this.”

 

* * *

 

Sayaka sat in her dorm room, completely and utterly pissed off. She couldn’t date the guy she liked because it would piss off her band mate, and she couldn’t take her band mate’s side because it would piss off the guy she likes.  Then  if she just left them to get together it would piss  herself off. 

It was such a mess. She honestly believed it was repressed sexual tension that was driving her and her band mate insane. But there was no such thing as sexual tension for Kuwata because he would just smooth talk his way out of it. 

She picked up her phone, seeing thousands of texts in both her idol group chat and class group chat. She couldn’t be bothered looking at either. 

She glanced over to her window as she saw someone walk by, and saw a flash of ginger hair. “Here we go...” she exhaled quietly. 

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

“What do you want Kuwata?” She yelled from the comfort of her bed. “I just wanted to apologise for everything, that’s all.” He said in a monotone voice.

Sayaka raised her eyebrow and moved over to the door, leaning against it and crossing her arms. “Apology accepted, but you still understand-“

“Yup, I heard it all. Got it memorised and I won’t forget it.” She heard him sigh at the other side of the door. “That makes a change...” Sayaka laughed dryly and leaned her head against the door. 

“Can you open the door so that I can at least give something to you?” Kuwata said rather quietly. Intrigued, she opened the door slightly and was handed a small orange bear with a baseball cap. 

“If you can’t have me, then you can at least have the bear, but if you change your mind, you know where I’ll be.” He awkwardly shuffled around with his hands in his pockets. 

She stared down at the bear with a light pink blush on her cheeks. It was cute. Most importantly, she liked it. Now was her dilemma that was being caused by the small itch that needed to be scratched upon seeing him. 

Let him in or shut the door. 

She sighed and put her hand up against the door. “Thanks Kuwata, I’ll think about it.” He nodded and stepped away from the door as she closed it. She looked out the window and saw him walking away like a sad puppy. 

She looked down at the teddy bear again and suddenly she got a flash of inspiration. There was more than one Kuwata. A human one who talks back and... a bear she can do anything with. 

She tossed the bear onto the bed and closed the blinds as she pulled off her shirt. Nothing else mattered but this bear, this bear that could really help her tonight. 

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

“Hey, it’s Togami, can you-“

“Nope, not now, _goodbye~_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out what repetitive strain injury is from writing essays for school. Your hero continues to write fanfics. Thanks for reading everybody criticise me if you want, I read all the comments even if I don’t reply.


	12. Sparks and Fire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu’s a mess, Maki’s insecu- in love, and the rest of them are just trying to help each other out. Like family should.

There was a vague sound of covers rustling coming from over Maki’s shoulder before it finally stopped. Then more rustling, then it stopped. Then more-

“Can you fucking stay still?” Maki hissed, slapping Kaede who lay beside her. “I think I’m still drunk...” Kaede whined as she tossed her arm over her face. 

Maki rolled her eyes and picked up her phone, seeing the time she bounced up. “We’ve gotta go get Miu.” She sighed, quickly grabbing a pair of jeans and a hoodie from her wardrobe. 

“Why? Can’t she just come here herself?” Kaede complained again, throwing her head back against the pillow. “We said we would help her at the workshop.” The brunette said as she rifled through the wardrobe and pulled out a t-shirt, throwing it at Kaede. 

Kaede rolled her eyes and turned over, burying her face back in the pillow. “C’mon, get up.” Maki complained as she kneeled on the bed and shook Kaede. 

“Why don’t you and... Shuichi go and help her.” The blonde suggested as she rolled further into the bed. “Can’t, his captain died last week so he’s at his funeral.” Maki sighed and went back to getting herself ready, completely giving up. 

“ _Augh, fine_.” Kaede moaned as she tossed the t-shirt she was sleeping In aside and put on the fresh t-shirt. Maki smirked as she walked into the bathroom, brushing her hair as she did so. 

“What’s your bets on what she’s inventing. Sexual, pointless or life changing?” Maki yelled into the room as she brushed her teeth. 

“Life changing, she’s on a roll right now.” Kaede smirked, putting on a pair of Maki’s jeans and walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

The two of them met moments later as they were leaving the dorm room and both of them sighed a sigh of relief. Now, to find Miu. 

The brunette raised an eyebrow when she caught Kaede smirking at her as they walked through the courtyard. 

“What?” She asked, still confused as to why her friend was looking her up and down. “Is that Shuichi’s hoodie?” Kaede said teasingly, a broad smile on her face. 

“Shut up...” Maki blushed and turned away in embarrassment. Kaede laughed and pushed on her friends shoulder. “Stop getting embarrassed, he’s a good guy and you like him.” She continued to laugh. 

The assassin kept her head turned away slightly, a coy smile and light blushing apparent on her face. “So have you... _y’know_.” Kaede teased her again. 

“Of course not, it’s only been a month or something.” The brunette smiled back, holding the door open as she held open the door for Kaede. 

“So you’re saying when he punched out Kaito then _came to you_ , didn’t really get you going-“

“Please don’t do this again.” Maki pleaded, already seeing where this conversation was going. “ _Whyyyy_ , I can even get you some lingerie-“

“Kaede, please-“

“Oh c’mon, just do it-“

“Why are you so desperate for me to have sex with him?” Maki laughed as she leaned against the door to the workshop. “Because he’s not like other guys, you can trust him!” Kaede whined, practically begging at this point. 

“I’ll think about it.” Maki smiled and spun around to open the door, Kaede following closely behind her. 

“Miu, we’re here- **OH MY GOD**.” Maki shrieked and instantaneously turned completely red. In front of her was Miu, bent over her countertop, and Soda, ramming in behind her. 

Soda immediately cried out and dove into the open tool locker, closing it behind him. Maki tried to speak but had been reduced to a stuttering mess upon sight. 

“Glad to see you’re having fun.” Kaede smirked and pulled up Maki’s hood, hiding the brunette’s face behind it. Miu sighed and fixed her skirt, pushing some hair out of her face. 

“I was until you two fucks turned up.” Miu hissed, cleaning her hands with the hand sanitizer on the desk. “Didn’t even get to fuckin’ finish.” Miu quirked an eyebrow at Kaede. 

“Just go to the bathroom and finish yourself off-“ 

“Stop talking about this, it’s _so_ awkward!” Maki cried as she pulled on the drawstrings of her hoodie, leaving only her nose visible. Miu looked at Kaede and smirked. 

“Maki, remember when I walked in on you mast-“

“ ** _SHUT UP_**!” 

 

* * *

 

The cafeteria was oddly quiet, which was strange for a weekend because people usually wanted to steal supplies. Which was what Kirumi was doing, taking some of the plastic cutlery because her own cutlery had gone missing. 

Her phone buzzed. 

 

**Rantaro:** u still in the battlezone? 

 

**Kirumi:** cafeteria, yes 

 

**Rantaro:** I’ll come get u c u in 5 

 

Kirumi sighed and lingered in the large empty space. She looked out the side window and noticed Mr Sakakura and Ms Yukizome sitting against the wall talking. 

Weird. She’d never saw them talking before other than school stuff. As Kirumi began to creep over to the window to listen in, she heard the door click open. She turned, expecting Rantaro, but was met with a small purple gremlin. 

“Hello Kokichi...” She said disappointedly. “You fixing up dinner for me mother?” Kokichi giggled childishly, passing by her and into the kitchen. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, not phased by the ‘mother’ remark. “I had plastic cutlery but Kaito snapped all the forks.” Kokichi shrugged, unbothered, taking as many forks as he pleased. 

“As in aggressively eating food or purposely snapping them.” She questioned further, sitting atop one of the many tables. Kokichi leaned against the doorframe, weirdly unbothered by her questioning.

“Honestly, I don’t know, but he wouldn’t lash out without a reason. He’s a good guy if you can look past the mysogyny.” 

Kirumi barely registered what he was saying, she was so weirded out by how uncaring he was. Usually he would dodge her questions with silly excuses or strange rebuttals. 

“What? Didn’t you know I could have a normal conversation when I’m in the mood?” He chuckled. It was almost as if he could read her mind. “So why are you here?” Kokichi asked, moving to sit on the top opposite her. 

“I came to get some cutlery because mine has gone missing.” Kirumi said sheepishly “I’m also waiting for Rantaro.” 

He nodded, almost as if he already knew. “Don’t you think it’s weird how we more or less live together, yet we barely communicate. It’s almost like a social experiment.” He laughed, but there was a knowing glint in his eye. 

“What do you-“

She cut herself off as she heard the door click open, she turned to see Rantaro furrowing his brow as he walked inside. Kirumi sighed quietly, slightly relieved that he’d turned up. 

“I’ll be off then, _toodles~_.” Kokichi winked mockingly as he strolled past Rantaro and left. The green haired boy stood in front of her at the table and watched as Kokichi left. 

“What did he have to say?” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Nothing, he was actually civil for once...” Kirumi said, looking down at the clear plastic cutlery. 

Rantaro quirked his eyebrow at Kirumi. “What’d he say to you?” Rantaro asked softly, dipping his hand down to take the cutlery from her and take her hand instead. 

“I don’t know what he was trying to say, but he implied that the school was a social experiment?” The maid said skeptically, standing up, still holding on to Rantaro’s hand. 

Rantaro furrowed his brow and pouted, pulling Kirumi a little closer to him as he interlaced their fingers. “We can always ask Shuichi, I’m sure he’ll have caught on if something’s up.” He shrugged, unsure on how to answer her. 

“Anyways...” she pressed her head on to Rantaro’s shoulder as they left the cafeteria. “I’m making a stir fry and everyone’s coming to my dorm.” She beamed up at him. 

“Do I get to stay afterwards?” Rantaro said with puppy dog eyes. “Maybe if you offered to clean the dishes I wouldn’t mind.” Kirumi smiled, causing him to smile back at her. 

They walked in a comfortable silence through the hallway and out through the courtyard, not saying anything more than what they already had said. 

They got inside of Kirumi’s dorm, floating into the kitchen and beginning to prepare dinner. Rantaro rolled up his sleeves and attempted to toss his hands into the sink, but was stopped by Kirumi gently nudging him out of the way. 

“I was joking, you’re terrible at cleaning.” She laughed, causing him to laugh too. 

“So I don’t get to stay?” 

“You can still stay.”

“Free of charge?” 

“‘Taro-“

“Right, I’ll shut up.” 

 

* * *

 

**A Couple Hours Later**

 

Kirumi’s dorm room, luckily, had a lot of places to sit. There was of course, her bed. On the other side of the room was a corner sofa, and next to her bed was her desk. 

All of this and five people were packed into a tiny dorm room. It was very unfortunate. 

Maki lay up on the couch, scrolling through her phone, whilst Miu and Kaede were sprawled across Kirumi’s bed. In the kitchen, Rantaro hovered around and made casual conversation with Kirumi whilst she finished cooking. 

“God I’m starving, how long does this shit take?” Miu complained, throwing her head back onto the mattress and gripping her stomach. Rantaro stuck his head into the bedroom and pouted. 

“It’s my bad, I had to go out and buy more stuff.” Rantaro said, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. “Plus I had to make a larger portion because there’s six of us, so it takes a little longer.” Kirumi yelled in from the kitchen. 

“Six...? Oh, when’s Shuichi coming?” Kaede looked in Maki’s direction, expecting her to know. “He’ll literally be here in a minute or two.” Maki said, a tiny smile on her face. 

Rantaro came into the room, passing two plates of food to the two girls on the bed before going back to the kitchen. The front door clicked open and in came Shuichi, still in his officers uniform. 

“Hey... what you guys doing?” He smiled tiredly, standing with one hand on his belt. “Just getting dinner, eventually.” Kaede smirked, Kirumi smirking back at her from the kitchen. 

“Hey Maki look, you’re mans is in uniform, doesn’t that get you going?”

”Shut up Kaede.” Maki giggled half heartedly.

Shuichi let out a small smile and turned towards Maki. “What’s wrong?” Maki mouthed to him, knowing that he wouldn’t want anyone to know. He puffed his cheeks and sat down next to her, dragging his hands across his thighs. 

“I’m so tired.” Shuichi laughed a fake laugh and leaned back against the sofa. “Nice try, what’s wrong with you?” She said quietly, turning on to her side to face him. 

“Talk later- Thank you Kirumi.” He said as he accepted the plate of food from Kirumi. Shuichi went on to silently eat his dinner, leaving Maki in the dark. 

“Hey, where the hell’d Kiibo go? I saw him for like, a day, then he disappeared again.” Rantaro said through his mouth full of food. Miu rolled her eyes “He’s back at his lab or some shit, I don’t know.” She scoffed. 

“He’s working on something pretty important apparently.” Kaede said, swirling her fork around the plate. Rantaro flashed an eyebrow to himself “What could be more important than having sex with Miu Iruma, said _no guy ever._ ” He laughed to himself. 

“Please don’t talk about her sex life, I’ve heard too much about it today.” Maki cringed before taking a fork full of food. “We’ve all heard too much about her barely existing sex life.” Shuichi laughed, smirking over at Miu. 

“This is just a attack on me huh?” Miu laughed, picking up her and Kaede’s empty plates before moving into the kitchen. “How are you both finished?” Kirumi said in astonishment.

“Because we were starving! We weren’t kidding.” Kaede laughed, sitting up and slipping her shoes on. “Where are you guys going?” Shuichi asked, watching as Kaede and Miu began getting ready to leave.

“We’re off to have our own little pity party.” Kaede laughed, shrugging her jacket on to her shoulders. “Hell Yeah, thanks for dinner Kirumi.” Miu said in a weirdly polite manner before her and Kaede left. 

There was a comfortable silence after the other two left, accompanied with the small clanging of forks against plates. 

Rantaro left his plate on the desk and began to make the bed that Kaede and Miu had left in a mess. 

Shuichi stood and took the remaining plates into the kitchen, Maki sitting up to slip on her shoes. “Weird how this has became a normal thing for us, just having dinner together.” Shuichi smiled as he leaned against the wall, waiting for Maki to finish putting on her shoes. 

“Yeah, a little like a family dinner.” Kirumi smiled back, relieved at how she just relax for the rest of the night. 

“Weirdest family ever, but I like it.” Maki giggled as she stood up and made her way over to the door, followed by Shuichi. 

“Thanks for the food, talk to you guys later.” Shuichi waved as they left. 

Kirumi immediately got up and collapsed onto the bed, closely followed by Rantaro. 

 

* * *

 

“So what’s up with you?” Maki asked immediately after closing the door behind her. Shuichi sighed as he pulled off his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. 

“It’s one of my cases pissing me off, that’s all.” He smiled half heartedly, tossing his tie over his desk chair. “You can talk to me about it, or not. Your choice.” She giggled as she wiggled back out of her shoes and stood with one hand on her hip. 

Shuichi bit his lip and stood still for a moment. He quickly moved over to the window, looking outside before closing the blinds completely. “Okay, now you’re scaring me.” She laughed nervously. 

Shuichi walked over to her and bit his lip again in hesitation. “I think hopes peak is a front for something, like- like human experimentation.” He said, his eyes deadly serious. 

Maki’s breath hitched for a moment before she relaxed and rested one of her hands on his shoulder. “So... what’re you gonna do?” She asked hesitantly. He shrugged “I’ll do what I can to make sure we don’t get wrapped up in it.” He smiled genuinely. 

Maki smiled back and stood on her tiptoes, placing gently kisses on his lips. She hesitantly pulled back and looked him up and down. He laughed dryly “I forgot you have a weird uniform kink.” 

Maki blushed and quickly pushed him away. “ _Shut up_...” She said embarrassedly, not denying his claim. Maki lay down on the bed whilst Shuichi carefully removed his uniform, replacing it with a t-shirt and shorts and neatly folded his uniform, placing it on his desk chair. 

“Earlier today, Kaede and Miu kept joking that we haven’t had sex-“

“It’s only been a month or so though-“

“That’s what I said!” Maki laughed, causing Shuichi to chuckle along with her. Maki opened her mouth to speak but bit her tongue to stop herself. “I thought you were leading up to say something.” He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. 

The brunette began biting on the acrylic nail on her thumb, not sure if she should say what she wanted to. Shuichi walked over to the bed, sliding up next to her with a gentle smile on his face. 

Maki moved her face over to his, gently kissing him. He lifted his hand up to cup her cheek and began to deepen the kiss. The raven haired boy could feel that she wanted to pull away yet she didn’t, so he did it for her. 

Maki slowly opened her eyes as she ran her thumb across his cheek. “I’m gonna go get changed.” She said, pulling back to sit up. “You can just get changed in here if you like, you know I won’t look.” He sighed, falling onto his back and stretching his arms out. 

“Yeah but... it’s just- never mind, it’s fine.” The brunette sighed, pulling one of his t-shirts from the drawer and sitting on the edge of the bed. “What’s wrong?” He said, the concern evident in his voice. 

“It’s nothing.” She gulped, still hesitating as she sat on the edge of the bed. Shuichi furrowed his brow in concern and quickly sat up on his knees, moving to hug Maki’s waist. “It’s fine, you can tell me.” The raven haired boy said softly, placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head. 

“I just... think you might think my scars are disgusting...” she said, slightly embarrassed by the thought. Shuichi smiled to himself and pulled back “I wouldn’t be, but what if I showed you mine first.” 

Maki turned to face him, slightly shocked at the thought of him having scars. She stayed staring at him without an answer, looking him up and down for any trace of raised flesh. 

Shuichi smiled before slowly unbuttoning his shirt, drawing in Maki’s attention. On his chest were small scars, down near his abdomen was a ‘U’ shaped piece of raised flesh, and on his side was a large slash stretching from his armpit to his abdomen. 

Maki was more focused on the strangely shaped scar. She lifted her hand up, tracing the long since healed flesh with her index finger. “Most of these are from criminals waving knives at me, but that was from some psycho with a sharpened horse shoe.” He laughed dryly. 

“I never knew you did stuff this dangerous...” She muttered, moving her eyes to focus on the large scar on his right side. “Detective is just a fancy word for a higher paid cop, so I still do all the dangerous stuff.” He said calmly, un-phased by her prodding at the wounds. 

Maki pulled back, blinking up at him a few times. She came to kneel on the bed with him and attempted to tug off her shirt, which she was unsuccessful in. Shuichi chuckled slightly. 

“Raise your arms up.” The detective said, which she complied to straight away. He pulled her shirt off quickly, throwing it over with his shirt. His breath hitched at the amount of scars that littered her body. 

He knew about the ones on her legs and arms that she did a great job of covering up with makeup. But this was different. A slice that spread across the top of both breasts, a tiny chunk of skin evidently missing from the top of one breast. 

A large scar went down the centre of her chest, and from her abdomen to below her jeans was littered with hundreds of scars, varying from size to size. He imagined that, like himself, there was more on her back. 

Realising that he was staring, and likely making her uncomfortable, he slid his hand down her arm. “There’s nothing wrong with them, other than I wish they didn’t hurt you.” He said softly. She smiled and giggled at how corny it all seemed. 

Maki slowly turned around. “There’s more on the back.” She said quietly, sweeping her hair out of the way so he could get a full view. Shuichi gulped as he saw an abundance of scars etched into her. There was one on her shoulder that wasn’t even a scar, the skin was missing entirely, leaving a dark red mark in its place. 

Shuichi slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped his head down to pepper kisses across the mark, causing Maki to giggle. “What’s so funny?” He chuckled, his breath tickling her skin. 

“I feel stupid for being worried about showing them now.” Maki said as she turned around and fell onto her back, pulling Shuichi with her.“Well now you know you don’t need to worry.” Shuichi said, pressing his lips against hers again, Maki pushing back against him. 

The detective pulled back and began kissing down her jawlines and onto her neck, stopping at the nape to bite into the skin. As he did so, Maki let out a small moan and upon realisation, she threw her hands over her face. 

“Aw, such a cute little noise~” he teased, his face resting in the crook of her neck. “Today’s been so embarrassing...” she whined, her face going scarlet under the cover of her hands. 

“What’s so embarrassing about moaning? It’s music to my ears.” He teased again, smirking against her skin. The raven haired boy pushed himself up to loom over her, his hair falling out of his face. 

Maki pulled her hands away and threw them around his neck, gulping as she looked him up and down. “Is there anything that’ll make you any less embarrassed?” He asked with a small smile. 

“Can you say the thing you said to me after prom?” She said with a beaming smile, looking over his features again. He gulped, his heart suddenly going 100 miles an hour. 

“I love you...” he said shakily, staring into her deep red eyes. 

“I love you too...” she said back, continuing to grin at him. Shuichi was, admittedly, caught off guard. He was expecting her to maybe say it in a few months, but now?! 

“W-What’s with the change of heart?” He blurted out, his eyes wide in amazement. “If you can say you love me after looking at... these... There’s no reason why I shouldn’t say it back.” She said quietly, sitting up to kiss him chastely. 

Shuichi laughed and smashed his lips against hers again, a little overexcited with this sudden revelation. Shuichi jumped a little when he felt Maki’s hand snake down into his shorts. 

“Would it be okay if we...?” Maki gulped, a pink blush dusting her cheeks. “Y-Yeah, of course, anything you want.” He said, a small smile on his face. 

Maki stretched her hand out and turned off the lamp. 

 

* * *

 

There was no describing how relaxed Rantaro was right now. He lay on his side, snuggling into Kirumi, who was watching some documentary on her laptop. 

He was interested in it initially but it seemed that being warm and cosy interested him more. Besides, he already knew all about the documentary she was watching, he’d visited that place plenty of times. 

“If you’re falling asleep I can-“

“It’s fine, don’t worry, I like this...” Rantaro muttered, snuggling further into her waist. It went back to silence between the two of them, which they were okay with. It took a special kind of person to enjoy only their presence. 

“We forgot to ask Shuichi about that thing Kokichi said.” Kirumi said, turning her head to face him. He shrugged and buried his face in her back “I’m sure it was bullshit anyway, but I’ll still try remember to ask.” 

Kirumi, glanced at him with a tiny smile. She turned off her laptop and tossed it to the side of the bed. “What’re you doing?” He asked as she spun around to cuddle up against his chest.

“Relaxing...” She sighed lightly, her breath tickling him through his shirt. “Alright then...” he smiled, placing his head against hers, and running a hand through her hair. 

“I like this....” 

“Me too....” 

“I like you...” 

“What do you want?” 

“A drink please.” 

Kirumi sighed and left to get him a drink, he was dumbfounded by her willingness to do anything for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. I’m back in the writing mood and I hope u guys r enjoying. 
> 
> Hop on the plot train people.


	13. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entirety of the hopes peak campus has had a power outage, for who knows how long. Now all of the students are under surveillance.

Hajime lay on his back, his chest slowly heavy as he relaxed. He could hear the faint sounds of the clock ticking on his wall, that sound drowning everything else out.

“This is boring...” Mahiru complained, pouting against the pillow she was lying on. She huffed out a sigh and kicked her feet back, smacking them off of herself. Hajime sighed and turned on his side, reaching his hand out to fiddle with the covers.

“There’s not much we can do, it’s a power cut.” He said, his eyes half lidded and drowsy. Mahiru rolled her eyes and rolled over. “Well what time’s it? We’re supposed to meet in the gym.” Mahiru said, half pressing her face into the mattress.

“Time we got going if you’re _that_ bored.”

“Hajime, all you wanna do is watch tv, study and play video games, _excuse me_ for wanting to go do something.”

“Okay meany...” He pouted sadly and reached for his jacket that had been lazily tossed onto the table next to his bed. Mahiru sighed and followed his lead, also reaching for one of his jackets.

Hajime glanced over his shoulder to see Mahiru wearing his denim jacket, that was very oversized on her. He smiled warmly and pretended he hadn’t realised he wouldn’t be getting that jacket back for a while now.

Mahiru slipped out of the dorm before Hajime, waiting around outside for him to follow her. She dreaded going to the gym. As much as she hated this power cut, it was still a good excuse to go out and get some pictures instead of staying inside all the time.

There was a clacking of heels behind her and she spun around, expecting to see Hajime.

Instead she was met with Nagito, clad in a dark green hoodie that she’d seen him wear numerous times before.

“Oh, _hey!_ ” He said cheerfully “I thought you’d already be at the gym, being punctual is one of your many talents!”

“You’re awfully... _happy_ today.” Mahiru was slightly disturbed by Nagito in a good mood. First off, that was a rare thing to see. Secondly, that usually meant he knew something that no one else did. He sneered at her.

“Is your boyfriend still inside?” Nagito jeered, a mirthless smile gracing his lips. “Yeah, Hajime’s in the bathroom.” She replied, gulping as she anticipated something in his words to burn. Nagito craned his neck to catch a glimpse at the dorm behind him before turning back around.

“Why wouldn’t he just tell you to wait inside while he went to the bathroom? It’s cold out here.” Nagito said. Mahiru scanned his features. What was he up to? “Well I wanted some air so I came out ahead of him.” She said.

“The _ultimate_ lawyer needs his girlfriend to defend his case? Doesn’t seem too _deserving_ of that talent-“

“Nagito stop-“

“Wonder how someone who originally had _no_ talent whatsoever is now an _ultimate_... strange.” 

“Nagito I said **_stop_**.” Mahiru demanded so she wouldn’t have to hear anything more. Hajime deserved his spot in the ultimate course, even if he was scouted once he was inside the reserve course. He was still an ultimate. 

“Nagito?” Both of them turned to see Hajime looking confused as he locked his dorm room. Nagito spun back around and smiled mockingly at Mahiru. “See you guys later~” he sang, quickly walking on ahead of them. 

Hajime furrowed his brow as he came down to Mahiru’s side. “What was that about?” He asked, his hand instinctively sliding into hers. “He was just being weird again I guess...” she watched Nagito walk down the path, not looking back “He’s been like that more and more lately.” 

Hajime squeezed her hand and pressed a small kiss on her forehead. “Let’s get going before we’re late, I’ll handle him some other time.” He sighed.

Mahiru couldn’t shake the feeling that Nagito was on to something. 

 

* * *

 

The gym hall was filled to the brim with people. Only a small portion of them were from classes 77, 78 and 79. The rest were teachers, faculty members that faded into the background and... _the police_. 

Three officers and the chief of police stood on the stage, alongside the three classes homeroom teachers and the headmaster. All of their presences were overwhelming for the teenagers, who were beginning to grow nervous. 

Mikan was shaking. She couldn’t help but be nervous at the prospect that they were in trouble. What made her more nervous was that it was most likely Nagito who was responsible for whatever had gone on. So now... Mikan was shaking. 

She yelped when two hands gripped onto her arms, holding her in place. “You’ve gotta stop spazzing out, we’re gonna be fine.” Ibuki said from behind her. Mikan actually began to calm down at the sound of Ibuki’s voice. It had a odd lull to it. 

Ibuki raised an eyebrow, an expression of worry that Mikan couldn’t see. “You okay now?” The singer asked, swinging to the side to try and catch a glimpse of Mikan’s face. The nurse was frowning, her features distorted into a troubled look. 

Nagito began to walk over, a carefree grin on his face. “ _Mikan!_ You didn’t text me back last night, you left me hanging.” Ibuki felt Mikan tense under her hands. Something was wrong. Ibuki pulled Mikan closer to her and narrowed her eyes at Nagito in some attempt to intimidate him. 

“C’mon dude, back off.” Ibuki said lowly, hoping her stare was burning a hole through his carefree attitude. 

“ _Really?_ I think I just got here so I shouldn’t be leaving so soon.”

“Hmmm, well Ibuki thinks you should”

Nagito shrugged. “Okay, fine then.” He started to walk past them “I’m still expecting that text back, _don’t keep me waiting_.” Ibuki watched him pass by both of them and stand towards the back of their class lineup. Once she was sure he was staying there, she let go of Mikan. 

“Thank you...” Mikan mumbled. The singer sighed and shoved her hands in her trousers pockets. “Don’t thank me yet, we still don’t know what this is about.” She said dryly. 

“What a-are you d-doing after this?” Mikan said, a small blush on her face. Ibuki thought hard about it before settling on an answer. “Nothing, why?” She said cheerily. 

“Why don’t I t-t-thank you and we can g-g-go back to m-my d-dorm.” Mikan said, her blush growing even more with each passing second. “Sure, let’s hang out later then!” Ibuki continued on with her cheery attitude. 

Hanging out with Mikan... it was such a rarity that she couldn’t turn it down.

 

* * *

 

“Students, I appreciate your punctuality and your presence at this time.” Principal Kirigiri spoke into the mic. Even if his appearance was grey and drab, he still had an overwhelming hold over everyone’s attention.   


Except from Kirigiri from class 78, who could be heard groaning.   


“This morning, the entire campus woke to a power cut that only occurred on the Hope’s Peak campus, stretching across the street to the reserve course.” 

“Upon further inspection we found that all of the power boxes on campus had been tampered with. Due to the time the crime was committed at we can only assume it was a student or faculty member that has committed the crime.”

“Be warned, that if you do not step forward now, there will be dire consequences. If _any_ of you know anything, please tell either myself or any of the officers on the stage now.” He stepped back from the mic, visibly taking a deep inhale as he stood to the side next to the homeroom teachers.

The chief of police stepped forward towards the mic. “Myself and the other officers on this stage will be permanently on campus until the culprit has been found. Curfews will be reinforced further to assure no other crimes will be permitted in that time, **_am I clear?_** ”

All of the students nodded their heads in unison.

“Also, none of you are permitted to speak of what has happened on campus. No word of this can get out to the public. **_Is that clear?_** ”

All of the students warily nodded their heads in unison.

Fuyuhiko and Hajime glanced at each other, both of them seemingly having the same idea. Hajime shuffled towards the other boy and leaned down to his ear. “This is so strange, why the hell don’t they want word getting out?” Hajime whispered. Fuyuhiko nodded in agreement.

“And why do they get the idea that it’s one of us? Fuckers have no clue what they’re talkin’ about.” The gangster shook his head in disapproval. Hajime nodded in agreement with him and turned back to glance at Soda.

“What do you think man?” Hajime asked, quirking an eyebrow up at Soda. The mechanic paused for a moment. “Dunno, all I know that I was in bed all morning and I don’t want involved.” Soda whispered, holding his hands up.

The three boys turned back around to listen to the chief, who was still droning on.

“-And furthermore, no one will be permitted off campus without an escort until further notice. All breakfasts, lunches and dinners will be served in the cafeteria. Starting now, you’re all dismissed to lunch!” He stepped back from the mic and everyone began to disperse.

Soda walked alone, seemingly shaken by the speech that was given to them. Sonia reached her hand out to grab his sleeve. He tilted his head slightly towards her and nodded.

“Is there something wrong?” Sonia asked, still holding onto his sleeve arm as they walked through the crowd of people. “I’m fine, thanks for asking though.” He wiggled his arm out of her grasp and walked on ahead of her.

She stopped in her tracks. It was her turn to be shaken now. Soda had never turned her away before. Was there something going on?

She wasn’t sure. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Mikan!” Ibuki called out as she let herself into the nurse’s dorm room “It’s me! Ibuki!” 

“O-One second!” Mikan called back out to her from the bathroom. Ibuki nodded, content with that reply. She plopped herself down on the bed, slightly excited by the idea of getting to spend some time with Mikan. The soft smells of a scented candle wafted towards her. She liked that. 

The bathroom door opened and Mikan walked out in a silk nightgown. Ibuki’s eyes widened, slightly mortified by the sight in front of her. She definitely _hadn’t_ expected that. The singer closed her eyes and took a deep breath to rebalance herself. 

“Bummer about the electricity, I can’t plug in my guitar.” Ibuki continued on as if she hadn’t seen anything. Mikan frowned. “That’s s-sad, you l-l-love to practice.” She said as she sat down next to Ibuki. She placed her hand on Ibuki’s knee. Ibuki pretended not to notice.

“What’re you gonna do? Seeing as the powers out and all.” Ibuki carried on. Mikan shrugged “I t-thought that m-m-maybe we could... h-hang out?” She said, her hand now slowly moving up and down Ibuki’s thigh. Again, she pretended not to notice. 

“Yeah, totally, that’d be fun.” The singer smiled. Mikan’s hand reached Ibuki’s crotch. She decided that was far enough. Ibuki jumped away from her, causing Mikan to snatch her entire arm back. 

“What’re you doing?” Ibuki asked with a stern look. Mikan paused and her mouth hung open, an answer about to fall from her lips. “W-W-Well you w-were so k-kind to me e-earlier a-and-“ 

“Yeah, because you’re my friend, not because I- _Christ_ what gave you that idea?!” Ibuki cringed and furrowed her brow. She was genuinely horrified. Had she given off that impression? Or had Mikan grossly interpreted her niceness as flirting? 

“I-I-I’m s-sorry...” Mikan began to sob after she said that. Ibuki couldn’t help but feel bad for snapping. “N-No it’s not your fault, it’s just that I wasn’t nice to you just for.... this. But because we’re friends.” Ibuki said, reaching her hand out to rest it on Mikan’s arm for support. 

“R-R-Really?” Mikan asked through her tiny sobs. Ibuki smiled softly at her. “Yeah...” she said lowly. The singer stretched her arms out and Mikan didn’t hesitate to call into them. 

“Where’s Nagito?” Ibuki asked in an attempt to make polite conversation. She felt the nurse tense up in her arms. Maybe she shouldn’t have asked. “Has... has Nagito done something?” Ibuki asked, a little afraid of what her answer may be. 

“I-I don’t know... but he-he’s starting t-to scare me...” Mikan admitted quietly. Ibuki nodded and wrapped her arms around the other girl. She sighed as she contemplated the connotations of what she meant. Nagito was a man of many mysteries. “Well if anything happens, I’ll keep you safe.” Ibuki smiled again. 

“P-Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

 

* * *

 

Hajime and Fuyuhiko walked quietly through the campus. It had been a few hours since the assembly and they had wasted their time thinking they would be able to go and request a teacher to escort them to get groceries. So instead they had to settle for shitty cafeteria food. 

Hajime locked the door behind them as they fit into his dorm room. 

“So where’s this booklet that you were goin’ on about?” Fuyuhiko asked, standing in the centre of the room, his hands shoved into his pockets, surveying the room. Hajime slid across the room to his desk, pulling a booklet out of the drawer. He handed it to Fuyuhiko. 

“Hajime’s Guide to Cereal Killers- you haven’t fuckin’ spelled ‘ _serial_ ’ the correct way jackass-“

“Shut up and read.” Hajime pouted and blushed. He had had that book for a while and hadn’t noticed his spelling mistake right on the front cover. Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes and flicked through the pages with intent. He was eager to know what was in here that Hajime considered important. 

Hajime watched Fuyuhiko read from over his shoulder, until he got to the part he wanted. The brunette reached his hand over the gangsters shoulder and pointed at a place on the page. “There, _see_.” He said proudly. 

“The killer may _strategise_ to cut the power before taking their next victims- you’re _fuckin_ ’ paranoid.” The smaller boy closed the booklet over with one hand. 

“Yeah of course I’am! No electricity, security tightens, we’re not allowed to leave campus or speak of this outside of campus! Somethings going on!” 

Fuyuhiko glanced back to the door then back to Hajime. “Yeah well don’t be so fuckin’ loud, if you’re right then what if someone’s listening in.” He said before shoving the booklet into Hajime’s chest. 

Hajime nodded lightly at him. “I’m gonna text the group chat and tell them to stay in pairs or more.” The brunette said as he pulled out his phone. He began typing and sent the message. 

The ceiling directly above them buzzed.

The two both looked at each other in horror. “I’m glad I don’t stay here.” Fuyuhiko mouthed at the other boy, followed by an airy laugh. “That’s not even funny.” Hajime mouthed back, the horror still evident in his features. 

“Well now that you’ve shown me that, I’ll go talk to Peko, we’ll sort something out, alright man?” Fuyuhiko said, patting Hajime on the shoulder. The brunette nodded and began to walk Fuyuhiko to the door. 

He hoped he wouldn’t have to be alone for long. 

 

* * *

 

Sonia was walking back from a talk with Ms Yukizome when she heard a clanging coming from Soda’s dorm room. What was he up to?

She strolled over to his door and knocked once, twice, three times. It took a moment for him to come and answer the door, but nevertheless he still did it. However he didn’t look all too thrilled.

“Sorry, I was just walking past when I heard... _something_.” She said, trying to glance past him to see what he had been doing. Soda sighed and leaned against the doorframe. “I was just working on something. I’m not allowed into the workshop and I’m not allowed off campus so excuse the racket.” He said politely.

Soda stepped aside. “Do you wanna come in?” He asked, holding his arm out welcomingly. Sonia nodded and walked inside. She didn’t know whether she wanted to actually be here or if she was just too curious about what he was doing.

On the floor sat various metallic parts, a few which looked like... fingers?

“Soda, may I ask what you were constructing?” She said, pointing down at where he had been stationed before she came in. Soda rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I was trying to make a prosthetic arm, what you heard outside was me smoothing some metal for the actual arm part.”

Sonia leaned against the wall, which looked to be the only place that was free of scattered parts and blueprints. Soda picked up a spanner from his desktop, spinning it with his finger before gripping it. He must’ve thought he looked cool.

“Uhm... Hajime said that we should all stay in pairs in case anything happened. Would you like to _stay_ here? I-I mean I’ll be working a lot so I might keep you up... so... _y’know_.” He rubbed the back of his neck and turned away bashfully.

“That sounds fine as long as you have no perverted thoughts.”

“W-What?! I would _never_!” He boomed with an accusing look. “I need to go to the bathroom but after that I’ll help you bring some stuff here if you’d like.” Soda smiled before spinning into the bathroom without a reply. She was happy with that plan anyway.

Sonia ran her hand over the blueprints on the bed, flattening out the paper under her palm. She noticed these weren’t plans for an arm, they were plans for a head? A sketch sat in the centre of the paper, labels pointing to certain parts.

She noticed that there were no ears for the head, an odd detail indeed. Maybe he just didn’t know how to design them. How strange that this was what he was working on. Ambitious, but strange all the same.

“Blueprints?-“ Sonia put her hand over her heart, startled by Soda’s sudden presence. “Didn’t know you were so nosey.” He grinned and leaned against the table. “Miu from the 79 helped design these for me, I’ve never been great at designs.” He laughed. 

Sonia blinked. She had never actually seen Soda at work. She’d only ever smelled the pungent smells from a weekend of him working on one of his projects. “It’s surprising how adept you are at this-“

“Well that’s pretty harsh Sonia, I mean _I’am_ an ultimate just like you.” 

“Yes, but you are usually chasing after girls or failing tests.”

“You don’t pull any punches huh...” he smiled weakly, completely defeated by her comments. Sonia looked him over, observing every detail. He was much more well kept today than she’d seen before, and he didn’t smell at all terrible.

Had he always been like this?

Soda reached over and rolled up the various blueprints that were scattered on the bed, tossing them into a cardboard box that sat at the side. “You can have the bed, I just need the floor for when I’m working.” The mechanic sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Do ya wanna go get some stuff from your dorm?” He asked. Sonia nodded and left, Soda trailing behind her.

This didn’t sound as terrible as she thought it would be.

 

* * *

 

“Yeah but I _have_ to tell him right?” 

Mahiru held her phone tight to her ear as she spoke, making a show of being on a call to Hiyoko so that no one would bother her. 

“I mean... I don’t know. You should definitely ask.” Hiyoko said uncertainly. Mahiru had told her what Nagito had mentioned earlier. She had came to the conclusion that Nagito knew something and what he had shared with her was but a slither of the information he had. 

Yet, she was still uncertain on whether or not to press further. She didn’t know if she wanted to know. “Do you think he knows anything?” Mahiru asked, her thoughts racing a mile a minute. “Again, I don’t know.” Hiyoko sighed and Mahiru knew she was rolling her eyes. 

“Well I’m getting to his dorm, I’ll text you later.” 

“Oh please don’t.” 

Mahiru pouted as Hiyoko hung up on her. She opened the door, barrelling into Hajime’s room. He lay on his bed, the room lit by candles, and a book in his hand that read ‘Introduction to Criminal Investigation’. He was studying law.

“Something wrong?” He asked, immediately closing his textbook and fixing his attention on her. Mahiru sighed and closed the door, making sure to lock it. She then proceeded to lock the windows and shut the blinds. 

“Everything’s closed and locked in the kitchen- what’s going on?” He asked, tossing the book to the side and moving to stand up. “I have to ask you something.” She said sternly. Hajime nodded and pressed a finger to his lips.

“ **Did you just shush me?!** ” She said, appalled.

The brunette rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. He began to type away before handing the phone to her.

‘ **Type it, he’s listening upstairs.** ’

Mahiru shivered. Nagito could be scary. She looked up and nodded at him before she began to type away. He waited for a moment or two for her to finish.

‘ **Nagito implied something about your talent earlier. He said it as if it was part of some big scheme.** ’

She passed the phone back to Hajime, he quickly scanned his eyes over the text. He rolled his eyes and began to type again. He passed the phone back to her. It was ridiculous they couldn’t have a conversation.

‘ **I was told that because all of my test scores were so high I could transfer courses. That’s all.** ’

Mahiru accepted that answer. Liked it even. She tossed his phone onto the bed and swung her arms around his neck, pushing her face into his chest. “That’s good enough for me.” She said wistfully. Hajime smiled lightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“What the hell are we gonna do all night, it’s only eight-“

“I was literally thinking the exact same thing, this is a nightmare.”

“We can’t even go out because of the curfew-“

“ **Nightmare**!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading, I’m sorry I took a super long break. I have my exams this month but I’ll try update because I’m getting hella into the store I’m trying to create here. Anyways any comments are welcome, I’m always open to criticism.


	14. Power Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 78th class have a kinda strange day.

“ _ **Makooootoooooooo**_ ” Kirigiri yelled from the kitchen as she opened and closed every cupboard in his dorm room. Naegi was in the kitchen within a matter of seconds to see what was the matter. “What’s up?” He asked, standing in the doorway, ready to do whatever she asked of him.

“I’m _starving_ and the power is out so everything spoiled except for-“ she pulled down a box from the cupboard “these ritz crackers.” She pouted and placed the box back where she got it from. Naegi leaned against the wall, contemplating their options.

“We can only wait for when they serve lunch in the cafeteria.”

“What about breakfast?”

“We slept in past breakfast...”

Kirigiri let out a loud groan as she pressed her face against the countertop. Naegi laughed awkwardly, not knowing what else he could do for her, seeing as he had nothing but ritz crackers to sustain them.

“Well, in the mean time, I found a connection on your board.” Naegi said. Kirigiri’s head shot up, a beaming smile on her face. “You found something?” She said excitedly, her braids bouncing as she skipped over to him.

“Come see.” He said. Kirigiri was more than happy to skip into the room, standing in front of her huge cork board, observing the many pictures and articles that were connected by red tape that she’d carefully placed between them.

“Look,” Naegi pointed to a picture of Hajime and trailed his finger over to the date Kirigiri started her investigation. “He transferred over not long before you began your investigation.” He said proudly. Kirigiri smiled at him, silently blessing him for how he was trying so hard to be helpful to her.

“It’s a weird coincidence, but I doubt the two are related.” Kirigiri smirked and pressed a hand on his arm reassuringly. Naegi pouted and folded his arms, a light blush dusting over his cheeks.

_**GRRRRRRRR** _

It was Kirigiri’s turn to blush as she grabbed her stomach, embarrassed from how loud it had growled. “Hungry?” Naegi smirked, tilting his head to the side mockingly. Kirigiri giggled and looked away “ _Starving_...” 

Kirigiri huffed and stormed over to her wardrobe, throwing the doors open. “Ugh, let’s just go out and get some food.” 

“But Kiri, we’re not allowed-“

“Well there’s gotta be _some_ perks of being the headmasters daughter!” 

“ _Okay_...” Naegi half heartedly agreed with her. He had two options, disagree and face the wrath of an angry Kirigiri, or agree and face the wrath of another angry Kirigiri. He didn’t know which one he was more scared of.

He decided to just go along with his girlfriends plan, because he really didn’t have a choice when he thought about it. 

 

* * *

 

Oowada kneeled on the ground, a box of tools next to him and a spare tyre too. His arms glistened with sweat as he levered off the tyre on his motorcycle. He thought he may as well make himself useful if he was gonna be stuck on campus. 

The sharp clicking of heels coming from behind him could only mean one thing- 

“B-Bro?! Why aren’t you in class!” 

Ishimaru had came to check on him. 

“Sorry ‘Taka, I’m just fixing up my bike instead, class is dead anyways.” Oowada said nonchalantly as he continued to change his tyre. “But what about your education?!” Ishimaru said, completely in shock that Opwada didn’t care. 

“We’re only here to train up our talents then we’re set for life, or at least that’s the crap they’re trynna feed us.” 

“ _B-B-B-But-_ “

“Hey ‘Taka,” Oowada stood up and turned around, dusting off his hands “If class is so important, then why’re you out here with _me_?” 

Ishimaru gulped and a look in his eyes told the biker that he was going to stand his ground. They stared at each other for another few moments. Oowada sighed and turned around, picking up his toolbox. 

“I’m gonna take this back to my dorm, then I’ll consider coming to class.” Oowada sighed, patting Ishimaru’s shoulder as he walked past him. The hall monitor just profusely nodded.

That was all he could do due to the fact he thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

 

* * *

 

“So he gave you a teddy bear?” 

“Yeah it was cute...” 

“I don’t understand why you don’t just tell him you like him.” Asahina furrowed her brow and smirked. Maizono stopped in front of the other girl and pulled out her hand, this meant a point was about to be made. “ _Because he’s a douche._ ” Maizono declared with a wag of her finger. 

“Fair enough...” the swimmer giggled. The two of them strolled into the classroom, which was only populated by two other people. 

Kuwata and Hagakure.

_Fantastic..._

“ _Heyyyy_ , Maizono!” Kuwata said cheerily from across the room, waving like an idiot. Hagakure grinned devilishly and for some reason the girls got a bad feeling about that. “What’re you so happy about?” Maizono asked, genuinely curious. 

“I’m just happy to see you.” Kuwata mimicked Hagakure’s grin. Maizono and Asahina raised an eyebrow at each other. “No I agree, you’re never in a good mood.” Asahina giggled as she sat atop one of the desks. 

“I’m never in a bad mood-“

“Yeah you are, moody bitch.” Maizono quickly corrected him with a sly smirk. Kuwata frowned at her and leaned his head on his hand. “You ever expect to get a boyfriend with an attitude like that.” He chuckled. 

“Don’t act like you’re still not interested.” She winked. Asahina puffed her cheeks and looked away, feeling awkward that she had to sit here and listen to this. “You’re probably more interested in teddy bear Kuwata than you are the real thing.” He laughed, leaning back on his hands with a charming smile. 

“Of course, a Kuwata that doesn’t talk back? Perfect if you ask me.” 

“Yeah, no talk, _all_ action...” he smirked knowingly. Maizono furrowed her brow at him, confused at what he was implying. Then it suddenly dawned on her what he meant and her face turned bright red. 

The idol bolted out of the room, leaving Asahina behind. Kuwata laughed uproariously and Hagakure awkwardly chuckled alongside him. Asahina looked back to see if she had gone far, but it was most likely Maizono was halfway across the school by now, in a full sprint. 

“It’s not funny, you’re a dick.” The swimmer said, each word dripping with venom. “ _Relax_ , she’ll get over it.” He shrugged, still laughing. 

“Know what, I’m just gonna call Ogami to-“

“ _Please don’t call her!_ ” Both boys pleaded. Asahina smirked. The threat of Ogami had everyone wrapped around her finger in moments. 

“Stop teasing Maizono, just go apologise.”

“But-“

“ ** _KUWATA!_** ”

“ _Fine mother..._ ”

 

* * *

 

There was a faint sound of something being picked up, placed back down, picked up, then placed back down. The same act being repeated over and over several times. It was only a faint sound, but Enoshima listened intently. 

She was sitting on Celestia’s bed, pretending to be looking at her phone, when in reality she was watching Celestia from the corner of her eye. She was determined to analyse and memorise every part of the gambler. So she listened, and listened well, to the sounds of Celestia picking up and placing back down her makeup. 

She noticed a pattern in the way she put on her makeup. She liked that there was no predictable pattern to it though. There was no rhythm, rhyme or method. Every move she made was done with a purpose, that purpose being to hide the cards that kept held close to her chest. 

Enoshima liked that. 

Celestia’s eyes flickered in the mirror, her piercing gaze directed right towards Enoshima, a tiny smirk making its way onto her face, crinkling her skin and freshly applied makeup. “You should be careful of the battery on your phone, you might not be able to charge it for a while.” Celestia said, her head twisting so she could hook an earring through her ear. 

“Nah, I’ve got plenty of portable chargers especially for this kind of ‘sitch.” Enoshima giggled, even though she didn’t know why she was giggling like a nervous school girl. “If you say so mon chéri.” Celestia smiled, spinning in her chair to face in Enoshima’s direction. 

The gambler stood up, Junko standing as well, and the two of them left the dorm room. 

Celestia walked ahead, her hips swaying and accentuating her curves in her little black skater skirt. Enoshima kept her eyes trained on it, memorising the way she walked, each step she took, what was her dominant foot and what she did with her hands. Enoshima wanted to know everything. As she always did. 

The two girls walked through the hallway, which was dimly lit and vaguely creepy due to the lack of light. Celestia was leading her by the hand now. Complaining that she was too slow. So she took her hand and dragged her down the hallway, determined Enoshima was going to keep up with her. 

“Why did you want to come to class anyway?” Enoshima questioned. In all honesty she didn’t want to come to class, it was pointless and she hated at least one thing about everyone so there was no point in being there. Celestia smirked and stopped to turn to face Enoshima. “Because what else is there to do but torment the people we know?” She said. 

Enoshima laughed. “Suppose so babe.” She cackled, letting her hands wander to Celestia’s waist and her nails began to dig into the skin between her top and skirt. Celestia mewled. “Although, I might actually kill Yamada if he’s here.” Celestia said deadpan. 

“I’ll help you bury the body.”

“In the mud? It would just look like he’s sleeping... _pig_.” Celestia scowled. Enoshima liked her many personalities. Each one more violent than the last, revealing another mystery about the enigma that was Celestia Ludenburg. Which wasn’t her real name. Enoshima had discovered that much when she tried to dig up something about her.

Apart from that, she knew nothing; Celestia was a mystery to her.

_But she liked that._

The fashionista noticed her sister standing at her locker, watching her and Celestia with her eagle eyes. Enoshima groaned and pressed a kiss to Celestia’s soft lips. She wished she could stay like that forever, but when Celestia pulled away, she despaired.

That was her _favourite_ thing. 

Celestia walked off towards their classroom without a word, a silent understanding that she wanted to talk to her sister. Once the sisters were sure she was inside the classroom, Ikusaba took a few steps towards Enoshima. “Everything’s set... do you still want to go through with it.” The soldier stated, knowing her sister would question it.

“Yeah, of course! _Jeez_ you’re breath _stinks_.” Enoshima remarked, causing Ikusaba to cover her mouth “Sorry Junko!” She squealed. Ikusaba took a few steps back before she spoke again. “So next week on the date and time we discussed.” Ikusaba said, sure that her sister would agree.

“Make it a few hours later than what we planned, me and Celestia have plans.” Enoshima said without thinking. Ikusaba’s eyes widened, she hadn’t expected that. “What is it?” The blonde snarled, placing her hands on her hips and quirking her eyebrow up. The solider shook her head “No I... I just didn’t expect that.” She said, still wide eyed.

“Neither did I.” Enoshima sighed, glancing through the classroom window to catch a glimpse of Celestia holding her knife-like ring to Yamada’s throat. “Do you... do you lo-“

“Don’t be stupid pig face!” Enoshima spat, cutting her off before she could finish her sentence. “What’ll you do about her and your plans?” Ikusaba asked, curious as to how the gambler would fit into all this. “We’ll continue as planned-“

“But Junko, she’ll be in the kill-“

“ _I know_.” Enoshima said, sighing despairingly.

“I like her, and I might love her.” She smirked evilly “But I wanna know how _bad_ it feels to lose her.” 

 

* * *

 

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!** _

“Maizono, open the door!” 

Maizono had been hiding away in her dorm room again, away from Kuwata and his teasing comments. Kuwata was outside her door now, attempting half assed apologises even now, as she threw the teddy bear he bought her out the window. 

“Fuck off Kuwata!”

“I’m _trying_ to apologise!” 

“ _Who gives a fuck!_ ” she threw a water bottle out the window at him “Prick!”

They had been going on like this for an hour at least. Maizono insulting him whilst he gave pathetic ‘sorries’ through the door. She kept up her insults. Many of their classmates had passed by, Asahina recording them, Hagakure trying to get Kuwata to leave.

But here, two hours later, they were still here.

They were starting to get hungry now. One of them had to give in eventually. Until she heard him yawn then say “Wanna hear a part of the song I’m working on?” Maizono was baffled for sure. They were so hostile for hours and suddenly the change of pace was... refreshing. 

“Sure.” She said quickly before she changed her mind. She heard him strumming on a guitar she’d tossed out at him not that long ago. Maybe she’d encouraged him to get some song writing done instead of sitting there whining.

“You listening?” He said, the light strum of the guitar evident along with his voice. “Yeah.” She nodded, even though he could see her.

“Because I do it all the time, do it all the time, do it. All. For. Youuuu.”

Her heart skipped a little. She pretended not to notice and continued to listen in.

“We’ve been here a million time’s before, my back against your door, and each time you say we’re throuuuugh.”

She smiled a little and blushed. It was flattering to know he’d made up a song about her. Maybe he just made it up on the spot. She chose to believe in the former.

“But I do it all for you, and I’d do it again.”

He continued strumming the guitar even after he had finished singing. She leaned her head back against the door, knowing he was probably doing the same, his eyes shut, strumming away as if he was a rockstar.

“Should we go get dinner?” She said, surprising herself. She heard Kuwata gasp.

“Yeah!” He said excitedly.

Maizono sighed and gave herself a moment before leaving with him.

She didn’t talk to him on the way there, but she appreciated that he kept his mouth shut. 

 

* * *

 

Kuwata strolled into the dining hall, immediately parting ways with Maizono and going to sit with Oowada. Who was, unsurprisingly, with Ishimaru. Ishimaru and Oowada had a strange relationship that involved Ishimaru being blatantly attracted to Oowada, and Oowada being his usual self but softer. 

“Kuwata, does skipping class to fix my bike seem reasonable to you?” Oowada asked as soon as Kuwata sat down. The baseball player nodded “Sure, class is dog shit and it counts as working on developing your talent.” he shrugged. Ishimaru looked flabbergasted. “But class is important!”

“Kizakura’s always hungover, asleep or not even there, _there’s no fuckin’ point._ ” Oowada growled. Now Ishimaru looked determined to prove him wrong. “Well where did you learn about different tool shapes instead of just guessing?” Ishimaru said smugly. 

“My brother.” 

Ishimaru paused, suddenly embarrassed. 

“Sorry...” Ishimaru apologised, his face growing redder with each passing second. “Nah it’s fine, just trust me next time, yeah?” Oowada smiled, his tone and smile extremely soft. Kuwata narrowed his eyes at him. “The fuck you lookin’ at ginger?!” The biker barked. 

Kuwata shook his head and opted to go sit with Hagakure instead. 

“So everybody’s here huh... I thought at least a couple people would sneak out.” Oowada pouted as he looked around a dining hall filled to the brim with people. His view was blocked when Asahina stood in front of them with her tray of food. 

“Have you guys saw Kiri and Naegi?” She asked, pouting. Both of the boys looked at each other before shaking their heads. “Can’t say we have.” Oowada said, before Ishimaru went on a rant about how they should be here promptly. 

Asahina groaned “Thanks anyway.” she said before walking off to sit with Maizono. 

“Guess I spoke too soon.” Oowada laughed.

 

* * *

 

Naegi stretched as he and Kirigiri walked out of the cinema, they’re eyes adjusting to the brightness of the street due to the darkness of the picture hall. When his arms fell back down his hand slipped instinctively into Kirigiri’s hand, she smiled when it did.

“I’m glad we didn’t just go back after getting food, I would’ve been bored to death.” Kirigiri giggled as they walked down the street, back towards the campus now. “Yeah, and it gave us a chance to buy a ton of these battery packs.” He said cheerily as he held up the plastic bag filled to the brim.

“Do you think your dad will be mad?”

“I _don’t_ care-“

“I do! He _hates_ me!” Naegi cried, his voice sounding as if the mere thought of Jin Kirigiri made him shrink in on himself. Kirigiri on the other hand just shrugged nonchalantly “Whatever, I’ll deal with him later, right now however...” she pulled out her phone, scanning her notifications.

“Shuichi thinks he’s got something so we’ll go over and visit him.” She smiled as she slipped her phone back into her back pocket. Naegi’s eyebrows shut up in surprise “Really? Did he say what it was?” Kirigiri nodded at him.

“Well, all he said is that he saw a light on-“

“But there’s a blackout?”

“Exactly, so it’s suspicious right?” She said quizzically. Naegi nodded in agreement. Although he did realise that battery operated lights exist, he let Kirigiri have this little bit of hope. They walked in a comfortable silence, as they often tended to do. It never bothered either of them. They were content being with each other.

Naegi’s heart skipped a beat when he heard Kirigiri’s phone ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and, unsurprisingly, it was her dad calling. Naegi gulped. Kirigiri hung up and put the phone back in her pocket again, putting it on silent, only for it to buzz in her pocket instead.

Naegi’s heart skipped several beats.

“He’s gonna kill me...” Naegi whimpered. Kirigiri laughed and leaned down to place a kiss on the side of his mouth. “It’s fine, we’re almost back.” The detective smiled reassuringly. Naegi tried to calm himself down, he really did.

But when he saw the headmaster standing at the only entrance to the school, his lungs suddenly stopped working.

Kirigiri held his hand tightly, pulling him closer to her as they walked towards the gates. Her father spun on his heel to face them, his face as dreary and flat as usual. But there was a certain fury in his eyes that was held exclusively for his daughter. Purely because he knew she tried to rile him on purpose.

“What part of not being permitted off campus without an escort do you not understand?!” Jin growled, his arms folded across his chest. “I think it’s a stupid rule, especially for me. You know I’d be fine going out alone, even call grandfather!” Kirigiri argued.

Jin rolled his eyes and took a few steps back “Go in and go straight back to your dorm, you’re grounded.”

“ ** _Grounded?!_** ”

“Yes, Kizakura will escort you around from each meal now until I saw otherwise.”

Kirigiri looked at Naegi in flabbergast “ _Grounded?!_ ” Jin looked at Naegi with a rather soft look that screamed for Naegi to comply with whatever he said “Naegi, I’ll let you off with a warning, just make sure she doesn’t do anything reckless.”

Naegi nodded “Yes sir.” He said, grabbing hold of Kirigiri’s hand and sighing in relief. Kirigiri narrowed her eyes, she knew her fathers game now. “ _Fine_ , I’m grounded, after I see Shuichi about a case we’re working on.”

“I’ll allow it.” Jin said, smirking as he walked off. Kirigiri did not look pleased as she and Naegi walked through the campus. It almost scared Naegi, until he remembered that he had agreed to keep her safe. So he couldn’t be scared now. There was nerve wracking...

They made it to Shuichi’s dorm, Kirigiri reaching for the door and letting herself inside. The two of them were quite close so it was no surprise how they let each other invade each other’s space.

Shuichi looked at both of them in slight surprise, Maki was lying on the bed with her laptop on her lap and a notebook at her side. She looked surprised as well. “I didn’t think you’d actually come.” Shuichi said, closing over a file he had in his hand. 

 

“Yeah, I wanted to see what you’d found, also I didn’t know you’d told Maki.” Kirigiri smirked and narrowed her eyes at him. Shuichi smirked back “ _Yeah_? Well I didn’t know you’d told Makoto.” He teased. Maki rolled her eyes and threw a pen at him.

“Just tell her what we found while I try and get this _stupid file open_.” She groaned, furiously tapping away at her laptop. Shuichi sheepishly rubbed his head and handed the file he was holding over to Kirigiri.

The file was on Ryota Mitarai, a student in the 77th class.

“What about him?” Kirigiri questioned, flicking through the file, all the information checked out and seemed to be normal. “It’s not his file that interests me, it’s his whereabouts.” Shuichi smirked triumphantly and Maki couldn’t help but smile with him.

“Where is he?” Naegi perked up, suddenly interested. Shuichi shrugged “Thats the thing, everybody thinks Mitarai is still in classes, but his appearance definitely doesn’t match up to the picture in this file that was only taken a few weeks ago.”

“So there’s an imposter?”

“Bingo, which brings the question-“

“Where’s the really Mitarai?” Kirigiri finishes, smiling as well. They might be able to use this. “Is it possible that someone at hopes peak has kidnapped him?-“

“ _Shuichi I got it!_ ” Maki cheered uncharacteristically, her arms balled into fists and threw into the air. Shuichi laughed and ran over to the bed to see Maki’s findings. The only file in the folder was a video file.

“Play it.” Kirigiri urged them on.

Maki pressed down on her keyboard and the video began to play, but they were just met with a four second clip, of a black and white. bear spinning in a circle. It was underwhelming to say the least.

Maki groaned aloud and threw her head back. “Don’t worry, at least we tried.” Shuichi sighed. “Yeah, tried and got _fucking nothing_.” Maki sighed as well and reached over, grabbing a bottle of beer from the bedside table.

“So what about the light you saw?” Kirigiri asked. Shuichi looked as if he had suddenly remembered that major detail “Oh yeah, I’m gonna check it out tomorrow, wanna come?”

“Yeah-“

“Uh, I’ll go instead, since you’re grounded and all.” Naegi interjected, hoping she would go for that idea. Shuichi shrugged “I’m down for that.” Kirigiri looked in thought for a moment “Okay, just be safe and tell me what you find.” Naegi nodded profusely glad that she allowed him to go instead of herself.

“This is weird, take a look at this.” Maki held up a file on Hajime Hinata. “Before he transferred courses he didn’t pay any tuition fees.” Sure enough, she was right. His file should’ve held records on each of his payments, yet there were none.

“That’s weird....” Kirigiri murmured, taking the file and inspecting it closer. “By the way, how’d you two get these files?” Kirigiri said, not bothering to look at them as she inspected the file. Maki and Shuichi looked at each other. “Uhhhhh....”

 

_ Maki and Shuichi were dressed in black gimp suits and were prowling around the headmasters empty office in the middle of the night. They had broke in using one do Rantaro’s lock picking techniques, called unscrewing the screws on the door handle. They then sprinted out of the school, their suits squeaking with each step as they ran.  _

 

“It’s not important.” Maki gulped. 

“Guess we’re paying Hajime a visit tomorrow too Mako.” Shuichi smirked. 

Naegi was _very_ anxious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! Sorry for taking so long but I’ll try and get chapters up faster, just bear with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyy, thanks for reading the first chapter of this non stop fic. 
> 
> Anyways how it’s gonna work is it’ll upload in order of class 77, 78, 79, alright? 
> 
> Cool, anyways this should mostly be weekly but seeing as exams are coming up idk wtfs going on so bare with me. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoyed reading and will stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
